I'm not gonna leave you
by Amy W.Key
Summary: Steve et Tony sont des handicapés sociaux, tout le monde le sait. Alors que se passera-t-il lorsqu'un espionne un peu trop curieuse, un Hulk un peu trop câlin et un Dieu Nordique un peu trop possessif viendront se mêler de leur relation naissante ? /Fiction participative.
1. You don't have the right to die

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages d'Avengers appartiennent à Marvel. Moi, je m'amuse juste avec._

_Une petite scène sans prétention, juste pour le plaisir du Steve/Tony. Selon les réactions, je verrais si je le poursuis en fanfiction, ou si j'en reste là Je m'ennuyais ce matin, alors j'ai écrit !_

_.  
_

* * *

_**YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DIE !**_

_**x  
**_

_**x**__**  
**_

- Sale petit bâtard, tu n'as pas le droit de crever !

Tony martelait la poitrine du Captain d'un doigt, en avançant dangereusement vers lui.

- Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de mourir !

- Mais enfin… Tony…

- Je t'interdis de me claquer entre les doigts, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Steve était désormais coincé entre le mur et la porte mais le corps d'un Tony Starck furieux l'empêchait de fuir par cette dernière…

- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Steve ?

L'autre soupira, à la limite de l'exaspération. Seul son légendaire sang-froid l'empêchait de réduire le brun au silence d'un coup de poing bien placé.

- Tony, je n'ai pas _exactement_ fait exprès d'être sur la trajectoire d'un tir laser d'un robot extraterrestre surgi de nulle part !

- Tu aurais dû être sur tes gardes !

- Et pour quelles raisons aurais-je dû être sur mes gardes, un dimanche après-midi au milieu de Central Park ?

- Nous sommes _sensés_ être des supers-héros. Nous sommes tout le temps sur nos gardes.

- Non, Tony. Toi, tu es parano.

Iron Man le regarda, interloqué. Le gentil Captain pouvait donc parfois faire preuve de mordant ? Oh, ça devenait une discussion très intéressante.

- Tu as failli mourir, Steve !

- Tu connais pourtant mes capacités de régénération ! Tu les as même _étudiées_, s'exclama le soldat, une pointe d'accusation dans la voix.

- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à ramasser ton cadavre, répondit l'autre en croisant les bras, le regard rivé sur le sol.

Il avait enfin cessé de lui marteler le torse. Steve crut respirer à nouveau. Puis il décela l'étrange tremblement dans la voix du milliardaire, un tremblement presqu'imperceptible mais néanmoins présent, une fêlure dans son timbre d'ordinaire si assuré.

- Tony… Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ? demanda le Captain, soudainement radouci.

L'autre garda fermement les yeux baissés. C'était si rare de voir Tony perdre de sa superbe, de son ironie coutumière. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Oublie ça, Steve. Tu as raison, je n'aurais sûrement pas dû m'inquiéter de te voir t'écrouler, couvert de sang, au milieu du parc. Je suis un imbécile, qui a cru, une seconde, que tu pouvais mourir.

Et Tony Stark tourna les talons.

Enfin essaya.

Parce que la poigne d'acier du Captain l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, sans prononcer un mot, la main du soldat fermement posée sur l'avant-bras de Tony, le regard noyé dans celui de l'autre.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas, Tony ? murmura le blond.

Il le vit se mordre la lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang.

Tony fit un pas vers lui, hésitant.

Steve le regarda, étonné, sans bouger. Un étrange nœud se formait dans sa gorge, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, et il sentait dans son ventre un étonnant vertige, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il regardait la bouche de Tony, tordue entre ses lèvres blanches, et les yeux de Tony, si noirs, si brillants. Il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait.

Le génie n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers sa chemise. Le réacteur Arc luisait faiblement sous son T-shirt. Steve baissa la tête vers lui.

C'est ce moment que Tony choisit pour l'agripper par le col et le plaquer contre lui en un baiser farouche et sans douceur, un baiser qui piquait un peu parce qu'il n'était pas très bien rasé ce matin, mais un baiser quand même.

Steve se surprit à répondre, et bientôt, ce qui paraissait presqu'une agression devint une réelle étreinte, la main du Captain resserra sa prise tandis que l'autre se glissait dans le dos de Tony pour le serrer contre lui.

Les doigts du brun se glissèrent sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, l'attirant à lui comme s'il voulait s'y fondre.

Leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre désormais, leurs souffles se heurtaient, erratiques, leurs corps aussi, se frôlaient, se serraient, s'abreuvaient l'un de l'autre comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas.

Steve ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. La langue de Tony dans sa bouche, sa main, chaude sur sa nuque, ces sensations qui traversaient son corps… C'était son premier baiser. C'était un homme et c'était surtout Tony, mais c'était étonnamment bon, et voluptueux et oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il venait juste de faire, là, avec ses dents et sa lèvre et… Le Captain étouffa un gémissement, et il sentir Tony sourire sous sa bouche.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, ou comment, ses doigts s'aventurèrent sous le T-shirt du milliardaire, qui retint à son tour une exclamation de surprise en se noyant contre ses lèvres, encore.

- Hum hum…

Black Widow se décida enfin à signaler sa présence aux deux hommes, avant que ce spectacle, hautement érotique, ne devienne indécent.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête, avec l'air ahuri de ceux qu'on a réveillé en sursaut.

Aussitôt, le Captain vira au rouge pivoine, se confondant en excuses incompréhensibles et en gestes désordonnés.

- Merde, murmura Tony en grimaçant alors que Steve s'éloignait. Tu as tout vu ?

- Difficile de vous rater, vous êtes au milieu du salon, répondit Natasha en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, l'air aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Merde. Merde, merde, merde.

Il courut derrière elle.

- Tu ne vas rien dire hein ? Jure le moi, Tasha, s'il te plaît, c'était… c'était…

- Oh Tony, tais-toi, je sais bien ce que c'était.

Devant le regard insistant de son hôte, elle ajouta, exaspérée.

- Promis , je garde le secret. Tu me laisses prendre mon café maintenant ?

Et tandis qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine, il s'en retourna vers le salon, en quête de son Captain rougissant.

Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce lumineuse et fraichement réparée des dégâts de Hulk, Steve avait disparu.

- Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

* * *

_Voilà, ça n'était rien, c'était juste pour le plaisir à 10 heures du matin… C'est à vous, lecteurs et lectrices, de me dire ce que j'en fais. _

_Une review, et vous avez les pleins pouvoirs !__  
_


	2. Where have you been ?

_**Disclaimer :**__ les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Marvel, moi, je suis juste l'infâme auteur qui leur fait faire n'importe quoi._

_Suite à vos gentilles reviews (jamais assez, à mon goût) je vous ai préparé une suite. J'ai quelques idées sympas à mettre en scène. Cette fic sera assez légère, normalement. On m'a signalé un Tony un peu OOC, dans le sens où il est très humain et assez loin de cet homme ironique qu'on retrouve dans les films, mais c'est parfaitement volontaire. Tony est un homme dans une armure. Vous comprendrez mieux ma volonté dans le chapitre trois. Il y a un indice dans ce chapitre !_

_J'ai envie de tester une nouveauté dans l'écriture, je vous en parle à la fin alors restez et lisez s'il vous plaît !_

_.  
_

* * *

_**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ?**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

Tony resta planté au milieu du salon pendant une longue minute, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où se tenait Steve quelques secondes auparavant. Dans son dos, la machine à café ronronnait en préparant l'expresso de Natasha.

Il regardait le vide et la panique l'envahit.

Et si Steve avait été enlevé ? S'il était en danger ?

Et s'il était déjà trop tard ?

- Jarvis, y'a-t-il eu une intrusion dans la tour ?

_- Non Monsieur. Je me permets de vous rappeler l'absence totale de failles dans votre système de sécurité._

Tony balaya la pièce du regard, les sourcils froncés, clairement contrarié de ne rien y déceler d'anormal. Il releva à peine la flatterie déguisée de Jarvis.

_- En revanche, Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, vous trouverez le Capitaine Rogers dans sa chambre._

Le milliardaire essaya de foudroyer son IA du regard, mais il était quelque peu malaisé de dévisager furieusement quelque chose qui ne possédait pas de corps. Jarvis était bien trop intelligent pour son bien. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais parfois, Tony avait peur de son propre génie. D'un pas qui se voulait à la fois rageur et digne, il quitta la pièce.

**X X X**

- Rogers, ouvre-moi.

Silence.

- Rogers, arrête ça, ouvre-moi.

Toujours rien.

- Ouvre ou je défonce ta porte.

Il n'avait pas son armure, alors sa menace sonnait un peu creux, mais l'autre n'était sensé le savoir, cloîtré dans sa chambre depuis de trop longues minutes.

- Oh _Steve_, je t'en prie ! supplia Tony en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça ne me fait pas rire…

La serrure cliqueta, et la haute silhouette du Captain se dessina dans l'encadrement. Ce fut probablement l'accent désespéré dans la voix du génie qui décida Steve à se montrer. Il ne refusait pas de sortir de sa chambre ou de parler à Tony, _non_, absolument pas. Il avait au contraire un bon millier de choses à dire. Toutefois, le grand Captain America, si habile sur un champ de bataille, si assuré au combat, se trouvait totalement démuni face à ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire en pareilles circonstances. Aussi avait-il considéré que le "repli stratégique" vers sa chambre constituait une tactique des plus acceptables. Il ne s'agissait _pas du tout_ d'une fuite.

Tony le dévisagea, soudainement incapable de prononcer une seule parole, le cœur à l'envers et les mains soudain très moites. Quelques secondes auparavant, il lui semblait absolument nécessaire de retrouver Steve, de discuter avec lui, ou, même si cela lui semblait improbable, de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé…

Mais là, il était désemparé. Le regard azuréen de Steve le brûlait comme un fer rouge, et aucune phrase intelligible ne parvenait à se former dans son esprit.

- Tony.

- Steve.

Leur silence pesant s'éternisait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le ton du blond était distant.

- On doit parler.

Trois mots. Tony en aurait pleuré de se voir à ce point privé de sa légendaire répartie, sans pouvoir retenir une certaine vague de satisfaction face aux joues empourprées de son vis-à-vis.

Steve l'invita à entrer, et croisa les bras pour contrôler sa gêne en s'adossant à un mur.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé, là, tout à l'heure, c'était… hum… enfin, je ne voudrais que tu crois que… mais, je veux dire…

Tout à coup, une bouche chaude et ferme vint interrompre sa litanie désordonnée tandis que le bras du capitaine s'enroulait autour de lui.

Trop stupéfait pour organiser sa pensée, Tony répondit à l'étreinte maladroite mais brûlante de l'autre super-héros. C'était doux, c'était violent et passionné, c'était terriblement bon et inattendu, et même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui était en train de se passer, Starck se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir plus tard, quand il n'y aurait plus cette main caressante dans son dos, ou cette langue agile dans sa bouche.

Pour une fois, le génial milliardaire se laissa complètement aller, oublieux de l'extérieur, oublieux des conséquences. Il était Iron Man, il était le PDG d'une des plus grosses entreprises américaines et il était sensé draguer tout ce qui possédait une paire de seins, mais là il y avait Steve Rogers, et les choses le dépassaient, le temps n'était plus pour lui à la réflexion. Ce corps, contre le sien, le rendait dingue, il était trop tard pour se préoccuper du reste, des blessures qu'il fallait guérir et des non-dits qui ne tarderaient pas à surgir. Il y avait les mains du Captain sous son T-shirt, et il savait qu'il était foutu, que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil dès l'instant où sa bouche quitterait celle du blond. Alors il s'accrochait aux lèvres dures de Steve, s'agrippait à ses épaules, se pressait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait pour que ce baiser ne s'arrête pas.

Et Steve, de son côté, ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Le beau soldat blond s'était surpris lui-même en interceptant ainsi Tony, lui qui n'avait jamais connu de femme auparavant, à peine l'amour. Son audace le surprenait, mais embrasser le brun lui semblait tellement naturel, tellement simple qu'il n'était pas parvenu à s'en empêcher. Et quelque chose, dans le regard de Tony, l'avait incité à le faire, une espèce de faille dans les yeux noirs qui lui disait de ne pas refréner sa pulsion, de franchir ce pas que lui n'oserait plus faire. Et il avait tout oublié, il avait oublié que lui, Steve Rogers, n'avait aucune expérience avec les femmes et que Tony était un homme, oublié qu'ils étaient deux Avengers, des super-héros, avec des pouvoirs, des responsabilités et un certain nombre de collègues aux caractères explosifs de l'autre côté de la porte.

Là, il y avait les lèvres de Tony Stark contre les siennes, et il sentait son corps, leurs corps réagir violemment, presque douloureusement, à cette étreinte désespérée.

**X X X**

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Stark ? demanda un Docteur Banner en caleçon bleu à une Natasha restée de marbre devant sa tenue à la limite de l'indécence.

- Il… discute avec Rogers, répondit-elle en restant évasive.

Ce n'était pas le moment de trahir Stark et de foutre le bordel dans leur équipe déjà si fragile.

- Il en a pour longtemps ? J'ai un truc à voir avec lui, au labo, j'ai eu une illumination dans la nuit.

Banner se gratta l'entrejambe. De trop longs mois seul dans la campagne indienne lui avaient visiblement lavé le cerveau pour tout ce qui touchait à l'élégance. Heureusement que l'espionne ne faisait pas partie de ces jeunes femmes prudes qui s'offusquaient d'un rien. Des hommes, elle en fréquentait tous les jours dans son métier, et c'était loin d'être des parangons de distinction.

Natasha retint un rire. Bruce était un véritable génie scientifique, jusque dans ses difficultés à s'adapter à la vie en société et sa capacité à faire fonctionner son cerveau à des moments improbables. Parfois, elle se demandait comme l'Autre pouvait exister au sein de cet homme si doux et si intelligent qu'était Banner. Et puis son regard accrocha la main qui remontait de son caleçon, et elle se dit que ces deux êtres avaient au moins un point en commun. Est-ce que Brune grognait, aussi, quand il faisait l'amour ?

Elle s'abstint de secouer la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

- Je pense que oui, ça avait l'air important.

- J'attendrais alors, répondit le docteur en s'asseyant au bar. Ils doivent parler de quoi ?

Le cerveau de l'agent Romanova fonctionna à mille à l'heure. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une gaffe. Surtout pas.

- Je crois que Tony voulait engueuler Steve pour son manque de prudence hier après-midi. Et lui imposer deux-trois révisions de costume.

- Pauvre Rogers. Stark est infernal quand il s'agit d'inventer de nouveaux gadgets.

Natasha sourit. Ouf !

- Un café ? proposa-t-elle à Banner en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

**X X X**

- Natasha, nous sommes "aimablement" conviés au SHIELD cet après-midi

Clint avait passé la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

- Fury, pour un autre rapport ?

Il acquiesça, adressa un bref salut à Banner toujours en caleçon sur le bar.

- Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur nous ?

Clint haussa les épaules. Il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'il se débrouillait toujours avec le patron pour être convoqué en même temps que Natasha. Et le plus de fois possibles, évidemment. Sa coéquipière – il ne remercierait jamais assez le SHIELD, Fury, et tous les Avengers pour ce providentiel état de fait – soupira en reposant sa tasse pour gagner la sortie.

Clint la suivit dans le salon, observant à la dérobée le somptueux balancement de ses hanches dans son pantalon de cuir bien trop moulant pour sa santé mentale. Attrapant sa veste jetée sur un des canapés du salon, Natasha appela l'ascenseur.

- On y va.

Et alors que la cabine descendait, et que Hawkeye profitait de la vue imprenable que lui offrait le trop léger débardeur de sa collègue, Barton songea qu'il devrait aussi remercier Loki d'avoir voulu envahir la Terre avec son armée extraterrestre, et d'avoir ainsi provoqué le rassemblement des Avengers et ses retrouvailles avec l'agent Romanova. Il doutait qu'un bouquet de fleurs soit adapté, et puis Loki était reparti sur Asgard subir les foudres de son père adoptif. Il était interdit de visites, et ça devait barder sévèrement pour lui, à en croire les rapports de Thor et sa mine déconfite dès qu'on lui parlait de son petit frère.

Des chocolats, peut-être ? Tout le monde aimait les chocolats.

Sauf Fury, qui prendrait probablement ça comme une mauvaise blague. Ou une tentative d'empoisonnement. Pour le SHIELD, et s'il parvenait à séduire Natasha, il opterait pour les fleurs.

**X X X**

Thor n'était pas à proprement parler quelqu'un de subtil. Dieu du Tonnerre et de la Foudre, de la Force brute et du Combat, sur Asgard, il n'était pas réputé pour ses capacités de réflexions ou son tact. Les autres Avengers avaient trop souvent tendance à l'oublier à cause de ses manières moyenâgeuses et de ses attitudes de chevalier servant, et il les regardait régulièrement avec des yeux vitreux quand ils tentaient de lui parler avec trop de sous-entendus et de mots savants.

Le plus gros problème de Thor, depuis qu'il avait investi la tour Stark avec les autres super-héros, était justement Starck lui-même, et sa foutue ironie qu'il ne comprenait jamais. Les Midgardiens avaient des comportements vraiment étranges, et pourtant, Thor avait grandi avec Loki, qui _lui_, était un champion toutes catégories de triturage de méninges, de nœuds au cerveau et de blagues incompréhensibles.

Il avait conscience d'avoir évolué, depuis son séjour sur Terre privé de ses pouvoirs, mais il gardait à l'esprit la terrifiante supériorité de son frère pour tout ce qui concernait l'intellect. Il connaissait Loki par cœur. Parfois, Thor regardait son père Odin et se disait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à succéder à pareil homme. A la fois sage et puissant, Odin réunissait à lui-seul ce que Loki et Thor ne parvenaient à atteindre qu'en s'unissant.

Toutefois, les deux frères ne s'alliaient plus pour jouer quelques plaisanteries à leur paternel. Rongé par la colère, la jalousie et la tristesse, Loki avait trahi, et Loki allait payer. En souvenir de leur enfance heureuse et de leur ancienne complicité, le Dieu du Tonnerre intercédait tant qu'il le pouvait auprès de son père pour alléger la peine de son frère.

Le Dieu du Mensonge ne le savait pas encore, mais l'héritier du trône d'Asgard l'avait sauvé de la peine de mort. S'il l'avait appris, nul doute qu'il en aurait conçu davantage de rancœur, se considérant désormais comme redevable auprès de Thor. Le jeune Dieu était bien trop fier pour accepter pareille dette.

Au fond de lui, Thor craignait une tentative d'évasion de la part de son frère. Si cela arrivait, Loki irait directement à l'échafaud, sans plus de cérémonie. Odin devait prononcer son jugement dans la journée, et le puissant Dieu du Tonnerre s'inquiétait plus que de raisons des tourments qu'aurait à endurer Loki.

Il avait passé des jours et des nuits, entre Asgard et la Terre, à imaginer toutes les punitions que le Père de Tout pouvait infliger à son fils adoptif. Il n'était peut-être pas très intelligent, mais il avait l'imagination fertile, surtout pour ce qui concernait la guerre et les punitions. Et puis, il en avait vu beaucoup, en quelques centaines d'années de vie. Il savait de quoi son illustre père était capable.

Aussi avait-il une énorme boule dans l'estomac lorsque l'heure du jugement arriva. En tenue d'apparat, tout le gratin asgardien était présent. Le Dieu de la Justice, Tyr le Manchot, présidait la séance en compagnie de Frigg et Odin, roi et reine d'Asgard. Les deux autres frères de Thor, Holder et Balder, ainsi que les deux frères d'Odin, Vili et Vé, les accompagnaient. Heimdall était également présent.

Dans la foule assistant au procès, Thor retrouva le visage de ses amis du Trio Palatin. Fandral l'Éclair, Hogun le Sinistre et Volstagg l'Énorme lui adressèrent un léger salut tandis que le Dieu prenait place aux côtés de son père. La douce Sif lui sourit plus franchement, assise près de la belle mais vénéneuse Sygin, qui fixait la porte d'où sortirait Loki avec une froide obstination. Thor se souvint qu'elle avait été l'amante favorite de son frère avant sa déchéance. Elle devait être très contrariée d'avoir perdu ce statut privilégié, à moins qu'elle n'ait été en son temps réellement amoureuse de Loki.

Comme prévu, le jugement s'avéra long, épuisant et rébarbatif. Loki se tenait face à eux, dans une simple tenue de cuir et de lin, droit, le regard glacé, véritable statue de marbre. Il ne ploya pas devant la puissance des autres Dieux, ne baissa pas la tête ni les yeux face à l'assemblée. Il restait là, fier, presque distant, répondant avec froideur aux accusations qui l'accablaient. Thor voulait croire que ce masque glacial cachait des sentiments plus profonds. Il en était persuadé. Son frère avait changé, mais il n'était pas pour autant cet être monstrueux d'arrogance et d'insensibilité qui affrontait les jurés avec défi. Loki ne leur montrerait pas ses faiblesses, et Thor faillit douter d'une possible rédemption, tant l'attitude de l'accusé était impénétrable.

Luttant contre le sommeil, il attendait le verdict, la punition qui tomberait sur son frère comme un couperet. Il s'était préparé à tout, sauf à sa mort.

Mais quand la sentence tomba, vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Et à voir l'expression soudainement éberluée de Loki, bien éloignée de son stoïcisme précédent, lui non plus n'avait pas prévu _ça_.

Thor n'était peut-être pas très intelligent, ni très subtil, et il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la politique et les modalités de gouvernement, cependant, sur ce coup-là, il se disait qu'Odin faisait une énorme connerie.

* * *

.

_Et hop, un chapitre beaucoup plus long, qui aborde à peu près tous les Avengers que j'ai envie d'intégrer à cette histoire sans prétention. Désolée pour l'énumération de Dieux dans le jugement de Loki mais je suis Odiniste et je ne pouvais décemment pas ignorer la moitié des Dieux d'Asgard…_

_**J'ai désormais une annonce à faire et quelques questions à vous poser !**_

_Premièrement, je chercher un véritable titre à cette fiction, je ne suis pas satisfaite du titre actuel, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire vos propositions !_

_Deuxièmement, je voudrais tenter une petite expérience… __**Une fiction participative**__ ! A la fin d'un chapitre, je vous donne la possibilité d'influer sur la suite de l'histoire, et c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous voulez voir dans le chapitre suivant ! Est-ce que ça vous tente ?_

_Je vous donnerais alors plusieurs choix possibles pour la suite et celle qui remporte le plus de vote sera écrite. Peut-être que parfois je poserais une question plus ouverte et sélectionnerait la réponse qui m'inspire le plus… Je me lance donc pour ce chapitre !_

_Quelle sera la punition de Loki ?_

_**a/** Il est exilé sur Midgard sans pouvoir (et non, il n'atterrira pas en Amérique !)_

_**b/** Il est envoyé aider à la reconstruction de New York._

_**c/** Je l'enferme dans une prison et je le laisse moisir là jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évade et revienne foutre la merde. _

_Dans tous les cas, Loki rencontrera les Avengers et viendra emmerder nos super-héros favoris ! Je tiens à ajouter que je suis une énorme fan de Loki et que je ne contrôle pas toujours mon imagination, mais quelle que soit l'option qui remportera le vote, je sais déjà quoi écrire !_

_Alors pas d'inquiétude, la semaine prochaine dans le chapitre 3, nous reviendrons sur l'idylle de nos adorables petits Steve et Tony, Bruce mettra un pantalon et Clint achètera des fleurs !_

_A vos claviers ! _

**_Amy._**


	3. Are you kidding ?

_**Disclaimer **__: Les Avengers et toute la clique appartient à Marvel. Mais bon, ils sont sympas, ils me les prêtent en dehors des heures de tournage._

_**Petite info de début de chapitre :**__ j'ai éclairci mon système participatif. Je posterais tous les lundis. Les votes seront pris en compte jusqu'au vendredi, minuit (dernières reviews comptabilisées le samedi matin à mon réveil). J'écrirais le chapitre pendant le week-end, puis posterais le lundi. Et ainsi de suite._

_Bon, vos votes m'ont posé une colle, je me suis retrouvé avec des votes très serrés et deux solutions en tête. Du coup, j'ai choisi de les exploiter toutes les deux, dans le temps. Vous verrez ;) La fiction restera cohérente, c'est promis._

_En attendant, retrouvons nos héros et leur histoire de cu… cœur ! De cœur bien sûr !_

_Je vous aime._

* * *

_**CHAPITRE TROIS : ARE YOU KIDDING ?**_

**x**

**x **

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

- J'aimerais bien, soupira le directeur du SHIELD Nick Fury en se levant pour faire les cents pas.

Derrière lui, les Avengers, moins Thor, pestaient.

Il savait que la nouvelle leur déplairait immédiatement, mais au fond, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment le choix. Lui-même n'avait aucun poids pour faire changer la décision des Dieux d'Asgard, simple mortel sans pouvoir. Ce qu'Odin avait décidé était toujours exécuté. Que ça plaise, ou non, à ces misérables mortels qui vivaient sous le regard d'Heimdall.

Thor lui avait fait part de la décision des Dieux le matin-même, par magie. Il était encore sur Asgard mais on pouvait compter sur lui pour rappliquer rapidement dans une explosion de tonnerre.

Les réactions des Avengers avaient été diverses et parfois très amusante.

Captain America avait ouvert des yeux immenses et une bouche ébahie, muet de stupeur. Il ne pouvait concevoir une justice pareille, lui qui avait vu les criminels pendus au bout d'une corde.

Le Docteur Banner et Black Widow avaient eu une réaction très similaire l'un et l'autre : ils avaient pincé les lèvres, le regard sombre, et les rouages de leur cerveau cliquetant déjà derrière leurs prunelles, pesant le pour et le contre.

Stark, fidèle à lui-même, s'agitait en tous sens en hurlant au scandale. Prévisible.

Mais celui qui l'amusait le plus était l'agent Barton. Hawkeye avait soudainement viré au vert pâle, puis à un beau blanc pur avant de se teinter vaguement de bleu.

Il en avait arrêté de respirer.

Fury, sous ses airs bourrus, aimait beaucoup son équipe de super-héros. La cohésion entre eux était difficile mais tous étaient guidés par un sens de l'honneur hors du commun. C'était ce qui les rassemblait, les soudait, en plus d'une amitié naissante de plus en plus forte. La cohabitation dans la tour Stark renforçait chaque jour leurs liens et Nick s'en réjouissait. Une équipe soudée serait plus efficace, et il n'avait pas envie de voir son rêve se dissoudre. Les Avengers étaient l'accomplissement de sa vie en tant que directeur du SHIELD. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à un échec.

On entendit soudain Stark reprendre son souffle au milieu de ses imprécations. Silence salvateur.

- Donc, si je résume… Loki va venir… _réparer_… New York, sous la protection du SHIELD. _Loki_. Le Loki qui a détruit cette même ville de New York. Et, si mes conclusions sont exactes, la protection du SHIELD, ça veut dire _nous_. Les Avengers. Qu'il a essayé de tuer, oh, approximativement une centaine de fois chacun. Nous sommes sensés le prendre comment ?

- Loki n'a pas réussi à vaincre Hulk, rappela courtoisement Steve.

Bruce ricana sous cape. Pour une fois que l'autre géant vert avait fait un truc bien. Stark manqua de s'étouffer de rire au souvenir de la scène. Il ne s'en remettait pas.

Beaucoup le soupçonnait d'avoir longtemps repoussé les travaux de son salon pour pouvoir contempler encore et encore l'empreinte du corps de Loki encastré dans le sol par Hulk. En vérité, il en avait fait un moulage avant d'autoriser la rénovation du plancher. Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Mais on le voyait disparaître de plus en plus souvent dans ses sous-sols, et revenir avec un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

Clint hoqueta.

- Je suis pas sûr de parvenir à "surveiller" Loki sans lui encastrer une flèche dans l'œil.

- Personne ne t'arrêterait, Clint, grinça Natasha en coulant un regard vers Fury.

- Dites-moi qu'il sera délesté de ses pouvoirs, espéra Steve.

- Non. Grâce à sa magie, Loki a affirmé pouvoir reconstruire la ville en moins d'un mois. C'est une offre inestimable.

- Et comment on s'assurera qu'il ne complote pas derrière notre dos pour nous tuer encore, et envahir le monde ?

- Oh, pour ça, pas d'inquiétude. Asgard envoie la garde rapprochée…

**X X X**

- JE VAIS TUER FURY ! Lui et tous ces abrutis de Dieux en collants !

- Clint, calme toi. Les Asgardiens ne sont pas des gens très conciliants avec les menaces.

- Oh, Bruce, arrête ! Si tu n'étais pas mort de trouille à l'idée de te transformer en un truc vert et destructeur, tu serais dans le même état que moi ! C'est inadmissible ! Je refuse de cohabiter avec un type qui pourrait tous nous tuer dans notre sommeil sans même qu'on s'en aperçoive.

- Objectivement, il ne nous a pas demander de cohabiter avec lui. Juste de le surveiller.

- Je vois mal Fury lui offrir aimablement une suite dans un hôtel, avec vue sur la mer et petit-déjeuner au lit, ricana amèrement Hawkeye en se tournant vers Tony.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, tranquillement assis sur son bar, un verre de Scotch à la main.

- Fury m'a prêté la cellule de confinement, celle normalement destinée à Hulk. Au cas où, ajouta-t-il en glissant un regard vers Bruce, qui soupira.

- Évidemment. Tu ne me laisserais pas casser à nouveau ta précieuse Tour, pas vrai ?

- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Bruce. Tu comprends toujours tout très vite. Je suis sûr Loki adorera te retrouver.

Clint échappa un rire moqueur.

- Rêve Tony. On est condamné. Ce type n'est pas normal.

- Clint, tu vis en permanence depuis un mois avec des êtres qu'on pourrait qualifier de tout, sauf normal.

- Eh ! proteste vainement Steve.

- Ta gueule Steve. Tu es indestructible à cause d'un sérum bourrés d'hormones, Bruce devient vert dès qu'il voit rouge, Natasha te transformerait en steak haché avec un pic à brochette, je suis un génie hors du commun mondialement reconnu et adulé et Barbie contrôle la foudre. Question normalité, on repassera…

Un grand silence suivi la tirade de Stark. Vu sous cet angle, ils en prenaient tous un sacré coup.

Dans un profond soupir, Natasha se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et dégaina les couteaux cachés dans ses bottes pour les aiguiser pensivement.

Clint se rencogna dans son canapé, l'œil rivé sur les lames acérées de l'espionne. Natasha faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il ne voulait pas, mais alors pas du tout, lui servir de cible d'entraînement lorsqu'elle aurait terminé.

Finalement, Steve, qui se tenait debout contre la porte, à l'opposé de Tony, prit la parole.

- Loki n'est pas stupide. Seul, il n'a aucune chance face à nous. Quoi qu'il tente, nous l'écraserons.

Ses paroles martiales rassurèrent ses coéquipiers. La baston. Ils maîtrisaient le sujet.

Soudain, un grand fracas ébranla la tour. Un coup de tonnerre explosa en même temps qu'un des vitres du salon, et s'ébrouant comme un chien, Thor fit son apparition au milieu des éclats de verre.

- Mes amis ! Qu'il est bon de vous retrouver !

- Tu viens de casser mon salon, Blondie.

- Ami Stark !

Le dieu étouffa Iron Man dans son étreinte de fer. Tony vira au violet avant de le repousser.

- Je suis venu vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle !

- On va tous mourir ? suggéra Clint d'une voix acide.

- Mon père a choisi de ne pas condamner mon petit frère à la mort !

- On devrait s'en réjouir ?

- Allons, messire Archer, je sais que mon frère n'a point été tendre envers vous, mais je vous assure qu'il ne méritait pas un tel châtiment !

- Nous, oui, par contre, maugréa ledit archer en se rappelant l'arrivée imminente de Loki.

Le visage jovial de Thor s'assombrit soudainement.

- Je vois que Messire Fury vous a déjà informé de la décision d'Asgard. Sachez que je ne l'approuve pas vraiment.

Thor grimaça.

- Cohabiter avec Loki sera dur pour chacun de nous. Mais mon frère n'est aussi mauvais qu'il en a l'air. Il reconstruira votre Nouvelle York, vous verrez, peut-être même sera-t-elle encore plus belle qu'avant. Toutefois, Loki est un manipulateur. Je crains que sa venue sur Terre ne soit motivée par des desseins secondaires et cachés.

Devant l'air perplexe des autres, Thor se sentit stupide.

- Oh, Messire Fury ne vous a pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il ne nous a pas dit _quoi_ ? gronda la voix nerveuse de Natasha.

- L'idée ne vient pas d'Odin, lâcha enfin Thor en baissant les yeux. Elle vient de Loki.

**X X X**

Tony descendait les marches vers son atelier d'un pas rageur. Il était en colère contre Asgard et leur justice débile qui se laissait manipuler par le plus pourri d'entre eux. Ses coéquipiers et lui-même avaient lutté pour leur survie face au Dieu du Mensonge et voilà que celui-ci se retrouvait envoyé sur Terre à sa propre demande, en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, hébergé par les mêmes super-héros qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner.

Tony n'avait pas une morale à toute épreuve. Cependant il avait un minimum de sens de la justice, et là, il considérait qu'on se foutait ouvertement de leurs gueules. Le seul renfort qu'Asgard avait consenti à leur envoyer pour gérer Loki en cas de problème, c'était Thor.

THOR !

Le Dieu était certes puissant, mais il était surtout complètement stupide à côté de l'intelligence retorse de son frère. En plus, ses sentiments envers Loki restreignaient son objectivité et l'empêcherait d'agir de manière drastique si les évènements devaient prouver que Loki n'était qu'un sale petit bâtard fourbe et puant.

Et de cela, Tony n'en doutait pas une minute.

Furieux, il claqua la porte de l'atelier, s'attirant les remontrances de JARVIS auxquels il n'accorda même pas la grâce d'une réponse bougonne. Il allait s'écraser devant son établi préféré, décidé à réviser son armure pour la troisième fois de la semaine, lorsqu'une main sur son épaule l'intercepta.

Aussitôt, son cœur s'emballa, ruant et cognant dans sa poitrine. Il savait qui cela pouvait être et il était déchiré entre la volonté farouche de la voir et la peur terrible qui lui pressait le ventre, l'empêchait de se retourner, de le regarder, de se laisser submerger encore.

- Tony, je voudrais te parler.

C'était la voix de Pepper.

Tony ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il en est déçu ou soulagé. Peut-être un peu des deux. Peut-être qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne s'avoue pas, ou auxquelles il refuse de penser. Ça expliquerait pourquoi son armure est si rutilante ces derniers jours. Tony la polit toujours lorsqu'il veut se vider la tête. Ou alors, il lui ajoute des gadgets. Il la bidouille, la trifouille, invente des trucs inutiles, et oublie quelques heures tous les mots qui s'agitent dans son cerveau et qu'il ne veut pas prononcer.

Il se tourna vers sa co-directrice et ancienne amante, Pepper Potts, inquiet.

- Si c'est pour mauvaise nouvelle, je t'en supplie, j'ai eu ma dose, ronchonna-t-il en la guidant vers un vieux canapé dans un coin de la pièce.

Son sofa spécial "sieste".

Alors qu'il s'y écrasait fort peu élégamment, Pepper se campa devant lui, poings sur les hanches.

Bon, finalement, ça sentait les emmerdes.

Tony jeta un regard désespéré vers son établi où reposait l'un des gantelets de son armure. Il devrait peut-être songer à y ajouter…

- Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Steve ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle bien plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Ne me prends pas une idiote, Tony. Je sais que nous ne sommes plus ensemble – ça n'aurait pas marché de toute façon – mais je suis encore là pour m'occuper de toi. Et de ta foutue entreprise. Je sais que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond pour toi.

- Quel rapport avec Rogers, marmonna Tony en baissant les yeux.

- Tu l'évites, répondit simplement Pepper en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- N'importe quoi.

- Tu fais toujours l'enfant quand tu sais que j'ai raison.

Le propriétaire des lieux soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Glissant un regard vers elle, il se résigna. Son armure devrait attendre, Pepper ne le lâcherait pas avant de tout savoir.

**X X X**

- Natasha…

La voix était douce derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour trouver Bruce Banner, un café à la main, adossé au plan de travail de la cuisine. Cette fois-ci, il était habillé.

- Je voulais te demander, commença le docteur en se décollant du meuble, si tu savais ce qu'il se trame entre Steve et Tony.

L'espionne sourit.

- Je le sais.

- Mais tu ne me diras rien, c'est cela ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit. Elle adorait discuter avec Bruce. Sous ses manières bourrues, il percutait très vite, et il n'était pas nécessaire de lui répéter cent fois les choses pour qu'il les enregistre. L'apanage des génies. Si le pauvre Bruce n'était pas menacé de détruire la moitié de la ville quand il se mettait en colère, elle aurait presque pu en être jalouse.

Il soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter. La Russe n'était pas femme à livrer des informations confidentielles.

Puis les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en route.

Tony. Steve. Le sourire de Natasha. La gêne… Il se frappa le front sous le coup de l'évidence.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils…

Son sourire effacé, elle acquiesça.

- Oh merde.

- Ouais, Bruce. Merde.

- Et maintenant, ils s'évitent comme la peste ?

- Tony évite Steve plutôt. Et Steve boude.

- Ça ne va pas arranger l'équipe, si ça continue. Loki va arriver, il le remarquera tout de suite.

- J'y ai pensé aussi.

Les deux Avengers s'entre-regardèrent.

Ils se comprenaient.

- Nous devons faire en sorte qu'ils parviennent à se parler.

- Et toi Natasha, murmura soudainement Bruce, à qui parleras-tu ?

Elle le dévisagea sans rien dire, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne vint.

Elle baissa les yeux.

Clint pénétra dans la pièce.

- 'Tasha, je te cherchais…

En trois secondes, il se retrouve contre un mur, un couteau sous la gorge.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grinça Black Widow en le foudroyant du regard.

L'archer déglutit.

- Promis…

Elle le relâcha, sous le regard ébahi de Banner. Clint reprit son souffle.

- Tu voulais quoi, Barton ?

Le pauvre agent dévisagea sa coéquipière, ses couteaux et Bruce, avant de secouer la tête et de partir en maugréant. Il ne savait pas ce que le scientifique lui avait dit, mais la rouquine était en colère. Et Clint n'était pas stupide, ni suicidaire, au point de risquer une approche auprès d'une Natasha énervée. Il tenait à certaines parties de son anatomie.

* * *

_Je SAIS ce que vous pensez._

_Ce chapitre ne sert à rien._

_Et Tony et Steve alors ?_

_Il y a tromperie sur la marchandise._

_Détrompez-vous ! Ce chapitre est crucial, je vous assure. Et j'ai prévu un truc pour le chapitre 4… En la personne de Loki, on va commencer à rigoler. Ce qui importe dans ce petit chapitre, c'est ma question immédiate ! _

_Alors attention. __**Dans le prochain chapitre…**_

_**a/**__ Clint invite Natasha au restaurant._

_**b/**__Tony invite Steve au restaurant._

_**c/**__ Bruce invite Natasha au restaurant._

_**Allez mes petits amis on se motive, on vote en masse !**_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, et seulement si vous êtes sages, vous retrouverez, en vrac, le grand méchant Loup, Steve, des fleurs, Hulk et un service en porcelaine._

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Maybe we should talk

_**Disclaimer :**__ les personnages appartiennent aux Studios Marvel. Par contre, le script inepte de cette histoire est bien à moi !_

_Encore une fois, trop de choix et me voilà avec deux solutions ex-æquo ! J'avoue que vous m'avez surprise mes chéries sur ce coup-là… J'ai choisi de toutes vous satisfaire._

_J'ai du retard pour ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée. Je reviens de vacances au soleil et d'un festival où j'ai carbonisé, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas._

_Avec tout ce retard, je recule d'une semaine le chapitre 5, pour vous laisser le temps de voter !_

_.  
_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE QUATRE : MAYBE WE SHOULD TALK**_

_**x  
**_

_**x  
**_

- Agent Romanov, nous devons agir.

Natasha acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- L'équilibre de l'équipe est menacé par des querelles intestines, poursuivit son interlocuteur. Il est de notre devoir d'y remédier.

Il se tut quelques secondes, l'air vaguement embarrassé.

- Toutefois, je reconnais mon incompétence dans le domaine des relations humaines… Avez-vous une suggestion ?

Natasha eut un sourire espiègle en jetant l'une de ses dagues en l'air.

- Nous devrions en discuter ailleurs. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes, répondit-elle en la rattrapant entre deux doigts.

Elle remarqua avec plaisir la légère rougeur qui envahissait les joues de son vis-à-vis.

- Dans ce cas, je propose de nous retrouver dans un environnement neutre. Demain soir au restaurant, par exemple ? J'invite.

- Tant que ce n'est pas dans un indien, ce sera avec plaisir, docteur Banner.

**X X X**

Le lendemain, Natasha choisit d'être coquette. Elle aimait bien Banner et avec son métier, elle était rarement invitée à sortir en agréable compagnie, que ce soit parce qu'elle effrayait la plupart de ses collègues ou parce que ceux-ci étaient dépourvus de toute subtilité. Aussi accueillait-elle avec plaisir cet intermède avec Bruce, qui lui donnait l'occasion de rappeler sa féminité aux autres membres de son équipe de machos invétérés.

Enfin elle exagérait.

Stark avait _parfaitement_ remarqué qu'elle possédait une paire de seins.

Mais Stark était un petit crétin qui faisait n'importe quoi avec les femmes et s'amourachait des mauvais hommes.

Elle fixa ses cheveux roux d'une barrette avant de se trouver satisfaisante. Parfois, elle aimait pouvoir s'habiller correctement en dehors de ses missions sous couverture. Elle sourit à son reflet dans le miroir, attrapa sa veste et son sac à main puis quitta la chambre.

Dans le couloir, une voix l'intercepta.

- Tu sors ?

Et merde.

- Non Clint, je pars faire un tennis, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

L'autre esquissa une moue boudeuse et fronça les sourcils. Natasha soupira.

- Je vais au restaurant.

- Seule ?

Nouveau soupir exaspéré.

- Avec Banner.

L'archer afficha un air ébahi. Et un peu… triste aussi ?

Natasha n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur l'ombre qui traversa le regard de son coéquipier. Elle allait être en retard, mais elle se promit d'analyser la chose ultérieurement.

- Ah… murmura Clint en détournant le regard.

- Nous devons parler, Bruce et moi.

- Parler, hein…

L'amertume dans sa voix n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Elle se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Je vais être en retard.

Il secoua la tête.

- Okay. Bon. Bah, bonne soirée alors.

Elle tourna les talons et gagna le salon, où l'attendait son cavalier du jour.

**X X X**

- Tu es ravissante, ce soir, Natasha.

Elle sourit, presque gênée.

Il avait choisi un élégant restaurant de cuisine française, sans prétention, au troisième étage d'un immeuble au centre de Manhattan. Les plats étaient servis dans de fines assiettes en porcelaine blanche au liseré noir. Natasha appréciait le luxe discret de l'endroit et son ambiance sereine. Bruce était un bon juge des désirs des autres, contrairement aux apparences.

- J'aime beaucoup ce restaurant, dit soudainement le docteur avec un demi-sourire. Il est calme, je ne risque pas de voir l'Autre se réveiller dans un cadre aussi paisible.

Ah.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Aucun rapport avec elle, donc.

Pour un peu, elle s'en serait sentie vexée.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance charmante. Bruce, si on excluait certaines manières un peu rustres pour une société occidentale, s'avérait un homme plein d'humour, aux sujets de discussion variés et à la curiosité discrète.

Ça la changeait agréablement des blagues lourdingues de Stark, de la candeur de Steve ou la rustrerie de Thor, sans oublier la mauvaise humeur permanente de Fury.

Elle décelait pourtant au fond des prunelles un léger doute, une étincelle triste et perdue qui la touchait plus qu'elle ne devait l'admettre. Il y avait en lui une part de mélancolie profonde, que Natasha savait concentrée sur l'indésirable colocataire qui menaçait à tout instant de faire surface. Et même si elle sentait en lui la joie d'avoir enfin trouvé un endroit où se poser et où le Hulk était accepté presque comme un héros, même si les Avengers formaient une équipe soudée, dans ce combat contre sa moitié verte, Bruce était irrémédiablement seul.

A un moment donné, elle le sentit fragile. Plus qu'avant. Sur la défensive, comme si une fêlure s'était élargie dans l'armure du Docteur Banner. Elle s'alarma.

- Bruce, murmura-t-elle en avançant la main vers la sienne. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Leurs peaux se frôlèrent.

Aussitôt, le regard du médecin se voila. Il recula sa main brusquement. Natasha reposa la sienne, contrariée. Puis elle vit ses iris s'adoucir.

Il leva la main vers elle, approcha de sa joue.

- Tu as… du chocolat, ici, dit-il doucement.

Son pouce effleura le coin de sa bouche.

Il avait les mains chaudes.

Elle se sentit vaciller un instant sous la tendresse du geste. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Le quotidien d'une espionne ne devait pas s'embarrasser de sentimentalisme.

Et c'est elle alors qu'elle le remarqua.

Le minuscule éclat vert sur le cou de Bruce Banner.

**X X X**

Bruce ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Certes Natasha était une femme magnifique, une espionne hors pair et une compagnie remarquablement agréable, mais il n'aurait _jamais_ imaginé sentir son cœur s'emballer de cette façon au simple contact de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Au fond de lui, Bruce pensait encore à Betty, son ex-fiancée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue depuis qu'il s'était exilé, et il se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir oubliée.

Bon, en même temps, il était occupé à sauver le monde d'une invasion extraterrestre conduite par un dieu cornu maniaco-dépressif, il ne pouvait pas être partout.

Et puis, s'il était parfaitement honnête, il devait bien s'avouer que le temps avait fait son ouvrage, estompant les souvenirs, la culpabilité, le manque.

De toute façon, il y avait Hulk, alors, à quoi bon ? Bruce s'était résigné à être seul.

Peut-être était-ce le poids de cette trop longue solitude, le manque de la chaleur d'une femme, d'un simple contact physique, _humain_, avec quelqu'un, qui avait rendu son cœur si sensible et ses sens si troublés. Peut-être qu'à force de s'isoler ainsi, il s'était rendu plus vulnérable aux caprices du corps et du cœur.

Peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Natasha, malgré son sourire charmant et sa conversation déliée, en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé en terme d'aventures et de meurtrissures. Peut-être qu'il ne tombait pas vraiment amoureux, que ce n'était qu'une manifestation débile et profondément emmerdante de son psychisme sur son métabolisme.

Mais avec des peut-être, Bruce aurait transformé le Hulk en Schtroumf inoffensif depuis des lustres.

Parce que Hulk, lui, les "peut-être", il s'en tapait comme de son premier hochet – celui avant Loki, comprenons-nous.

Du coup, en sentant la peau douce d'une femme contre la peau de son hôte, et ce cœur qui palpitait dans la poitrine où il vivait, Hulk s'était senti tout revitalisé. Il fallait bien l'avouer, il s'ennuyait depuis que les extra-terrestres étaient rentrés chez eux. Il avait envie de s'amuser.

La fille était jolie, et le restaurant trop propre.

Hulk décida de sortir faire une promenade.

**X X X**

Natasha ravala un cri, bondit en arrière avec la vivacité d'un serpent alors que la vaisselle blanche explosait sous la masse verdâtre de Hulk.

Elle vit les yeux paniqués de Banner avant que leur doux brun mordoré ne vire au noir d'encre. La douleur dans son regard la surprit.

Pour la première fois, elle se sentit impuissante.

Les quelques autres clients hurlèrent.

Les serveurs hurlèrent.

Les cuisiniers se brulèrent les doigts.

En quelques secondes, il ne restait plus grand-chose de la table en pin anglais ou de la porcelaine française. La baie vitrée se fissura également contre l'épaule du monstre.

C'est alors que Natasha remarqua ce qui clochait. Hulk ne grognait pas. Non. De toutes ses dents jaunies, Hulk lui souriait.

- Belle Tasha, gargouilla-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Elle en perdit tous ses réflexes alors que le monstre la prenait dans sa main et la plaquait contre son torse.

Le choc et la terreur passés, elle comprit.

_Il lui faisait un câlin._

Mon dieu.

Que se passait-il dans le cerveau de Banner pour que le Hulk décide de lui faire _un câlin_ ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions.

Hulk sauta par la fenêtre.

Finalement, elle se décida à hurler.

Lorsque Hulk s'arrêta enfin de courir, un sacré paquet de plafonds était à refaire dans New York. Natasha ouvrit les yeux pour se découvrir perchée en haut de la statue de la liberté. Et Hulk rugissait violemment vers le ciel. Baissant les yeux vers un sol qu'elle savait terriblement loin, l'espionne choisit de ne pas avoir peur. Elle ne le savait pas, mais l'alerte avait déjà été donnée et les Avengers étaient à leur recherche.

Alors elle parla. Longtemps. Elle raconta beaucoup de choses au géant vert excédé, sur elle, sur sa vie et son passé, sur les craintes qui l'animaient chaque jour. Au fond du monstre, elle savait que Bruce l'entendait. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de tout ce qu'elle disait. Et quelque part, ça lui faisait du bien, à Natasha, d'extérioriser tous ces trucs qui lui obstruaient la gorge depuis des années et qu'elle se refusait à lâcher.

Bientôt, elle vit les yeux bruns remplacer les yeux noirs et les battements violents du cœur monstrueux s'atténuer. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, ce qu'il restait d'un Hulk apaisé jeta Natasha sur la corniche des visiteurs de la statue, et quelques minutes plus tard, un docteur Banner penaud se tenait à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolée, Natasha, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il…

- Ce n'est rien docteur, nous avons des choses plus urgentes à gérer…

- Non mais vraiment, je tiens à m'excuser, en plus avec tout ça, nous n'avons pas pu discuter du sujet qui nous préoccupait et… Oh, mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé…

Bruce se répandait en excuses, se flagellant pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas vraiment responsable. La Russe avait l'impression d'observer un enfant. D'une certaine façon, cela l'attendrit.

- Bruce, vous êtes nu.

**X X X**

Le restaurant était chic et visiblement désert.

Il donnait sur la baie illuminée de New York, l'eau miroitant jusqu'à l'horizon sous un ciel couvert de nuages. La carte semblait horriblement chère, et les serveuses trop jolies pour ne pas avoir été triées sur le volet.

Des bouquets de roses fleurissaient sur les tables recouvertes de nappes en dentelle blanche et Steve soupçonna immédiatement les couverts d'être en argent.

Curieusement, l'endroit affichait un petit côté rétro digne des années quarante qui plut immédiatement au super-héros, malgré le luxe ostentatoire du lieu. Il retrouvait une atmosphère qu'il aurait pu connaître à l'époque où il avait été sensé vivre. Et pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas observé, poursuivi par sa célébrité toute neuve et très embarrassante.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir affreusement gêné lorsque la seule personne présente vint à sa rencontre.

Tony.

- Stark, je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?

Il brandit le petit papier blanc qu'il serrait dans sa main depuis près d'une heure.

- C'est une invitation, Steve. Au restaurant, répondit courtoisement Tony avec un sourire cajoleur.

Le blond roula des yeux exaspérés.

- C'est une _carte au trésor_, Tony.

- Le résultat est le même, rétorqua l'interpellé avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'inviter directement, comme tout le monde ?

La colère dans les yeux du capitaine fit ravaler son ironie au milliardaire. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux vers sa poche de veston.

- Ça ne vient pas de moi, Steve. J'ai reçu la même chose.

Tony lui tendit un carton similaire au sien.

"Oh" fut tout ce que le héros parvint à articuler.

- Nous sommes victimes de notre curiosité, rigola Tony, un peu gêné.

Steve se rembrunit.

- Puisque tu ne m'as pas invité et que tout ceci n'est qu'une supercherie, peut-être que nous pourrions rentrer ?

Il y eut comme un éclair de panique dans le regard de Tony Stark.

- Nous sommes là. La table est réservée. Autant en profiter non ? suggéra ce dernier en s'approchant d'une table pour deux à côté de la fenêtre.

Il vit le capitaine hésiter. Il tiqua un peu.

- C'est d'accord.

**X X X**

- Natasha mais tu es folle ! Ou inconsciente ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris hein ? On s'est inquiété comme pas possible ! Merde ! Ça va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareilles !

Clint s'égosillait sur sa collègue depuis un bon quart d'heure au milieu du salon. Impassible, Black Widow l'admirait en train de se casser la voix, détaillant la courbe violacée de la veine sur son cou, ou la cambrure raide des muscles de ses épaules. Au fond, elle le trouvait plutôt sexy, quand il s'affirmait comme ça.

- Tu étais avec HULK ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelés immédiatement ? Hein ? J'étais mort de trouille !

Mais quand un postillon de rage l'atteignit, elle décida qu'elle en avait marre de se faire injurier pour rien.

- Clint, ta gueule tu veux. Je dînais avec Banner, pas avec Hulk. C'était un accident et je vais bien. Je suis une grande fille, arrête de flipper.

L'archer s'interrompit net et son visage se ferma.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux jamais considérer une seule seconde qu'il y a d'autres personnes que toi-même sur cette planète qui peuvent tenir un minimum à toi ?

Natasha pâlit et se tut.

Dans les dents, qu'il aurait pu dire.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

- J'ai eu peur, Tasha. Depuis Prague, je…

- Ne parle pas de Prague.

Une dague jetée en l'air, le silence trop pesant.

- C'est pour quoi, les fleurs ? demanda soudainement l'espionne.

A sa grande surprise, Clint devint écarlate. Il regarda longtemps le bouquet de fleurs blanches, orange et rouges qu'il serrait dans sa main depuis tout à l'heure, et eut une moue contrite à l'adresse des nombreux pétales écrasés au sol dans sa colère. Il se racla difficilement la gorge.

- C'est, euh… Hum… Pour toi.

Il lui tendit d'un geste brusque.

- Pour m'excuser. Et euh, aussi parce que je suis content que tu sois en vie.

Il grimaça.

- Et hum… Peut-être… je me disais que… Enfin… Tu m'accompagnerais au restaurant, un de ces quatre ?

Elle le fixait ave des yeux ébahis en saisissant le bouquet.

- Quand tu veux hein, je te laisse choisir le jour et même l'heure si tu veux, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Elle sourit.

- Clint, ce sont des chrysanthèmes*…

**X X X**

- Tu m'évites Tony.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Tu te lèves avant moi pour pouvoir disparaître dans ton labo, Pepper t'apporte les dossiers à examiner directement en bas, JARVIS te sert à manger dans le sous-sol et je te soupçonne même de dormir au milieu de tes machines ! La dernière fois, tu t'es même installé à l'autre bout du salon

- Bon, peut-être que je t'évite un peu, marmonna un Tony au pied du mur.

- Si c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois…

Le brun rougit. Il avait fait mouche.

- Écoute Tony, tu n'es quand même pas _con_ à ce point ?

L'autre releva la tête brutalement. Le capitaine venait de jurer. OHMONDIEU. Rien que pour ça, il pouvait propulser ce dîner dans son Top 10. Même si, bon, sur ce coup-là, c'était lui qui en prenait pour son grade.

Il soupira. Il était sûr que Steve voyait les choses sous le mauvais angle. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa chambre avait été… particulier pour le milliardaire. Au-delà des évènements, c'étaient les implications qui l'agaçaient au point de fuir leur origine.

- En plus, si nous sommes totalement honnêtes, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose.

- On s'est embrassé Steve. Arrête d'utiliser des paraphrases.

- Et ça n'a pas été plus loin.

- Pas faute de l'avoir voulu, marmonna Tony dans son bouc.

Le blond baissa les yeux. Alors c'était ça.

- Tony… (Il hésita.) Tu dois comprendre que c'est difficile, comme situation, pour moi. Je n'ai jamais…

- Arrête.

Le ton de sa voix était tranchant.

- Je sais ce que tu as vécu, ou pas vécu. J'ai suffisamment plaisanté sur la question pour ne pas avoir besoin que tu me le rappelles. Et ne commets pas l'erreur de croire que tu es le seul à trouver cela compliqué.

Steve en resta bouche bée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Tu ne m'en veux pas pour…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe, Steve ! (le capitaine rougit.) Oh enfin ! Je suis Anthony Stark, ou IronMan, je suis un héros, un milliardaire, un génie et un dragueur. Et toi, tu débarques et BAM, comme ça, je vois tout ce que je pensais acquis s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est pas que tu sois un homme, que tu aies en réalité le double de mon âge alors que tu en fais moitié moins ou encore que tu sois plus puceau qu'un nouveau-né, non. Non, le pire, c'est que tu es l'œuvre de mon père et que cet enfoiré, en plus d'avoir été un père merdique, continue de me pourrir la vie même après sa mort !

- Il pourrit un peu la mienne aussi, sur ce coup-là, tu sais, murmura doucement Steve en avançant sa main vers celle de Tony.

Le brun eut un regard soudainement très doux en lui attrapant les doigts.

- Steve, faut pas que tu le prennes mal. Mon père était un génie. Un connard de génie mais un génie quand même.

Tony pressa un peu plus fort la main du capitaine.

- Je trouverais une solution. Je te le promets.

- Ça n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. Pas uniquement.

Stark haussa un sourcil.

- Arrête de fuir Tony. Tu ne m'auras pas. Je sais que tu t'en fiches que je sois un homme, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as jamais… essayé, toi et ta curiosité malsaine. Y'a un truc qui cloche, et ce n'est pas non plus ton père.

Tony relâcha la main de Steve comme s'il s'était brûlé. Son regard se perdit sur les vaguelettes de la baie de Manhattan, et sur les lumières qui s'y reflétaient.

Le silence s'éternisa. Le blond se sentait presque gêné.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, murmura finalement le brun en fixant toujours l'horizon.

**X X X**

-Mission accomplie ! s'écria Natasha en serrant la main de Bruce, assis à ses côtes sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face.

La rousse replia ses jumelles.

- La situation semble à nouveau stable, sourit-elle. Pour le reste, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'étrange regard que le docteur posait sur elle alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à regagner la tour Stark qui brillait de milles feux dans l'obscurité.

L'avenir, hein ?

**X X X**

Il était terriblement tard lorsque les deux hommes atteignirent enfin la tour Stark. Ils titubaient beaucoup en gagnant les étages, mais contrairement aux idées mesquines de quelques esprits déplacés, ils n'avaient pas bu.

Enfin pas trop, en ce qui concernait Tony, puisque le Captain était immunisé contre l'alcool, de toute façon.

De l'avis de son partenaire, c'était à la fois parfaitement injuste et incroyablement décevant. Comment un amateur de whisky tel que Tony pourrait-il survivre avec un homme qui buvait les liqueurs comme de l'eau ?

Mais revenons à nos super-héros.

S'ils trébuchaient, c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser pour songer à regarder où ils mettaient les pieds.

C'était soudainement comme si toutes ces semaines de non-dits, toutes ces journées à s'éviter, s'étaient dissipés dans l'atmosphère tamisée d'un restaurant rétro. La chaleur des lèvres de l'autre, sous la peau, les mains passées sous les chemises, la brûlure du désir quelque part au creux ventre, tout avait effacé le spectre des doutes et des terreurs.

L'heure n'était plus à la spéculation, aux fuites et aux reculs.

Tony embrassait Steve, et Steve répondait à Tony avec la même ferveur incandescente, la même passion dans ses lèvres fermes.

Ils ne comprirent pas vraiment comment ils parvinrent à gagner la chambre de Tony. Il leur était soudainement impensable de se séparer pour la nuit, pas après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce soir, après les premiers aveux de Tony. Pas avec ce déferlement de passion dans leurs veines, cette avidité qui les rongeait comme s'ils cherchaient à rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdus à s'évincer comme des enfants.

Leurs langues semblaient ne jamais vouloir se séparer, et ils cherchaient leur souffle dans la bouche de l'autre, s'asphyxiant dans leur étreinte, s'aimant à en crever sans être seulement capable de se l'avouer à eux-mêmes.

Ils s'échouèrent sur l'immense lit de Stark, à moitié dévêtus déjà, et Tony referma ses bras sur le torse puissant du blond. Gémissant de frustration, il se sépara finalement de son capitaine et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Si mon père n'était pas mort, je le tuerais de mes mains, murmura-t-il dans le noir.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, répondit doucement Steve en glissant sa main contre la nuque de son amant retrouvé.

Enlacés, ils finirent par s'endormir, sombrant dans un sommeil paisible jusqu'à ce qu'un immense fracas ne les réveille en sursaut.

Le soleil pointait déjà son nez derrière les volets.

Ou plutôt derrière les vitres.

Ce qu'il restait des vitres et des volets, très exactement.

La moitié de la chambre était jonchée d'éclats de verre, la poussière noyant la pièce dans un brouillard crayeux.

Tony manqua de s'étouffer. Il en avait marre qu'on s'acharne à casser sa maison !

Et puis la fumée se dissipa.

Les deux super-héros bondirent sur leurs pieds avec ce qui leur restait de dignité au vu de leur tenue et dans un bel ensemble, se mirent en position de combat.

Tony jura, il ne portait pas ses bracelets Mark IV. Merde.

Car dans l'encadrement de ce qui fut autrefois une fenêtre, élégamment vêtu de cuir noir et de soie verte, tout paré d'argent, se tenait Loki, un doigt accusateur pointé sur la poitrine du Captain America.

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LE TOUCHER, hurla-t-il en désignant Tony du menton. TONY STARK EST À MOI !

* * *

**.  
**

_*__** Chrysanthèmes :**__ pour celles qui ne connaissent pas le langage des fleurs, les chrysanthèmes sont les fleurs que l'on met généralement sur les tombes, lors des enterrements ou même plus tard. Les fleurs des morts quoi. Clint les trouvait jolies… __(Ndlr : cet épisode est tiré de la vie réelle de l'auteur.)_

_.  
_

_Bon, je voulais vous faire un lemon et puis finalement j'ai abandonné l'idée pour un truc bien plus rigolo au chapitre suivant ! Va falloir patienter encore un peu._

_Encore désolée du retard mais pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, soit huit pages au lieu de cinq et il se passe plein de trucs ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_C'est donc l'heure du vote mes petits amis. Évidemment, nous allons ici parler de Loki, après une entrée pareille, on ne peut pas y couper !_

_a/ Loki se fait casser la gueule par Hulk, épisode deux._

_b/ Loki défie Steve en duel pour la propriété de Tony Stark._

_c/ Loki vient se faire récupérer par un Nick Fury en colère, avec l'aimable concours de Thor._

_J'avoue que dans tous les cas on va bien se marrer les poulettes._

_Des suggestions concernant Steve et Tony ? Concernant Bruce et Natasha ? Concernant Clint et Natasha ? A propos d'autres choses ? Je suis toute ouïe !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, le 3 septembre, je vous attends avec un citron, Howard Stark, un casque à cornes et un paquet de guimauve. _

_Si vous trouvez des fautes, signalez-les moi, je n'ai pas de bêta sur cette fic ! Je vous aime !_

_Amy._


	5. Cause love is just a fight

_**Disclaimer :**__ A mon plus grand désespoir, les personnages d'Avengers (et par extension de cette fiction) sont la propriété des studios Marvel. En revanche, la connerie congénitale qui caractérise cet écrit est bien à moi !_

_**Remerciements :**__ Ah mes petites chéries. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me suivre et à voter, alors je voulais vous dire que je vous aime très fort. _

_Pour tous les Guests qui me commentent, je suis désolée de ne pas vous répondre, je n'aime pas trop les RAR inclues dans les chapitres des auteurs, alors ne m'en voulez pas ! Je lis tous vos commentaires avec attention et un grand sourire et je comptabilise bien sûr vos votes ! Je vous aime tout pareil !_

_**Je remercie donc chez les guests**__ : an'o'nyme, MiiMiichAn, Tiff, Akarisnape, Solania, Flory W, Black Wolf, Aude, Envy974, Mika Kalea, V, Ruby. _

_Sinon, vous aurez remarqué le changement de titre de cette fiction. J'étais en train d'écouter Led Zeppelin et j'ai eu ce petit flash de modification. Comme ça, ça peut même s'appliquer à tous les couples de cette fiction ! Mes titres de chapitres sont par contre toujours aussi médiocres._

_Pour ce chapitre, une des propositions s'est largement détachée, alors c'est parti pour se marrer ! _

_Oh, j'ajoute que vous allez probablement me tuer pour ce que je vais faire, mais on se voit à la fin !_

_.  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : 'CAUSE LOVE IS JUST A FIGHT **

**x**

**x**

_**Quelques jours plus tôt…**_

_Les lèvres se cherchaient, avides de l'une de l'autre, de son goût, de sa chaleur sur la langue. Les mains caressaient les peaux brûlantes, les cœurs s'emballaient, battaient la chamade tout contre le torse de l'autre. Les chairs s'échauffaient, l'esprit s'était déjà envolé à des années-lumière de là, et Tony, tout contre le corps puissant de Steve, se sentait déjà partir sous les assauts de cet homme viril qui le touchait comme personne avant lui._

_En même temps, Tony n'avait que peu d'expériences avec les hommes, et encore moins avec des hommes vierges._

_Lorsque Tony les fit basculer sur le lit king-size de sa chambre, il sentit Steve se raidir. Il entreprit alors de le détendre, parcourant sa gorge de baisers lascifs, caressant sensuellement ses hanches en lui murmurant mille promesses au creux de l'oreille. Et son beau capitaine, sous ses assauts, se détendait lentement en gémissant._

_Tony ne s'était pas senti aussi excité depuis longtemps. Le défi que lui opposait le capitaine attisait son désir, et la légère rougeur qui colorait les joues de son partenaire lui conférait un air vaguement candide qui séduisait le milliardaire au plus haut point. _

_Lentement, très lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer, il entreprit de relever le T-shirt du soldat pour dégager son ventre, qu'il caressa avec la même douceur que le reste de son corps. Steve haletait doucement, et ses mains se posèrent – enfin – sous le haut du brun qui frémit de plaisir._

_Les mains de Steve étaient fermes, un peu calleuses à cause de ses entraînements de boxe et à force de tenir un bouclier en adamantium pour se battre. La sensation sur sa peau était divine. Tony ferma les yeux en embrassant son vis-à-vis à pleine bouche. Il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais._

_Il fit passer le t-shirt du capitaine par-dessus sa tête, et s'arrêta un instant, subjugué, pour admirer la musculature parfaite que le sérum avait conféré à celui qui partageait désormais son lit – et sûrement un peu plus que ça. Il effleura les abdominaux finement tracés, la courbe parfaite des pectoraux et des épaules, le creux de ses hanches, avant de se jeter avidement sur la gorge offerte pour la mordiller tendrement. Steve gémit en s'agrippant plus fort au dos de son amant._

_La langue de Tony jouait sur sa peau, son nombril, son cou. Il semblait être partout à la fois._

_Le T-shirt du brun avait déjà quitté ses épaules, et Steve sentait son érection se presser contre sa cuisse. _

_A cette pensée, il se sentit rougir et il entendit Tony étouffer un rire. C'est alors qu'il se rappela._

_Brutalement, soudain oublieux de la force surhumaine dont l'avait doté le sérum, il saisit l'avant-bras de Tony et le repoussa._

_- Arrête, murmura-t-il._

_La surprise fit obéir l'inventeur. Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur son visage._

_- Je… Ça ne sert à rien, Tony, lâcha Steve en détournant le regard du visage si séduisant de son partenaire._

_- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je sais bien que c'est ta première fois, mais ne me dit pas que tu n'en as pas envie…_

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil._

_- Ce n'est pas ça…_

_Il avait vraiment l'air embarrassé, et Tony décida d'être sérieux quelques minutes. Il aviserait ensuite._

_- Ton père a voulu créer le super-héros parfait._

_- Et ? Il a réussi non ?_

_- Oui Tony. Il a trop bien réussi._

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_Le visage du capitaine avait viré à l'écarlate et il gardait les yeux ostensiblement fixés au plafond. Il aurait voulu que son partenaire comprenne sans qu'il ait besoin de trop s'étendre sur la question. Il aurait voulu qu'il soit capable de suivre par lui-même le raisonnement tellement suranné de son défunt père. Mais Tony n'était pas Howard Stark, et d'une certaine façon, c'était tant mieux._

_Reprenant sa respiration, Steve lui expliqua tout dans un souffle._

_- A l'époque où ton père a inventé le sérum, nous étions en guerre, et pour l'Amérique, le super-héros parfait devait être fort, courageux et engagé pour sa patrie. En 1940, je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir peur, ou de trembler. Je devais sauver mon pays et pour tout le monde, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Même pour moi, ça me semblait être mon devoir, mon seul et unique but. Mais en période de guerre, les ennemis rôdent. C'est pour ça que ton père a imaginé que le super-héros parfait ne devait pas avoir de point faible…_

_Tony le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. L'ancien soldat pouvait presque deviner les rouages de son cerveau qui s'agitaient derrière ses prunelles, assemblant peu à peu les pièces du puzzle et le sens des paroles de Steve. Celui-ci reprit son récit._

_- Un super-héros parfait, sans point faible, c'était un super-héros qui n'avait ni femme ni enfant, personne qu'il aimait suffisamment pour qu'on puisse s'en servir contre lui… Mais comment faire pour que leur héros national n'ait pas de famille pour l'affaiblir, le ramener à la même hauteur que le commun des mortels ? Pour pallier à ces sentiments tellement _humains_, Howard a eu une idée de génie. _

_La rancœur perçait dans la voix de Steve._

_- Pour ne pas avoir de famille, ne pas aimer, ne pas avoir d'enfant, il fallait supprimer le problème à la source… On ne fait pas ce qu'on ne peut pas faire, pas vrai ?_

_Et soudain, Tony comprit. Il ouvrit une bouche horrifiée dont aucun son ne sortit. Il ne pouvait imaginer pire punition pour un homme que celle qu'Howard avait infligé à Steve. Il avait envie de hurler de rage, d'aller déterrer le cadavre décomposé de son enfoiré de père puis de le ressusciter pour le tuer à nouveau. Histoire d'évacuer la colère et de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Steve, et à lui-même par la même occasion._

_- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Et… pourtant… Peggy… Bucky…_

_- J'ai disparu sous la glace avant même qu'il ait pu se passer quoi que ce soit avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux._

_Le regard du capitaine était sombre. Tony s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir évoqué ces douloureux souvenirs._

_- Tout ce que tu pourras me faire ne changera rien, Tony. Je suis impuissant._

**X X X**

- ENLEVEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE LÀ ! TONY STARK EST A MOI !

L'arrivée fracassante de Loki laissa les deux super-héros totalement hébétés. Évidemment, avec le boucan qu'avait fait le Dieu, tous les autres Avengers se précipitèrent vers la chambre de Tony, prêts au combat.

Mais le spectacle qui les attendait les figea sur place.

Steve et Tony se tenaient côte à côte, à moitié nus. Leurs mains se frôlaient dangereusement. Debout devant eux, le doigt pointé sur la poitrine éclairée par le réacteur de Tony, un Loki tremblant de fureur se désintéressait totalement de la vitre qu'il avait littéralement pulvérisée pour pénétrer dans la chambre.

Tony lui hurlait qu'on ne pouvait pas entrer chez les gens en cassant tout comme ça, même si ça semblait être une habitude dans la famille JARVIS hurlait que c'était impossible que ce méchant de pacotille ait pu déjouer son système de surveillance et Steve hurlait que Loki pouvait toujours aller lustrer son casque pour qu'il lui cède Tony.

Là-dessus, la petite équipe du SHIELD ne comprenait plus grand-chose.

Bruce et Natasha échangèrent un regard entendu quant à la tenue de leur deux collègues et Clint faillit s'étrangler de jalousie – mais le vert* ne lui allait pas au teint, et il en avait assez vu sous la domination de Loki pour le restant de ses jours.

Thor regardait Loki avec un air de profonde incompréhension et, visiblement, une envie violemment réprimée de se jeter sur lui pour faire un câlin à son petit frère adoré. Et peu importait que ledit petit frère s'acharne à lui rappeler le contraire. Un coup de marteau bien placé, et il la fermerait assez longtemps pour que Thor le cajole à son gré. Mais il devait bien avouer que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.

Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, toutefois il avait bien saisi que son frangin préféré avait encore fait une connerie. Qui impliquait Tony Stark.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il en tâchant de rester le plus calme possible.

- Il se passe que ce misérable cloporte est en train de jouer avec mes affaires ! s'écria Loki sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Tes affaires ? Je ne suis pas un jouet ! protesta Tony, outré.

- TONY EST A MOI ! explosa le dieu.

- Loki, tu ne peux pas décider tout seul de ce qui t'appartient ou pas, temporisa Thor avec un regard condescendant vers le Jotun.

- Je suis un Dieu. Je fais ce que je veux.

Il croisa résolument les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur. Son grand frère adoptif soupira.

- Loki, tu pourrais au moins demander l'avis de l'ami Stark…

Loki ouvrit de grands yeux, comme s'il ne lui était pas une seule fois venu à l'esprit que Tony pouvait le rejeter. Après tout, il venait d'être gracié par la cours suprême d'Asgard, accepté sur Midgard par le SHIELD comme réparateur officiel de New York et il était ici avec des intentions pacifiques. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à se battre encore contre cette bande hétéroclite que formaient les Avengers. Il était persuadé que tout aurait été facile, désormais.

Steve rassembla alors sa légendaire audace et se décida à intervenir. Il se racla la gorge.

- Peut-être serait-il également judicieux d'ajouter que Tony est déjà pris, assena-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur les doigts du milliardaire.

Toute l'assemblée, Tony compris, se tourna, abasourdie, vers le capitaine qui rougit avec violence. Puis il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'annoncer ça comme – il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir prévu de l'annoncer tout court – mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

- Tony est MON petit-ami, affirma-t-il en braquant des yeux décidés sur Loki.

Aussitôt, un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du Jotun. Un joyeux bazar sévit dans les rangs des Avengers suite à cette déclaration, mais bien vite, leur amitié et leur professionnalisme classa l'affaire sous l'intitulé « qu'ils fassent donc ce qui leur plaisent tant que nous n'y sommes pas mêlés » et leur attention revint tout entière vers le Dieu du Chaos qui se régalait du spectacle.

-Bien, bien, bien, roucoula alors Loki en souriant toujours. Puisqu'il en est ainsi… Steve Rogers, je vous défie en duel ! Le vainqueur remportera Tony Stark !

Et malgré les protestations vigoureuses de ce dernier, clamant à tout va qu'il n'était pas un trophée, Steve accepta.

Et le duel s'organisa.

**X X X**

Tony ne l'avouerait pas, mais il était terrifié.

Complètement paniqué à l'idée de Steve – son Steve – puisse ne pas remporter ce duel stupide et puéril, et qu'il y laisse la peau.

Il se souvenait encore de l'épisode du parc où Captain America avait pris de plein fouet un rayon laser. Et même s'il avait parfaitement conscience des capacités de régénération hors-normes de son partenaire, il savait également que la magie de l'Asgardien pouvait tout à fait les enrayer et condamner l'homme qu'il… enfin… Steve… à une mort certaine. Il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter.

Par précaution, il avait enfilé ses bracelets Mark IV, cette fois. Il voulait être en mesure de sauver son ami si les choses dégénéraient.

Ils avaient mis moins de vingt-quatre heures pour arranger le duel. Tout le monde était d'accord pour que le combat se déroule sur le toit de la tour Stark. On avait établi des barrières de protection, on avait fait en sorte que Fury ne soit au courant de rien et on avait préparé bières fraîches, sandwiches aux cornichons et paquets de chamallows pour s'occuper pendant le combat des deux prétendants de Stark.

À onze heures tapantes, Loki se présenta fort courtoisement à la porte d'entrée. JARVIS le fit monter jusqu'à l'étage d'habitation, et Clint faillit avoir une attaque de voir le dieu qui l'avait asservi se promener en tout impunité au milieu du salon.

Alors que tous s'apprêtaient à monter sur le toit, Loki sortit de nulle part un petit boitier gris, un sourire espiègle étirant ses fines lèvres.

- Comme je ne suis pas autorisé à réduire l'un d'entre vous en charpie sous peine de violentes représailles, commença le dieu avec une petite moue déçue, je propose donc de régler notre petit différent par un moyen très utilisés des mortels.

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise. Le voilà qui se montrait raisonnable !

- Je propose donc, reprit Loki en ménageant son effet, un duel de jeux vidéos.

Et il lâcha le boitier de Mario Kart sur la grande table basse blanche du salon Stark.

**X X X**

On rapatria les boissons et les amuse-gueules dans le salon et chacun prit place dans les moelleux fauteuils de cuir blanc que Tony avait fait rajouter depuis que sa paisible tour s'était transformée en colonie de vacances pour super-héros. Loki et Steve s'installèrent côte à côte sur l'un des canapés, en face de l'écran géant qui tenait lieu de télé.

Tony alluma sa PS3 et leur tendit les manettes sans fil.

L'Asgardien autant que le soldat décongelé affichait un air totalement perplexe face à l'engin. Visiblement, Loki avait décidé de jouer le jeu et ne s'était pas renseigné sur l'utilisation de la console vidéo. De toute façon, Heimdall, seul susceptible d'avoir un tant soit peu d'informations sur la question, le détestait tellement depuis qu'il l'avait transformé en glaçon doré qu'il ne lui aurait sûrement pas donné l'ombre d'un conseil sur l'objet de ses interrogations.

Patient, Tony expliqua alors aux deux antagonistes comment se servir de l'engin électronique. Il avait l'impression de parler à deux jeunes enfants.

Heureusement, l'un comme l'autre comprirent assez rapidement, Loki parce qu'il était un dieu réputé pour son intelligence, et Steve parce que son amant lui avait déjà donné quelques cours d'informatique histoire qu'il rattrape un peu son désespérant retard.

Très vite, ils lancèrent la partie, choisissant leur personnage de façon totalement aléatoire… ou pas.

Loki attela son kart – vert – avec Luigi et Yoshi, parce que « oh mais ils sont verts ! » et Steve opta pour Mario et Toad, en déclarant que le premier était le héros et que le deuxième avait une tête absolument adorable avec ce champignon qui lui servait de chapeau.

Tony lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Cet amour soudain pour les choses mignonnes ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image qu'il se faisait de son capitaine.

Et puis la course commença.

Les spectateurs durent bien avouer que les dix premières minutes, aucun des deux joueurs n'était meilleur que l'autre. C'était même particulièrement désastreux.

Après s'être encastré trois fois chacun dans un mur, s'être fait auto-exploser une bonne demi-douzaine de fois et être tombés dans le vide intersidéral à tant de reprises qu'ils avaient oublié de les compter, Steve et Loki parvinrent à prendre les commandes à peu près en main.

Tous, autour d'eux, connaissait le jeu. Même Thor, grâce à son long séjour sur Terre quelque temps auparavant, avait trouvé l'occasion d'apprendre les rudiments de Mario Kart en compagnie de Tony Stark. Alors évidemment, ils y allaient tous de leurs petits conseils, et force était d'admettre que le pauvre Loki n'avait pas beaucoup de supporters.

Même Thor le trahissait pour soutenir Steve, parce qu'il aimait bien Stark et Rogers et ne voulait pas voir Loki briser le fragile équilibre qui était parvenu à s'installer dans leur petite équipe. De plus, au vu de l'acharnement que mettait Loki à le repousser, Thor était en train de comprendre la leçon. Il n'était peut-être pas toujours très fin, mais il n'était pas stupide. Et tant que son petit frère n'aurait pas manifesté un minimum de bonne volonté envers lui et ses amis, il camperait sur ses positions qui frôlaient le caprice d'un enfant de deux ans.

A la cinquième course, les deux protagonistes maîtrisaient enfin leur véhicule. Ou presque.

Steve s'acharnait encore à tourner la manette en même temps qu'il faisait virer son Kart et Loki n'avait toujours pas compris que les peaux de bananes étaient _contre_ lui, mais au moins arrêtaient-ils de mourir bêtement en tombant dans des trous.

- Steve, mais prends l'étoile bordel ! A gauche ! A GAUCHE ! Steve ! Mais lance le champi, allez, lance-le !

L'ambiance était déchaînée dans le grand salon. Les sauveurs du monde retombaient en enfance devant une console de jeux vidéo.

- Attention, derrière toi, il arrive ! Tourne ! TOURNE ! MAIS TOURNE !

Les Avengers hurlaient.

- Loki, enflure, arrête de me piquer toutes les munitions ! rageait Steve en se faisant doubler. ET VOUS, ARRETEZ DE ME HURLER DANS LES OREILLES !

Mais personne n'écouta.

Et le match continua.

Steve menait 2-1. Le premier arrivé à cinq remportait Tony Stark.

Loki fulminait lorsque le score augmenta en faveur de Steve. Alors, discrètement, il canalisa ses pouvoirs.

- LOKI SALE TRICHEUR ! On a tous vu que tu utilisais ta magie ! beugla Clint qui était devenu particulièrement sensible à la sorcellerie du dieu depuis que celui-ci en avait fait son esclave.

Le Jotun tenta bien de nier mais la manette de Steve s'était mise à trembler furieusement.

- Enfoiré, arrête de faire vibrer ma manette ! De toute façon, je suis toujours meilleur que toi !

Steve était effectivement en tête, mais les vibrations de sa manette contrariaient sa trajectoire.

- Pas de ma faute si tu roules sur la mauvaise partie de la route, railla l'ancien méchant en reprenant la tête.

- MAIS IL TRICHE ! On ne peut pas aller aussi vite dans Mario Kart ! s'offusqua Tony.

- LOKI ARRETE TES CONNERIES ! grogna Steve en se jetant sur son adversaire.

- Dégage de moi, Avengers de mes deux !

- Je dégagerais quand tu arrêteras de tricher !

Les deux joueurs en étaient venus aux mains et Loki tirait férocement les cheveux de Steve qui tentait de lui mordre le bras.

- Loki, laisse Steve tranquille !

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! AIEUH !

Steve était parvenu à lui faire lâcher prise d'un coup de dent et s'acharnait désormais à le balancer par terre, mais le Jotun était plus souple qu'une anguille.

- Reviens par là, petite raclure d'enfoiré de tricheur !

C'était rare de voir Steve jurer et Tony jugea que le spectacle ne lui déplaisait pas. Les muscles de son capitaine saillaient sous son T-shirt et il trouvait la vue vraiment très distrayante.

- AH NON ! Ami Archer, laissez mon frère tranquille !

- Il est en train de ruiner le salon ! Il a triché ! protesta Clint, qui, accroché sur le dos de Loki, tentait de lui enfoncer les doigts dans le nez.

Thor dégaina son marteau dans le but d'assommer l'agent Barton, mais Natasha surgit, revolver en main et prit la défense de Clint.

Bruce dans le canapé, semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour rester impassible, mais son visage se colorait lentement de vert face à l'agitation ambiante.

Tony, agacé de voir son salon réduit à l'état de champ de bataille et son petit ami transformé en punching-ball, décida d'intervenir.

- NON TONY NE T'EN MÊLE PAS ! tentèrent en cœur Bruce et Natasha.

Peine perdue.

Le duel virait en pugilat général.

Thor avait abandonné son marteau et tachait d'arracher Loki à l'étreinte de Clint, tandis que Steve écrasait la gorge du Jotun de ses deux mains, Tony essayant vainement de l'empêcher de tuer leur ennemi au milieu de sa maison tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans les oreilles de l'Asgardien. Natasha bondit pour éviter que le poing démesuré de Thor n'assomme son partenaire d'espionnage et Bruce désespérait.

Les Karts, sur l'écran, tombaient dans le vide.

- Je te déteste, misérable Dieu de pacotille !

- Allez tous crever, maudits Avengers ! couina Loki, les doigts de Clint toujours enfoncé dans ses narines.

- VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER IMMEDIATEMENT VOTRE BORDEL ! hurla soudain une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous.

Ils s'immobilisèrent dans leur grotesque enchevêtrement de corps.

Nick Fury, furieux, les observait.

Oups.

- JARVIS m'a prévenu ! Ça fait UN QUART D'HEURE que j'essaye de vous joindre ! ALORS GROUILLEZ VOUS, parce qu'on a une urgence dans le centre-ville !

Penauds, les super-héros se séparèrent tant bien que mal et coururent revêtir leurs tenues de combats. On ne discutait pas les ordres de Fury, même au beau milieu d'un duel à l'enjeu capital.

- ET VOUS, poursuivit Fury avec rage en se tournant vers Loki, RETOURNEZ RÉPARER LES DÉGÂTS QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT LA DERNIÈRE FOIS !

.

* * *

**.  
**

_*__**vert :**__ pour celles qui n'auraient pas compris la vanne, le vert est la couleur de la jalousie… « Vert de jalousie » comme on dit. Voilà voilà. De là à dire que le Hulk est en fait le reflet d'un gros complexe de jalousie maladive chez Bruce, il n'y a qu'un pas que je ne franchirais pas. _

_**Disclaimer deux :**__ merci à Sony de m'avoir prêté une PS3 pour ce chapitre et à Nintendo pour le prêt d'un jeu Mario Kart._

_Je ne fais pas de pub pour ces deux entreprises !_

_Merci aussi à __**Nepsis Amaterasu**__, ma petite sœur de cœur, pour l'idée du duel à Mario Kart._

_Désolée pour la connerie congénitale de ce chapitre, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'entretuent._

_Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant._

_J'espère que vous m'aimez quand même. Entre deux conneries, j'écrirais des trucs sérieux avec tout ce petit monde._

_**Dans le prochain chapitre,**__ retrouvez nos héros en compagnie d'un bocal de confiture, un sauvetage héroïque, un baiser passionné et une patate qui vole._

_**Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendez tous : LE VOTE !**_

_Cette fois, je vous laisse le choix sur le ou les couples que vous voulez voir en avant dans le prochain chapitre, car j'ai prévu beaucoup de choses et je ne pourrais pas parler de tout le monde !_

_**Deux choix possibles**__ pour chacune d'entre vous, alors reviewez en masse !_

_**a/**__ Thor et Loki_

_**b/**__Clint et Natasha_

_**c/ **__Bruce et Natasha_

_**d/ **__Tony et Loki_

_**e/ **__Tony et Fury_

_**f/ **__Clint et Loki_

_**g/ **__Steve et Tony_

_**h/ **__Bruce et Tony_

_**i/**__ Hulk et Loki_

_**Attention :**__ ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'agira forcément d'histoires d'amour. Je parle juste d'une paire de personnages que je ferais davantage interagir !_

_Si un couple arrive ex-æquo avec un autre, je me réserve le droit de choisir celui pour lequel j'ai le plus d'inspiration et je me rattraperais au chapitre suivant pour l'autre. J'écouterais également vos suggestions sur les éventuelles interactions donc il est question !_

_Je vous aime toutes, vous êtes des lectrices formidables !_

_Amy._


	6. Emergency

_**Disclaimer :**__ je ne possède aucun droit sur chacun de nos Avengers préférés, par contre, je possède tous les droits sur ma connerie !_

_**Le blabla d'Amy :**__ Bonjour mes lectrices chéries et adorées !_

_Me revoilà encore à la bourre avec ce sixième chapitre qui s'annonce, je vous le dis tout de suite, très haut en couleur. Je suis désolée de mon retard, mon week-end a été perturbé et j'ai eu des soucis avec mes parents à propos de mes écrits… Enfin, plutôt de mon « temps d'écriture ». Mais on s'en fout, car voici la suite de nos aventures !_

_**Concernant les résultats du vote,**__ sont arrivés en tête : Clint/Natasha, puis, ex-æquo : Tony/Steve et Thor/Loki._

_Je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura pas de Clintasha dans ce chapitre. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai décidé de leur dédier un chapitre entier, le huitième. Soyez patientes, je vous promets quelque chose de… différent. Pour toute réclamation, n'hésitez pas à me râler dessus je ne mords pas._

_Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous retrouve à la fin !_

_**WARNING :**__ alerte au cross-over dans ce chapitre et au grand n'importe quoi, remerciez Nepsis Amaterasu et mon petit ami pour les paris à la con et les défis stupides que je ferais mieux de ne pas relever quand je suis dans un état avancé ! L'alcool, c'est mal, je vous assure !_

_._

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6 : EMERGENCY**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

- Le plus grand détective du continent, Edward Coyle, vient d'être kidnappé par une entité encore inconnue de nos services. Il se fait appeler Labb', mais nous n'avons aucune information supplémentaire sur lui.

Cinq des six Avengers écoutaient les instructions de Fury à l'intérieur du jet. Iron Man volait en éclaireur, quelques rues plus loin, tournoyant entre les gratte-ciels, la lueur de ses propulseurs brillant sur leur radar.

L'Empire Building n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, et les Avengers ralentirent.

- Bon courage, grésilla la voix de Fury dans les haut-parleurs.

Natasha changea de fréquence.

- Ok, Tony, tu me reçois ?

- Cinq sur cinq.

- On a besoin de toi en éclaireur vers le haut de la tour. Clint dit qu'on doit pouvoir s'y poser. Alerte-nous au moindre mouvement suspect.

- Reçu.

Aussitôt, la silhouette écarlate d'Iron Man s'éleva contre la tour. Ils attendirent anxieusement jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme BANG ! ne résonne dans les haut-parleurs.

- Tony ! cria Natasha, est-ce que tu nous reçois ?

- Je vous reçois Tasha ! Mais c'est le bordel là-haut !

La voix de Tony était haletante. Des bruits de collisions s'écrasaient dans l'habitacle du jet.

- Il va falloir du renfort ! Envoyez Thor et amenez-vous fissa ! Y'a la place de se poser mais… WHAAAA PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?

Et la communication coupa.

Sans plus attendre, Thor attrapa Mjöllnir, ouvrit la porte du Jet et décolla, les nuages s'amoncelant sur son sillage. Aussitôt, Clint redémarra le Jet et le guida jusqu'au sommet de la tour, tandis que des éclairs déchiraient le ciel.

Un étrange spectacle les attendait lorsque qu'ils sortirent de l'appareil, Steve en tête et bouclier en main.

Tony et Thor étaient aux prises avec une créature des plus étranges, qui semblait avoir surgi des étages inférieurs, au vu de l'énorme cratère perçant le sol.

Iron Man reçut un coup violent et glissa jusqu'aux pieds du reste de l'équipe dans une flopée d'étincelles. Captain America le releva aussitôt, tandis que les autres restaient bouche bée devant le spectacle.

Thor affrontait désormais seul ce qui semblait être un bocal de confiture géant, qui lévitait au-dessus du sol en balançant une lourde queue de scorpion de part et d'autre de son corps. Deux étranges ailes de chauve-souris battaient l'air dans son dos habillé d'une cape d'un vert émeraude, et une étrange touffe de poils blonds poussait entre les deux petites cornes pointues qui transperçaient son couvercle. Ses quatre bras étaient armés d'étranges lames colorées qui fouettaient l'air d'une manière désordonnée, et Thor peinait à esquiver les attaques imprévisibles de son adversaire.

- Putain, c'est quoi ce truc ? lâcha soudain Clint, reprenant les mots de Tony et résumant leur pensée à tous.

A cet instant, le truc, que Fury avait appelé Labb', parvint à saisir Thor par la cape, en lâchant l'un de ses sabres, et le fit tournoyer à bout de bras, comme s'il n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'un vague bout de bois, avant de le jeter sur ses coéquipiers en claquant du bocal. Ce qui, dans son langage, devait s'apparenter à un rire machiavélique.

Steve et sa force inhumaine rattrapèrent le dieu avant qu'il ne passe par-dessus le parapet du toit. Puis l'équipe au grand complet s'apprêta à faire face au monstre.

**X X X**

Tony eut le temps de voir Steve basculer en arrière dans le vide, frappé par la queue géante du scorpion à la fraise, avant que lui-même ne se fasse encastrer dans un mur par ladite queue.

_- Armure à 5% des capacités, Monsieur._

Il jura.

Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde, et cette saloperie paraissait increvable. Natasha s'était fait assommer quelques minutes auparavant, et Clint tentait de la couvrir en la ramenant vers le jet, mais l'archer était bientôt à court de flèches. Thor s'était jeté à la suite du Captain pour le repêcher avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol puisque l'armure d'Iron Man avait perdu quelques pièces dans la bataille, et Tony ne parvenait plus à maintenir un vol stable. Un de ses propulseurs crachotait dangereusement, et le Dieu de la Foudre était leur dernier atout volant.

L'énorme queue s'approchait dangereusement de lui, suintante de venin. Tony ferma les yeux, un instant après que Thor ne remonte en portant Steve dans les bras. Le soldat était inconscient, mais une grosse baffe de la part du Dieu sembla le ramener à la réalité.

C'est le moment que choisit Hulk pour se jeter sur le couvercle du monstre, le lui rabattant sur ses rires cacophoniques et l'écrasant au sol. Un sabre rouge lui entailla le bras et Tony vit pour la première fois le sang vert de Hulk dégouliner sur son bras avant que la coupure ne se referme. Cela l'inquiéta plus encore que la chute de Steve quelque secondes plus tôt. Si les armes de la chose pouvaient blesser leur gros ours vert, alors ils étaient encore plus dans la merde que prévu.

Mais grâce aux violents coups que Hulk assenait au bocal, aggravant les quelques fissures qui se profilait déjà sur le verre du corps de la chose, Tony eut le temps de s'extirper du mur et de compatir avec Loki, qui avait eut à subir une expérience similaire sur le sol de son salon. Il convenait que ce n'était pas agréable.

Une flèche de Clint transperça l'un des bras musculeux de l'être, qui lâcha son épée rouge en hurlant de douleur. Aussitôt, Steve lança son bouclier et parvint à lui arracher un second sabre. Dans un roulé-boulé, Iron Man parvint à intercepter les deux armes, et les lança à Clint pour qu'il puisse à la fois se défendre et les conserver. L'inventeur était bien décidé à les étudier plus tard.

Labb' riposta, et tournoyant sur lui-même, il parvint à propulser Hulk dans un immeuble voisin. Puis, brandissant ses deux dernières lames, il se jeta sur Tony qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Le sabre heurta l'armure dans une gerbe d'étincelle et le plastron se plia sous le choc. Iron Man sentit ses côtes craquer tandis qu'il se rejetait en arrière – vers les deux espions. Il arrivait à peine à respirer et ce fut Steve qui le réceptionna et lui ôta son casque. Tony sourit faiblement au capitaine avant d'agiter la main dans un signe qui voulait dire : « occupe toi de cette merde, on verra plus tard pour les larmes et ma santé».

Et Captain America se jeta sur la créature en même temps de Thor qui faisait tournoyer Mjöllnir.

C'est alors que la créature explosa d'un rire tonitruant et fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu : elle se dédoubla.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple illusion, comme s'en rendirent compte les deux super-héros en affrontant les deux clones.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent en mauvaise posture. Ils avaient encaissé de sacrés chocs et Steve avait été blessé. La blessure sur son ventre ne parvenait pas à se résorber, car le soldat n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour laisser le temps à son corps de se régénérer. Il prenait sans cesse de nouveaux coups et rien ne semblait endiguer l'hémorragie, bien que celle-ci soit moins alarmante que sur un humain normal.

Mais bientôt, deux nouvelles blessures s'ajoutèrent sur le bras et la cuisse du Captain America qui battit lentement en retraite, abrité derrière le bouclier qu'il avait récupéré au passage.

Désormais, Thor était seul.

**X X X**

Soudain, alors que la situation semblait désespérée, même si le dieu du Tonnerre semblait increvable et que Labb' perdait doucement du terrain, un aveuglant éclair de lumière verte leur ravagea les pupilles et une voix moqueuse résonna.

- Alors, _grand frère_, on a besoin d'aide ?

Lorsque la lueur se dissipa, ils virent Thor, écrasé à plat ventre quelques mètres plus loin, et le clone du bocal de fraises avait disparu. La carcasse fumante de Labb' voletait douloureusement vers un homme vêtu de vert et de noir, un casque à cornes sous le bras.

Loki remit tranquillement son casque sur sa tête après avoir soigneusement repoussé ses cheveux vers l'arrière, et quand le monstre fut à portée, il tendit négligemment la main et l'envoya valser en contrebas dans une nouvelle déflagration verte.

Thor se redressa, abasourdi, tandis que son frère adoptif se posait avec élégance sur le toit.

- On dirait bien que je sauve votre peau, aujourd'hui, Avengers, ricana le Dieu en s'inclinant devant les cinq équipiers hors-service. Ton équipe est bien mauvaise, Thor. Ce méchant de pacotille n'a ni style ni puissance. Ma magie est de loin supérieure à la sienne.

Thor dévisagea Loki avec des yeux ronds. L'autre haussa un sourcil.

- Oh pitié, frangin, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas été capable de t'apercevoir que cette misérable créature était faite de magie et que par conséquent, il était impossible de la blesser par la force ?

Devant le regard éberlué de l'équipe du SHIELD, Loki obtint la réponse à sa question. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Mon pauvre Thor. Cinq mille ans que tu t'entraînes à mes côtés et tu es toujours incapable de déceler la magie. Dire que c'est à toi que doit revenir le trône d'Asgard…

Il soupira avant de pivoter violemment. Il y eut un nouvel éclair d'une couleur plus soutenue que les précédents, et un véritable feu d'artifice explosa sur le toit de l'Empire State Building.

Celui qui se faisait appeler Labb' se désintégra en milliers de particules luminescentes, et les sabres que Tony tenait tant à conserver s'évanouirent en même temps.

Puis Loki éclata d'un rire tonitruant et s'approcha des Avengers.

- Vous êtes dans un sale état. Mais je suis de bonne humeur… Je vais vous guérir.

**X X X**

- Affreux Vilain neutralisé, Colonel Fury.

- Beau travail Avengers, je suis fier de vous.

- En fait, c'est pas nous, marmonna Steve avec une grimace. C'est Loki qui a détruit le monstre.

De l'autre côté de fil, il y eut un silence.

- Loki ?

Fury était incrédule, mais Clint acquiesça, l'air encore plus dégoûté que Steve.

- Il vous a… aidés ?

- Sauvés, je dirais même, grommela Tony en massant son torse encore douloureux. Oh, et il a réparé l'Empire State, également. Il a dit que sinon, vous lui… c'était quoi ses mots déjà ? Ah oui… « taperiez sur les doigts ». Dites-moi Colonel, vous faites quoi exactement avec Loki dans les bureaux du SHIELD ?

La communication coupa et Tony rigola. Maintenant qu'ils étaient débarrassés de l'autre menace, là, et avait repêché Bruce encastré dans l'immeuble voisin, il avait une revanche à prendre sur Fury.

**X X X**

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la Tour Stark pour soigner leurs blessures, Loki à leurs côtés, Fury les attendait déjà au salon.

Il les dévisagea tour à tour puis fronça les sourcils.

- Et Edward Coyle, alors ? Vous l'avez libéré ?

Natasha se frappa le front.

- Oh merde ! gémit Clint. On l'a oublié !

Thor s'envola aussitôt tandis que Loki s'écroulait de rire en se tenant au bar.

**X X X**

- Mon preux chevalier, s'extasia Edward Coyle en s'accrochant au cou de Thor. J'ai bien cru que vous me laisseriez ici toute la nuit !

Thor rougit vaguement, ce que le détective dans ses bras prit pour une adorable gêne due à leur soudaine proximité. En réalité, Thor se disait que le pauvre homme n'était pas si loin de la vérité, et que sans Fury, il serait toujours ligoté dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble.

Edward Coyle était un homme de taille moyenne, étrangement frêle et jeune pour un détective de renommée mondiale. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et d'immenses yeux gris charbons qui mangeaient son visage aux traits fins. Habillé très simplement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc, il frissonna quand le vent fouetta son corps, après le décollage fort peu délicat de Thor.

Il regardait le grand guerrier blond avec des yeux dévorants, et le dieu finit par se sentir mal à l'aise, surtout lorsque le jeune homme se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

- J'ai froid, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille du blond, et ce fut Thor qui frissonna.

**X X X**

- Bon, eh bien, je suppose que je dois vous remercier, Loki, marmonna Fury en tendant la main au Dieu des Mensonges.

Le geste semblait lui coûter.

- Mais ce n'était rien, _Colonel_, roucoula Loki avec un petit sourire supérieur. C'était un plaisir d'aider votre équipe de bras cassés…

Clint serra les poings. Encastrer une flèche dans l'œil du dieu n'était pas une option envisageable. Pas pour le moment. Et de toute façon, il n'avait plus de flèches.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous envisager une… petite récompense, qu'en dites-vous ? susurra le perfide Asgardien en se rapprochant du directeur du SHIELD.

Celui-ci eut une grimace qu'on aurait pu apparenter à de la gêne s'il avait été capable de rougir.

- Vous avez une ville à réparer Loki, grogna-t-il. Tant que ceci ne sera pas fait, n'attendez rien de ma part.

- Je voulais juste une vraie chambre, ronchonna Loki en faisant disparaître son armure d'un claquement de doigts.

- T'en as une charmante, dans les sous-sols. Tu la connais bien, d'ailleurs, rappela obligeamment Tony avec une tape sur l'épaule du dieu.

- Allez vous faire foutre Stark.

- Mais avec plaisir, rétorqua l'inventeur avec un sourire étincelant.

Steve vira à l'écarlate.

**X X X**

- Dites-moi, euh, Thor, c'est ça ?

Le blond acquiesça.

- Est-il vrai que vous venez d'une autre planète ?

- Je viens d'Asgard.

- Et quelles autres aptitudes vous confèrent votre statut d'extra-terrestre ? demanda Edward Coyle avec une lueur gourmande dans le regard. Est-ce que vous pouvez brisez des chaînes par la seule force de vos muscles, hum ?

Thor s'empourpra.

- Je peux, oui. C'est pratique en situation de danger.

- Oh, mais je n'ai nullement l'idée de vous mettre en danger… Je possède moi-même une très belle collection de menottes sur laquelle j'aimerais pratiquer quelques tests et…

- Ça suffit, mortel, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous laisse vous écraser sur le sol.

- Il a quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de chance que le gouvernement américain vous en veuille terriblement pour ça.

Le Dieu de la Foudre se rembrunit. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'humain qu'il était venu sauver soit aussi curieux et aussi… ambigu dans ses questionnements ?

- Sinon, vous aimez les gâteaux, monsieur Thor ?

**X X X**

Tous les Avengers s'étaient changés en attendant le retour de Thor, abandonnant leurs uniformes de combats pour endosser leurs vêtements de tous les jours. Natasha feuilletait un magasine, confortablement installée sur le canapé, entre Clint et Bruce qui se livraient à un duel aux échecs, le plateau en équilibre sur les genoux de la rousse. Fury passait un coup de fil dans la pièce voisine.

Steve squattait actuellement la douche : il avait dû attendre le dernier tour sous prétexte que lui, il était immunisé contre le froid.

Tony, lui, faisait les cents pas dans la pièce sous le regard exaspéré de Loki, qui lui demandait environ trois fois par minute de bien vouloir s'asseoir, ce que Stark ne faisait bien évidemment pas.

Ce fut lors du deux-cents-vingt-cinquième aller-retour du milliardaire que Thor réapparut dans un éclair.

Loki s'écroula de rire une seconde fois lorsqu'il vit apparaître son frère, à peine une heure après son départ. Sauf que cette fois, le bar n'était pas à proximité, et il faillit tomber, ce qui manquait totalement de prestance, comme s'empressa de le faire remarquer Clint.

- Alors mon frère, ricana Loki, tu as finalement décidé d'abandonner ta ridicule humaine ?

- Ne parle pas ainsi de Jane, siffla Thor, qui portait toujours Edward Coyle dans les bras.

- Jane ? demanda aussitôt celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'avez jamais évoqué une possible rivale lors de notre escapade.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le frêle jeune homme qui accompagnait leur cher dieu de la foudre. Loki eut un regard encore plus pénétrant qu'à l'ordinaire en dévisageant son frère.

- Je ne te savais pas de ce bord-là, _mon frère_, susurra-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil pour se glisser aux côtés de Thor. Tu aurais pu m'en parler, tu sais… Je suis sûr que nous aurions pu nous arranger…

- Je croyais que c'était _moi_ que tu voulais, vipère de malheur, rétorqua Tony en s'arrêtant enfin.

Loki se colla aussitôt à lui.

- Serais-tu jaloux, Stark ?

- LOKI ! Arrête d'ennuyer l'ami Stark.

- Toi aussi, tu es jaloux, Thor, sourit à demi Loki. Je peux me dédoubler, si vous voulez.

Il ricana.

Edward Coyle assistait à l'échange avec des yeux ébahis et s'écarta légèrement de Thor. Le soi-disant frère de celui-ci ne lui paraissait pas totalement équilibré. D'ailleurs, la quasi-totalité des gens de cette pièce ne lui paraissaient pas totalement équilibrés.

C'est alors que Fury surgit dans le salon.

- Aaaaah ! Thor ! Mille mercis d'avoir enfin ramené Monsieur Coyle. (Il se tourna vers le détective) Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Edward, mes Avengers ont encore quelques petits soucis de coordination. (Il leur jeta un regard noir.) Un hélico va venir vous chercher et vous ramener à votre domicile.

- Je vous remercie, Nick Fury. Il y avait soixante-dix-huit pourcents de chance que je meure entre les griffes de ce psychopathe et je suis reconnaissant à votre équipe d'être parvenu à me libérer à temps... Maintenant, dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas du cheese-cake ?

**X X X**

Quand Edward Coyle eut regagné ses quartiers, Loki son centre-ville et ses immeubles à réparer, et que tous les Avengers se furent plus ou moins dispersés dans leurs chambres respectives, Tony retint Fury qui s'apprêtait à partir.

L'inventeur se dirigea vers son minibar et se saisit d'une élégante bouteille ovoïde. Il avait précédemment congédié aimablement le capitaine Rogers, mais ce qui alarma réellement Fury dans ce brusque tête-à-tête avec son insubordonné subordonné, ce fut son soudain air sérieux et l'éclat sombre dans son regard.

- Je vous sers un verre, Colonel ?

- Jamais en service, Stark, gronda Fury.

- Parfait. Alors je vais vous demander de vous _asseoir_, parce que _moi_, je vais en prendre un.

Le ton était sans appel, et il était si rare d'entendre une telle inflexion rageuse dans la voix de Tony Stark que Fury ne songea même pas à proteste. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil pendant que le propriétaire des lieux se servait une double dose de son meilleur Scotch.

- Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

Son entrée en matière était peut-être abrupte, cependant Tony était incapable de contenir sa colère. Pourtant, l'autre ne comprit pas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Allons Colonel. N'est-ce pas votre métier ? Le SHIELD sait toujours tout, non ?

Fury pâlit légèrement, ce qui n'était pas évident au vu de sa couleur de peau.

- Si vous voulez parler de vous et…

- Oh non. Je me contrefiche totalement de ce que vous pensez de ma vie sentimentale, Fury. Par contre, je serais bien plus intéressé de savoir _pourquoi_ le SHIELD a laissé mon abruti de père faire une telle chose à celui qui deviendrait le héros de toute une nation, l'espoir de toute une guerre ?

- Je…

- Ça vous semblait intelligent sur le moment, c'est ça ? Ça paraissait être la meilleure option ? Ruiner la vie entière d'un type qui ne voulait rien d'autre qu'aider, ça semblait être un bon plan j'imagine pour une organisation telle que la vôtre !

- Nous n'existions même pas à…

- NE VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MA GUEULE, NICK FURY ! Moi aussi je m'informe et je sais que ce que nous appelons aujourd'hui le SHIELD existait déjà en 1940, sous un autre nom et une autre forme. Et vous en faisiez déjà partie.

Le visage de Fury était totalement décomposé. Il savait, bien sûr, que Tony Stark était brillant, mais sous ses allures d'enfant blagueur, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la mesure du génie qui couvait sous le réacteur ARK. Stark avait des sources, des moyens de s'informer que Fury n'avait même pas soupçonné. Et maintenant, Tony _savait_.

- Écoutez, Tony, à l'époque, la sécurité du monde entier était menacée. Le sérum d'Howard Stark était notre seul espoir et…

- Ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui le SHIELD a été créé à l'issue de la Première Guerre Mondiale pour promouvoir un programme d'entraînement de soldats d'élites. Suite à ce programme, l'organisation a ensuite découvert les travaux du professeur Erskine, lequel cherchait à mettre au point un sérum révolutionnaire pour augmenter l'endurance et la force de nos soldats. Le SHIELD – ou son ancêtre, peu importe – y a vu une opportunité incroyable d'élargir son front d'action et a financé les recherches du professeur Erskine, mettant à son service les fantastiques moyens de l'organisation, dont le plus incroyable était sans doute le génie d'Howard Stark. Mon _père_.

La voix de Tony s'était faite de plus en plus hachée, violente. Elle grondait lentement dans sa poitrine et Fury aurait juré que la lueur bleue du réacteur, sur son torse, était elle-même plus intense, plus soutenue.

- Mon père, donc, reprit Tony en avalant une gorgée de Scotch, a travaillé avec le professeur Erskine. Et à eux deux, ils sont parvenus à mettre au point ce foutu sérum. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour le SHIELD n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'étais qu'un simple…

- JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE VOUS ETIEZ ! VOUS FAISIEZ PARTIE D'UNE PUTAIN DE BANDES DE CONNARDS DÉGÉNÉRÉS QUI ONT LAISSÉ MON PROPRE PÈRE (Tony sembla cracher le mot) ET UN ABRUTI DE SCIENTIFIQUE JOUER AVEC LA VIE DES AUTRES ! COMBIEN DE COBAYES AVEZ-VOUS TUÉS POUR VOS EXPÉRIENCES DÉBILES ? HEIN ?

Fury se ratatina sur son siège sous la fureur de Tony. Les bracelets Mark VII scintillaient sur les poignets de l'inventeur et le Colonel n'avait absolument aucune envie de se frotter à Iron Man au sommet de sa fureur.

- Dites-le-moi Fury ! Combien de braves gars, avant Steve, avez-vous laissé crever dans l'espoir qu'ils deviennent ce « super-soldat » dont vous rêviez pour étaler le pouvoir de l'Amérique à la face du monde ? La vérité, Fury, c'est que le SHIELD n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre de la sécurité du monde. Ce que le SHIELD veut, c'est prouver à tous que l'Amérique domine cette putain de planète et qu'elle peut tout écraser sur son passage si elle le souhaite. L'Amérique voulait vaincre Hitler, quand bien même cette guerre concernait l'Europe, parce que c'était une occasion en or d'étaler sa puissance et de tester ce fameux programme d'entraînement. Et l'Amérique a sauvé l'Europe, parce que ce que le SHIELD veut, le SHIELD l'obtient.

Tony reposa son verre d'un geste sec et s'approcha de Fury.

- Dans cette organisation, vous êtes une sacrée bande de raclures. Des raclures cachottières avec ça. Mais écoutez moi bien, Nick Fury, (le nez de Tony n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son directeur, et ses mains se posèrent avec violence sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil) maintenant, je vous ai à l'œil, vous et vos petits copains du gouvernement. Ne me demandez pas comment, ni où mais je le saurais si désormais vous essayez de me cacher des choses, et croyez-moi bien si je vous dis que je n'hésiterais pas à en parler à mes amis… Vous savez, ces braves petits super-héros que vous manipulez dans l'ombre, hum ? Je suis sûr que Hulk adorera _discuter_ avec vous.

Fury ne dit rien, et Tony se redressa, l'air visiblement très satisfait.

- Et puisque vous savez tout, Fury, vous devez aussi connaître les effets secondaires que ce sérum a sur Steve.

Le colonel sembla soudain reprendre contenance et se releva pour faire face à Tony.

- La seule chose qui vous préoccupe réellement, Stark, c'est de ne pas pouvoir baiser avec votre charmant petit Capitaine.

Le visage du milliardaire perdit toute couleur.

- Vous vous en fichez des cobayes et des intérêts du SHIELD, Stark. Vous, tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est votre petit nombril. Vous voulez me faire croire que vous vous préoccupez de Steve, mais la seule chose qui ne vous ait jamais intéressé, Tony Stark, c'est vous-même. Vous êtes persuadé que le monde entier doit tourner autour de vous et de vos petits malheurs. Mais c'était la guerre, et je pense que vous, plus que quiconque, devrez comprendre à quels extrêmes nous pouvons nous soumettre quand il s'agit de l'art de se battre et de défendre notre pays. Il n'y a de cela pas si longtemps, on vous surnommait encore « le Marchand de Mort », n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Tony, à cet instant, était plus furieux que jamais. Une veine palpitait sur sa tempe et on sentait qu'il se retenait pour ne pas coller son poing dans le dernier œil de Fury. Il ferma les yeux trois secondes.

- Je vous donne deux jours, Colonel, pour me trouver l'intégralité des dossiers concernant les recherches du professeur Erskine et d'Howard Stark. Passé ce délai, je révèlerais au monde entier tous les petits dossiers du SHIELD. Et le premier squelette que je sortirais du placard puant de votre organisation pour le confier au principal intéressé, c'est celui concernant _Bruce Banner_.

**X X X**

Fury quitta précipitamment le QG des Avengers, et Tony, toujours sous le coup de la colère, ne savait pas s'il préférait retrouver son beau capitaine ou s'isoler tranquillement en compagnie de Dumm-E et JARVIS dans les bas-fonds de son laboratoire. Il ouvrit l'immense baie vitrée dans l'espoir que la brise marine apaiserait son humeur mais au même instant, il entendit la porte du salon coulisser. Steve apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu d'un jean et d'un débardeur blanc, les cheveux encore humide et la serviette autour du cou. Il aurait été absolument _délicieux_ sans l'air profondément perturbé qui contrariait son doux visage.

Tony se retourna vers lui, mais ne bougea pas de sa terrasse.

- J'ai entendu, dit simplement Steve en s'approchant de lui.

Son amant braqua son regard sur la baie de Manhattan, loin au-delà des buildings alentours. Pour la seconde fois en présence de Steve Rogers, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Fury disait la vérité ?

- A propos de quoi, Steve ? demande Tony un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Que la seule raison pour laquelle tu voulais m'aider, c'était… hum… ta libido personnelle ?

Il rougit légèrement. Stark soupira.

- Qui est-ce que tu as envie de croire, Steve ? Moi, ou cette raclure de Fury ? Je suppose que tu as aussi entendu le reste, non ?

L'autre acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais ne répondit pas. Tony hésita.

- Regarde tout ça Steve, dit-il en balayant le vide devant eux d'un grand geste du bras. Cette richesse, cette opulence, c'est grâce à notre victoire en Europe en 1945 que nous l'avons obtenue. Et cette victoire, elle était due à l'armement fourni par Stark Industries. Ma Tour, mes moyens scientifiques, la quasi-totalité de mon compte en banque… c'est à l'armurerie de mon père que je les dois.

- Tony, bien sûr que non, tu…

- Tais-toi. Bien sûr que si. Notre pays, et moi plus encore, nous sommes construits sur le génie d'un seul homme. Mon père. Tout petit, je n'étais que le « fils d'Howard », l'ombre d'Howard. J'avais la pression pour être aussi bon que lui. Parfois, je me demande s'il ne m'a pas reconnu comme son fils légitime qu'à cause de l'intelligence remarquable que j'ai manifesté dès mon plus jeune âge…

La main de Steve se posa sur son épaule. Il reprit.

- Ce n'était pas un père très présent, tu sais. Il m'adressait à peine un regard quand j'étais dans la même pièce que lui. Il ne m'a vraiment remarqué que le jour, où, à huit ans, je me suis introduit dans son labo et j'y ai fabriqué moi-même mon premier robot. Il m'a serré contre lui et m'a dit « Tu es bien mon fils ». Et c'est tout. Peu après, il est mort, et c'est à moi qu'on a confié les rênes de l'entreprise. J'avais seize ans, mais j'étais un génie, et en tant que tel, on attendait de moi que je fasse aussi bien. Alors j'ai suivi ses traces, sans me poser de question…

« Et voilà que tout à coup, ma vie a basculé. J'ai des éclats de Shrapnel prêts à déchiqueter mon cœur, et le seul truc qui me permet de rester en vie, c'est ce réacteur dans ma poitrine.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura l'ARK qui scintillait sous son T-shirt. Le corps de Steve était si proche de lui désormais ! Il sentait sa chaleur dans son dos. Il résista à l'envie de s'appuyer contre son torse puissant. Il se disait que, s'il le faisait, il serait bien fichu de se mettre à pleurer.

- Je suis devenu Iron Man. Un héros. Un héros qui fout le bordel mais un héros quand même. Et puis je vous ai rencontré, vous, les Avengers, et surtout, je t'ai rencontré, toi… Et tout ça, Steve, tout ça – les Avengers, l'armure, toi – pour la première fois de ma vie, ce n'est pas à mon père que je les dois, mais à moi seul. Uniquement moi et les choix de ma vie. Et voilà que…

Il sentit sa voix se briser et cédant à l'impulsion, il s'appuya sur le torse de Steve, juste quelques secondes, avant d'avancer à nouveau d'un pas.

- Voilà que j'apprends que ce que j'ai réussi à acquérir de meilleur dans ma vie, est aussi le fruit de mon enfoiré de père. Parce que sans ce sérum dans tes veines, tu serais mort au fond d'un iceberg Steve. Mais tu es en vie. Tu es en vie, et j'apprends qu'encore une fois, il y a le fantôme de mon père entre toi et moi et… Peux-tu imaginer ce que ça fait, d'avoir un putain de fantôme collé aux basques en permanence ?

- Oh oui, Tony. Crois-moi, les fantômes, ça me connaît.

Stark se mordit la lèvre. Évidemment. La guerre et toutes ces conneries, les amis qu'on voit crever.

- Est-ce que ça fait de moi un égoïste que de vouloir aider la seule et unique personne que j'aie jamais aimée, pour pouvoir enfin l'aimer pleinement et totalement, comme il le mérite ?

Le souffle de Steve se coupa dans sa gorge. Est-ce que Tony venait juste de dire que… ?

Il s'avança au côté de son amant et détailla son profil. Le regard de Tony était voilé, distant, fixant un point invisible loin derrière l'horizon.

- Non, bien sûr que non, Tony. Fury avait tort.

- Je t'aime, Steve Rogers, murmura soudain Tony en fermant les yeux très forts, comme s'il avait peur du regard de Steve sur lui.

Mais Steve ne le regardait pas.

Steve le serrait contre lui si fort qu'il ne savait plus très bien à qui appartenait les battements du cœur qu'il sentait contre sa poitrine.

.

* * *

**.  
**

_Hrum…_

_*L'auteur se racle la gorge*._

_Okay, j'ai plein de retard sur ce chapitre. Okay, c'est super pas cool de ma part._

_Mais avouez que je me rattrape non ? De l'action, des révélations et de la guimauve, et le plus long chapitre depuis le début de cette fic._

_Me pardonnez-vous alors ? (j'exige la réponse en review !)_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? C'est trop n'importe quoi le début, ou c'est drôle ? Les révélations de Fury, alors ? Et la déclaration de Tony ? Ça vous paraît juste ? Trop tragique ? Je dois réécrire des conneries ou le ton plus sérieux vous plaît aussi ? _

_**J'ai absolument besoin de vos avis pour écrire les chapitres sept et huit !**_

_Bon et après ces douloureuses révélations, voici l'heure du vote !_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre** :_

_**a/** Bruce et Tony font exploser l'un des labos de la Tour Stark._

_**b/** Fury fait des siennes et Tony fait exploser son bureau._

_**c/** Loki fait des siennes et fait exploser n'importe quoi._

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, avec un peu moins de retard j'espère (mais je reprends la fac alors je ferais au mieux !), des éprouvettes, le cache-œil de Fury, beaucoup de vert et UN BAISER. _

_(Maintenant, vous vous demandez tous lequel et moi je ricane derrière mon PC.)_

_JE VOUS AIME TOUTES SUPER MEGA FORT ! Merci de me suivre et n'oubliez pas :_

_**SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW.**_

_Amy._


	7. Drop the bombshell

_**Disclaimer :**__ Pour mon plus grand désespoir, les Avengers&Co ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais les locaux de Marvel sont super mal gardés, alors je me suis permise d'aller les kidnapper le temps__ d'une histoire…_

_**L'auteur vous raconte sa vie :**__ Bon, avant tout, j'ai vachement de retard, je sais. La raison à cela, c'est que tout d'abord, j'ai eu une rentrée en fac plus que mouvementée, avec un volume horaire très lourd et un EDT très fatiguant qui n__'a fait que changer au cours des dernières semaines, parfois au dernier moment, donc impossible de s'organiser correctement._

_La deuxième raison, c'est que… j'ai perdu ma clé USB. J'avais écrit tout le chapitre dessus. J'ai dû tout recommencer… Du coup, ça m'a totalement bloquée pendant plusieurs jours, de dégoût et de désespoir. Après cette panne, je m'y suis remise vaillamment… et le fichier sur ma seconde clé USB a crashé. _

_Remerciez donc ENCORE UNE FOIS la fantastique et irremplaçable __**Nepsis Amaterasu**__ q__ui est parvenue à sauver mon chapitre grâce à la magie d'MSN et du transfert de fichier. Tite sœur je t'aime encore plus dans ces moments de galère profonde, genre c'est possible._

_En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre, le prochain arrivera, eh bien, quand il arrivera, car je vais beaucoup m'appliquer dessus. Je m'impose toutefois une date limite de deux semaines pour vous livrer les chapitres désormais._

_**L'auteur a envie de râler :**__ Ensuite je tiens à signaler que la rentrée est une raison valable pour pos__ter un chapitre en retard MAIS ça n'est pas une bonne excuse pour ne pas poster de review ! Vos doigts sont toujours là, et si vous avez réussi à trouver entre 10 et 20 minutes pour lire mes inepties, vous en avez bien une de plus pour me dire si ça vous a__ plu !_

_Alors, hop, on se motive, et on se rappelle que les Reviews sont le seul et unique salaire de l'infâme auteur que je suis._

_J'vous aime, à tout à l'heure !_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7: DROP THE BOMBSHELL**_

**x**

**x**

Tony Stark n'avait jamais été réputé pour sa capacité à se lever tôt.

Inventeur de génie, travailleur acharné, il pouvait passer des jours entiers en oubliant de dormir, cloîtré dans son atelier et s'effondrer sur sa table de travail, une pièce de l'armure en main ou un programme toujours en cours sur l'un de ses ordinateurs. Heureusement que JARVIS, dans ces cas-là, veillait à éteindre tous les appareils potentiellement dangereux pour son créateur avant que celui-ci ne se blesse.

Mais au-delà de ces heures de travail ininterrompues et de ses insomnies chroniques, Tony se couchait régulièrement tôt le matin, vers le milieu de la nuit, avec un nombre certains de verre de whisky dans les veines, et ronflait en général jusqu'à midi passé.

Croiser Tony avant midi dans la cuisine, onze heures s'il avait « oublié » de regagner sa chambre et que JARVIS le réveillait avant qu'il ne bave sur un circuit imprimé, relevait du miracle, de l'exceptionnel.

Alors forcément, quand Fury vit débarquer Tony Stark à huit heures du matin trois jours après leur dernier entretien, il crut à une blague.

Malheureusement, ça n'en était pas une.

Et Tony était en colère.

Très en colère.

Pour la première fois, Fury n'avait pas vu venir la menace, et il avait peur. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour vu l'Avengers dans une telle fureur. Oh, bien sûr, leur dernière altercation n'avait pas été franchement amicale, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la fureur qui se dégageait de Tony par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Je croyais que nous avions un deal, Colonel, cracha Tony en s'approchant du bureau du directeur.

Celui-ci recula inconsciemment.

- Je VEUX ces dossiers, Fury, reprit furieusement l'inventeur. Je sais parfaitement que vous les avez, que vous savez où ils se trouvent. Je vous soupçonne même de les avoir là, dans votre bureau, avec l'espoir que ça n'ait été que des paroles en l'air de ma part, la dernière fois. Mais j'ai une petite surprise pour vous si vous refusez encore de me refiler ces documents qui, de toute façon, me reviennent de droit.

- Pardon ?

- Ce sont les recherches de mon père. Son testament me léguait la totalité de ses travaux. Je suppose que je peux inclure les dossiers confidentiels du SHIELD comme faisant partie desdits travaux.

- Vous ne les aviez jamais réclamés avant.

- Eh bien maintenant je le fais. Alors, ces dossiers ? riposta Tony en tendant la main.

Nick Fury soupira. Il savait depuis le début qu'il n'aurait jamais du intégrer Iron Man à leur équipe. Il était bien trop imprévisible et impétueux. Et beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

- Comprenez-moi bien, Stark. Ces dossiers relèvent de la sécurité nationale, il ne s'agit pas uniquement d'un projet scientifique avec lequel on peut faire joujou ! Je peux légalement vous refuser l'accès à ces données et… Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire, Stark ?

- Hum ?

Tony rangea le petit boitier rouge sur lequel il venait d'appuyer à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Aussitôt, on entendit un énorme fracas dans le hall d'entrée, et les gardes se mirent à hurler. Les tirs des fusils de sécurité résonnèrent jusque dans le bureau de Fury, ponctués d'un rugissement d'une violence à faire trembler les murs. Le Colonel pâlit autant qu'il le pouvait en dévisageant Tony.

- Vous n'avez pas fait _ça_, Stark.

Le millionnaire lui adressa pour toute réponse un petit sourire espiègle, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

Les portes du bureau de Fury grincèrent, et soudain, furent arrachées de leurs gonds.

Hulk les balança derrière lui et entra de son pas lourd, en grognant.

Le Colonel semblait paralysé, mais soudain, la créature verte s'arrêta aux côtés de Tony.

- Taper Colonel ?

- Mais non mon cher Bruce, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Tony en braquant son regard noir sur son chef. Le directeur va nous donner ce que nous sommes venus chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

Fury pâlit aussitôt, dévisageant tour à tour chacun des deux Avengers, se maudissant d'avoir un jour contacté Tony Stark et son foutu génie dont il n'avait pas pris la mesure.

Finalement, il s'avança vers son bureau et en sortit trois énormes classeurs orange. Tony tendit la main mais le Colonel hésita. Hulk gronda.

- Stark, vous ne vous rendez pas compte… Ces dossiers sont classés sécurité nationale, les informations qu'ils contiennent sont extrêmement dangereuses et…

- S'il y a une personne ici capable de manipuler ces données, Colonel, c'est moi.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes, puis Fury céda dans un soupir profondément las.

Aussitôt le sourire de Tony se fit victorieux et la lueur dans son regard devint plus dure, presque cruelle. Il recule avec son précieux chargement hors d'atteinte de son supérieur et claqua des doigts.

Hulk disparut. La porte du bureau était parfaitement en place, comme si elle n'avait jamais bougé, et plus aucun cri, plus aucune alarme ne résonnait dans les locaux du SHIELD.

Pétrifié, Nick Fury pivoté vers le plus imprévisible de ses Avengers.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, Stark ?

- Oh, moi, rien, balaya Tony d'un mouvement de main. Lui par contre, il m'a beaucoup aidé.

- LOKI ! hurla le colonel en apercevant la silhouette sombre que lui désignait Tony, tapie dans un coin de la pièce, ses yeux verts pétillant de malice et d'un amusement non feint.

- Inutile de crier, Colonel, je suis déjà là.

Il se matérialisa aux côtés de Tony.

- Je dois avouer que Loki s'est montré particulièrement enclin à venir vous chahuter un peu.

- Vous m'avez menacé, Stark.

- A peine, sourit Tony d'un air encore plus vicieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu as même dit, si je me souviens bien, que tu serais « enchanté de pourrir un peu l'existence de l'enfoiré d'humain qui te prenait pour la femme de ménage de notre misérable planète sous-développée ».

Loki fit semblant de réfléchir.

- J'ai peut-être bien évoqué cette possibilité, en effet…

Fury semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage devant la désinvolture des deux génies les plus dangereux du monde actuellement en liberté dans New York. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le milliardaire tournait déjà les talons.

- Au revoir Colonel, merci de votre… coopération.

Avec un ricanement, Loki s'inclina profondément devant le directeur du SHIELD, esquissa un sourire espiègle et ferma la porte en sortant, au moment exact où le malheureux pot à crayons du directeur s'écrasait contre le mur.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Tony Stark et attendit quelques secondes.

- JE VAIS LES TUER ! hurla brutalement Nick Fury depuis son bureau.

Par le trou de la serrure, les deux comparses purent distinctement voir un Colonel horrifié se dévisager dans le reflet de la vitre.

Sa tenue était devenue rose de la tête aux pieds, et un magnifique cache-œil en moumoute s'assortissait à son nouveau manteau. Il semblait particulièrement dégoûté par la chemise en dentelle fuchsia qui était apparue sur son torse.

Ils crurent qu'il allait s'évanouir en apercevant son vernis.

Mais il ne tourna de l'œil que lorsqu'il essaya d'ôter son tout nouveau cache-œil… en vain. La magie de Loki n'avait aucune envie de se montrer coopérative. Fury allait devoir assumer son nouveau look pendant encore, oh, quelques jours. Le temps que le sort s'estompe.

**X X X**

- Tony… murmura soudain la voix du docteur Banner de l'autre côté du labo.

Stark releva immédiatement la tête de l'écran sur lequel il travaillait depuis plusieurs heures, les notes de son père ouvertes tout autour de lui.

- Si je comprends bien, reprit Bruce, nous cherchons une… solution… au super-sérum ? Une sorte d'antidote pour en annuler les effets sur Steve ?

- Pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas annihiler totalement les effets du sérum sans tuer Steve sur le coup : il a passé soixante-dix ans dans la glace sans que son corps ne subisse aucun dommage mais je crains que ses cellules ne dégénèrent rapidement sans le soutien du sérum. Je cherche un moyen d'endiguer certains de ses effets les plus… dérangeants…

- Lesquels ?

- Je cherche à rétablir le fonctionnement normal de son métabolisme, tant au niveau des tissus cellulaires qu'au niveau hormonal et mental.

La formulation très scientifique que Tony avait consciemment choisie amusa Bruce.

- Tu es courant que si tu parviens à ce résultat, Steve vieillira à nouveau normalement mais…

- Mais cela affectera considérablement ses capacités de régénération, je sais, le coupa Tony. Je suppose qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que de pouvoir se recoller les os en quelques secondes.

La moue de Bruce se fit dubitative. L'inventeur soupira.

- Je veux juste vivre une relation normale… murmura Tony en détournant le regard.

Le docteur ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Tony, l'appela de nouveau Banner après quelques minutes de travail. Quels effets aura exactement l'antidote ?

Stark fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

- Eh bien, tout d'abord, je suppose que Steve conservera son corps actuel, mais il perdra ses supers-pouvoirs. Il ne pourra plus se régénérer comme avant, même si je suppute que ses capacités de guérison resteront supérieures à la normale ; sa force redeviendra celle d'un sportif de haut niveau, tout comme sa vitesse. Il… récupérera ses facultés d'homme également, et il sera de nouveau soumis au vieillissement… C'est du moins le but recherché.

- Est-ce que… Bruce sembla hésiter. Est-ce que tu penses que cet antidote pourrait…

- Oui, Bruce, répondit doucement son ami. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai tellement insisté auprès de Fury pour obtenir ces dossiers. Je pense qu'il y a là-dedans la clé pour te guérir de Hulk, ou tout au moins tenter de le rendre plus humain et contrôlable.

- Ce serait déjà fantastique, chuchota Bruce en baissant les yeux sur ses fioles et ses propres notes. Je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à poursuivre nos recherches…

Tony lui sourit joyeusement.

- Nous allons y arriver. Dussé-je y passer les cinq prochaines années !

- Courage, nous avons déjà fait une semaine, ricana Bruce devant l'air enjoué de son partenaire, qui lui tira la langue.

Tellement puéril.

Tellement Stark.

Et tout au fond de lui, Bruce sentait renaître un espoir qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps. Un espoir qui lui ouvrait de nouvelles perspectives d'avenir déroutantes, où de fugitifs éclats roux faisaient parfois leur apparition.

**X X X**

**« BOUM ! »**

Une énorme explosion secoua l'intégralité de la tour Stark, projetant sur le sol les deux Avengers encore sur place.

Il était presque quinze heures de l'après-midi et Thor et Clint étaient sortis s'entraîner dans les locaux du SHIELD. Ces deux là s'ennuyaient sans mission à accomplir et s'étaient décidés à faire un peu d'exercice physique tandis que les deux génies de la bande passaient leur temps enfermés dans leur laboratoire du trente-deuxième étage. Natasha et Steve, patients, étaient restés tranquillement dans la tour, le second croquant la première sur un bloc de dessin alors qu'elle lisait le journal d'un air détaché.

Le douloureux fracas d'un étage qui s'effondre les tira de leur torpeur tranquille, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils furent tous deux dans l'ascenseur. Ils surgirent en trombe sur le pallier du trente-deuxième étage, pris à la gorge par un amas de fumée cendreuse. Ils entendaient plus loin dans ce qu'ils envisageaient être un couloir les crépitements caractéristiques d'un incendie. Soudainement paniqués, ils se ruèrent en avant, grimaçant d'avoir oublié leurs combinaisons de combat respectives, qui les aurait protégés au moins un peu de la chaleur et de la poussière étouffantes qui engluaient l'atmosphère.

À tâtons, ils parvinrent à se diriger. De faibles gémissements leur parvenaient du fond du couloir et leurs yeux commençaient à s'habituer au brouillard ambiant. Une porte, pourtant blindée, pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds, un énorme trou en déformant le centre. Inquiets, aux aguets, ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce où un spectacle aussi désolant qu'étrange les attendait.

Les fenêtres avaient volé en éclats, les tables étaient renversées, calcinées. Des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol, parfois encore imbibés d'étranges solutions chimiques, parfois vaguement colorés de rouge et Steve sut, tout en priant de s'être trompé, que c'était du sang. Les magnifiques écrans dont Tony avait équipé les lieux grésillaient misérablement sur leur support, à moitié arraché, leurs circuits imprimés encore fumants. Les fenêtres avaient explosé et leurs huisseries d'acier avaient brûlé sans pour autant se désintégrer.

Il fallut aux deux héros tout leur sang-froid pour ne pas hurler de terreur, à la recherche des corps de leurs compagnons, qu'ils espéraient de tout cœur retrouver vivants sous les gravats.

Mais tout au bout de l'immense laboratoire, encastré dans un mur, ils aperçurent une silhouette bien connue : celle de Hulk, enfoncé dans une position grotesque au cœur du plâtre. Ils s'approchèrent pour trouver, niché contre son torse, fermement serré dans les gros bras verts, le corps désarticulé de Tony, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux clos. Il était maculé de sang. Steve hurla.

**X X X**

- Pourquoi est-ce que Banner ne redevient pas lui-même ? s'inquiéta Natasha. Hulk a été assommé, il devrait retrouver sa forme humaine !

Sa voix était clairement paniquée.

Les Avengers étaient réunis au onzième étage où Stark avait fort étrangement pensé à installer une sorte d'hôpital privé dont JARVIS assurait la gestion. On avait regroupé plusieurs lits dans la plus grande des chambres pour parvenir à allonger Hulk. De l'autre côté de la pièce, les cheveux trop noirs de Tony tranchaient sur l'oreiller trop blanc. Les machines tout autour de lui bipaient régulièrement sous le regard anxieux de Steve.

A leur plus grand soulagement, les deux génies étaient vivants, et ils avaient dû appeler Thor et Clint en urgence pour déloger Hulk de sa prison de pierre. Les efforts combinés de Thor et Captain America faillirent être insuffisants mais ils y parvinrent. Le plus dur fut de les déplacer tout deux. Heureusement, le SHIELD, immédiatement alerté, avait envoyé des secours et un Nick Fury toujours rose de la tête aux pieds avait débarqué au QG de ses petits protégés – même si ceux-ci s'amusaient à lui faire des blagues de très mauvais goût. Depuis un mois, on s'était habitué à la teinte ridicule des vêtements du Colonel, qui envoyait de toute façon quiconque tentait une remarque croupir dans les geôles humides des souterrains du SHIELD.

Tony et Bruce-sous-sa-forme-verte reposaient là depuis plusieurs heures. Si l'état de Tony était stable et plus troublant qu'inquiétant, selon les dires de JARVIS, c'était la condition de Banner qui intriguait les équipes médicale et héroïque. Le docteur n'avait toujours pas repris sa forme habituelle.

- Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, Hulk se croit encore en danger ? risqua Clint en pressant la main de Natasha dans la sienne.

- Ou peut-être qu'il...

- Arrête Natasha. Il ne peut pas rester « bloqué ». Banner est bien plus fort que ça.

- On ne sait pas sur quoi ils travaillaient tous les deux... Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils n'ont pas totalement déconné et que Bruce a définitivement disparu sous le monstre ?

- Tony n'est pas mort, déclara gravement Steve en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa collègue. Ait confiance en eux, Natasha. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas les comprendre dès qu'il s'agit de science, mais je suis sûr qu'ils savent bien mieux que nous ce qu'ils faisaient... Ils n'auraient jamais mis la vie de l'autre en danger... Je crois que c'est pour ça que Tony a demandé à Bruce de l'aider. Pour être certain qu'il ne tenterait rien de stupide ou de particulièrement téméraire.

- Une réussite évidente, ricana Clint presque malgré lui.

Natasha lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**X X X**

Une ombre furtive se glissa hors de sa chambre, à l'étage de vie des Avengers. Furtive, elle s'avança dans le salon avant de gagner l'ascenseur. La lumière s'alluma lorsque les portes se refermèrent.

- Bonsoir, Natasha, fit la voix de synthèse de JARVIS. Que faites-vous debout à pareille heure de la nuit ?

L'espionne grimaça. Maudit soit Stark et son système de sécurité infaillible.

- Je vais rendre visite à un ami, bougonna-t-elle.

- Je suppose que je dois vous déverrouiller les accès au onzième étage.

Fichue IA trop perspicace. Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est fait. Bonne nuit, Natasha.

Presqu'inconsciemment, elle salua JARVIS à son tour en sortant de l'ascenseur, déjà parvenue à l'étage de l'infirmerie disproportionnée de Stark.

On avait transféré ce dernier dans une chambre séparée de celle de Hulk, au cas où le monstre se réveillerait dans la nuit et se montrerait d'humeur fâcheuse. Inquiet, Steve avait refusé de quitter le chevet de son amant, et les autres avaient acceptés de leur laisser un peu d'intimité pour la nuit. Sous haute surveillance mais totalement seul, Hulk reposait sur les multiples nécessaires pour héberger sa lourde carcasse. C'était là que Natasha se rendait.

Elle resta plantée quelques secondes à l'entrée de la chambre, observant la silhouette massive de Hulk dans la pénombre. La créature était parfaitement calme et silencieuse, alors Natasha s'approcha. Attirant une chaise à côté du lit, elle s'y laissa tomber, toute grâce envolée. Puis, presque timidement, craignant sûrement le réveil de la bête, elle tendit la main et effleura la peau épaisse, rêche, de Hulk. Il ne frémit pas. Elle s'enhardit alors et posa plus franchement sa paume sur l'avant-bras musculeux. La chair était chaude sous des doigts, puissante et endormie. Elle laissa courir ses doigts jusqu'au poignet, subjuguée par ce contact tellement inattendu, y dessina quelques motifs incertains. Elle cherchait un peu de Bruce sous la peau trop verte et le visage trop carré, mais il n'y avait rien du Banner qu'elle connaissait dans les traits agressifs qui lui faisaient face.

N'y tenant plus, elle sera l'un des doigts de Hulk dans sa petite main, caressant du pouce les articulations sèches. Elle baissa la tête, se voûtant soudain sur elle-même et, silencieusement, la belle et fière espionne se mit à pleurer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu avec Tony, hein ? Vous planchiez sur quoi qui mérite que vous vous retrouviez dans cet état ? Vous avez pensé à nous un peu ?

Elle avait besoin de parler, de se défouler, d'évacuer un peu de sa frustration, de sa tristesse, du trop plein d'émotions qu'elle taisait depuis plusieurs années.

- On fait quoi maintenant que vous êtes plus là ? Hulk est notre plus grosse force de frappe, et sans Tony, la moitié de notre équipement est inutilisable ! Et puis si les ennemis l'apprennent et…

Se taisant soudain, elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Ce qu'elle racontait n'avait aucun sens. La puissance de Thor équivalait celle de Bruce et JARVIS était suffisamment autonome pour faire fonctionner l'intégralité de la tour en l'absence de son créateur. Sa colère venait d'ailleurs.

- Et moi Bruce ? Hein ? Tu vas me planter là toute seule au milieu de ces abrutis ? Tu n'as pas intérêt, tu m'entends ! C'est hors de question que je te laisse devenir cette chose verte en permanence ! Tu vas revenir Bruce !

En disant cela, ses doigts s'étaient resserrée autour de la main du monstre, et elle s'était redressée, presqu'inconsciemment, ses larmes séchant sur ses joues.

- Hulk, tu vas me rendre Banner, tu m'entends ? hurla-t-elle soudain en martelant du poing le torse de la créature. RENDS-MOI BRUCE !

Et elle s'effondra en pleurant à nouveau, couchée sur la poitrine du Hulk, perdue comme la petite fille qu'elle avait été, toute seule dans la rue, et aujourd'hui, toute seule face à elle-même, son seul véritable ami piégé dans une peau trop grande et trop brutale pour lui.

Ce fut probablement la raison pour laquelle elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que le torse contre lequel elle s'appuyait était plus frêle, tout à coup, plus doux contre sa joue, et qu'elle était presque allongée sur le lit pour maintenir le contact. Elle ne réagit qu'en sentant une main se poser doucement sur son dos, légère et timide.

- Natasha ?

La voix rauque de Bruce la fit se redresser immédiatement, dans un sursaut quasi-affolé.

Le docteur était redevenu lui-même, ses cheveux poivre et sel éparpillés sur l'oreiller, son doux visage un peu inquiet tourné vers elle, les yeux trop cernés mais le regard tendre. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure en dépit du choc énorme qu'il avait dû subir, et, dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas habillé. Détournant aussitôt les yeux, elle entreprit de lui trouver une couverture, les gestes fébriles et désordonnés.

Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par la main ferme de Bruce sur son bras. Immobile, un drap blanc serré contre son cœur, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux encore humides de larmes. Il lui sourit tendrement et leva son autre bras pour s'emparer de la couverture qu'elle tenait. Hébétée, elle desserra les doigts et lorsqu'il jugea sa tenue décente, Banner l'attira à lui.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de lit et ancra son regard aux doux yeux chocolat du docteur.

- Tu as pleuré.

C'était une simple constatation.

- Tu m'as manqué, répondit-elle tout aussi simplement.

Il lui sourit.

- On a dû vous flanquer une sacrée frousse, admit-il.

Natasha essuya ses yeux de sa manche.

- Vous êtes deux idiots.

Le sourire du docteur s'affirma un peu plus. Il avait l'air terriblement fatigué.

- Que s'est-il passé, exactement ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- On vous a retrouvé, Tony et toi, encastré dans un mur… Sous la menace, Hulk a fait surface et… il a protégé Tony, ajouta la jeune femme devant l'air soudain sombre de Bruce. On a réussi à vous dégager, et les jours de Tony ne sont pas en danger même s'il est encore hospitalisé. Je… Tu… Tu es resté sous la forme de Hulk pendant plusieurs heures après ça.

Le docteur ferma les yeux.

- Je suppose que ça m'a sauvé.

Suite au silence de son amie, il rouvrit les paupières et lui expliqua.

- L'explosion aurait dû être mortelle pour nous deux. Mais Hulk possède des capacités de régénération bien supérieures à la moyenne. Il a sauvé Tony d'un sort pire que ça, et il est resté éveillé le temps que je guérisse de mes propres blessures…

Il se renversa sur ses oreilles, l'air pensif. Il marmonna pour lui-même quelque chose à propos du génie de Tony puis se retourna vers Natasha en balayant l'air de sa main, comme si ce qu'il racontait n'avait aucune importance.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je m'inquiétais, admit-elle à contrecœur.

Et Bruce ne put qu'admirer à sa juste valeur le poids de cette déclaration, de la part d'une femme si secrète que Natasha. Qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui rendait, à ses yeux, l'explosion comparable à un cadeau si cela pouvait le rapprocher de la jeune femme.

Il tendit la main et effleura doucement la joue de Natasha. Elle y nicha son visage quelques secondes avant de refermer ses doigts sur ceux du docteur en le dévisageant gravement.

Alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Bruce se redressa doucement sur un coude et, l'attirant à lui par la taille, il l'embrassa comme jamais elle n'avait été embrassée.

**X X X**

Natasha courait.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle s'était enfuie de la sorte, après avoir embrassé Bruce, mais si le baiser lui avait semblé fantastique, la réalité l'avait rattrapée au grand galop quelques secondes à peine après leur échange.

Horrifiée, elle s'était levée et avait disparu, sans un mot, laissant un Bruce hébété dans sa chambre solitaire, sur son lit trop grand.

Elle fuyait, elle le savait.

Elle fuyait ses sentiments, trop longtemps enfouis, elle fuyait le poids de ses propres convictions et de ses propres déclarations.

« L'amour, c'est pour les enfants » avait-elle dit un jour à Loki, à travers une vitre blindée.

Elle mesurait désormais à quel point elle avait à la fois raison, et totalement tort.

Elle avait tenté pendant des années de faire taire son cœur, jugeant qu'une espionne de son envergure ne devait pas s'embarrasser de sentiments qui pourraient l'affaiblir. Mais là où elle s'était menti, c'est que ces sentiments ne s'étaient jamais éteints. Ils avaient toujours été présents en elle, depuis plusieurs années. Depuis ses dix-sept ans, quand elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, presqu'une enfant, et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme si exceptionnel qu'elle lui devait la vie. Lorsqu'elle avait compris que ça les mettrait en danger tous les deux, elle avait fui. Elle ne savait faire que ça.

Et Bruce, dans son baiser, lui disait la même chose que ce garçon de dix-huit ans, des années plus tôt. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait lui faire confiance, qu'il y avait quelque chose à construire et Natasha avait peur. Elle avait peur de voir tout s'effondrer, ou de tout faire foirer. Elle avait peur d'être l'amante absente, toujours au bord de la mort, d'être celle qu'on surprotégerait et qui ne supporterait finalement pas l'oppression d'une relation. Elle avait peur de voir mourir l'autre et de se retrouver seule, comme elle l'avait cru quelques secondes quand Hulk ne voulait pas se rétracter. Elle avait peur de tout, à commencer d'elle-même et des battements précipités de son cœur.

La gamine de dix-sept ans n'avait pas compris tout ça, tous les enjeux d'une acceptation ou d'une fuite. Elle savait juste qu'il ne fallait surtout pas laisser ces choses-là exister, que ça finirait par représenter une menace, tôt ou tard. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas mesuré, c'est que ces émotions, cet amour né depuis si longtemps, de l'autre côté de l'océan, la rattraperait adulte, à plus de vingt ans, et qu'elle vivrait comme une trahison le fait d'embrasser sincèrement un autre homme.

La brûlure était vive dans sa poitrine.

Elle avait embrassé Bruce et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Elle avait aimé ça.

Mais elle avait embrassé Bruce et pensé à un autre. A un souvenir trop présent dans chacune de ses veines.

Et ça lui faisait mal. Ça lui faisait mal de réaliser tout ça comme ça, d'un coup, le cœur déchiré en deux parties presqu'égale, le poids des remords lui écrasant le crâne. Le feu dans ses poumons lui dévorait le cerveau. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé que tout serait à la fois si simple et si complexe.

Parce qu'elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, depuis longtemps, qu'elle avait menti, elle-même d'abord et puis à Loki, et puis à tous ces hommes dans sa vie.

L'amour n'était pas pour les enfants.

L'amour _était_ un enfant.

Et aujourd'hui, l'enfant lui tendait la main avec un grand sourire et Natasha avait comme une envie de vomir ces années de mensonges sur son beau visage innocent.

**X X X**

Le lendemain, Tony Stark se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir reçu une enclume sur la tête. Il sourit tendrement en trouvant Steve à ses côtés, et il ne put contenir son envie de l'embrasser. Le super-soldat eut un petit gémissement de satisfaction en ouvrant ses yeux trop bleus sur son amant. Il caressa doucement la joue.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme si un laboratoire m'avait explosé au visage, répondit Tony avec humour.

- Si tu peux encore faire des blagues, c'est que tu vas bien, murmura Steve en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Et pour cause, le Cap' avait raison. A peine quelques heures plus tard et un très humiliant épisode dans la douche où Steve avait dû s'occuper totalement de lui, Tony se claquemurait dans son atelier, agitant son unique bras valide sur ses écrans holographiques, guidant JARVIS et ses autres petits robots domestiques pour se créer un nouveau fauteuil roulant made in Stark. Il refusait d'être impotent sous presque que trois de ses membres étaient plâtrés pour un moment.

En fait, il aurait préféré se couper la langue que de l'avouer, mais il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Steve était à ses petits soins, les autres étaient trop soulagés de le voir de nouveau en bon état pour s'offusquer de ses vannes à répétitions et ce léger contretemps dans sa mobilité lui donnait une bonne raison d'inventer un nouveau gadget aussi performant qu'inutile. Enfin, ça, c'était relatif, son fauteuil allait le suivre partout pendant un petit bout de temps.

Tony le voulait design, léger, pratique et équipé de tout un tas de trucs plus ou moins surprenants, comme un porte-gobelets, un lance-roquettes ou des roues lumineuses. Il leur passa sous silence ses idées les plus saugrenues lorsque son équipe lui demanda quelques informations supplémentaires. Il voulait garder un peu de suspens.

Les travaux du laboratoire du trente-deuxième étage commenceraient dès la semaine prochaine, mais en attendant, Tony avait fait réhabiliter le labo de l'étage supérieur pour ses recherches avec Banner. Ils avaient pris la précaution de copier en plusieurs exemplaires la totalité des dossiers d'Howard Stark avant de commencer à travailler dessus, et JARVIS leur avait fort aimablement fourni la nouvelle version des documents. Parfois, Tony avait envie de s'épouser lui-même tellement il se trouvait génial.

D'ailleurs, il devrait peut-être profiter de sa toute nouvelle condition de « protégé des Avengers » pour organiser une cérémonie…

Toutefois, Bruce restait étrangement silencieux depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé à nouveau humain dans sa chambre dans l'infirmerie. Son regard se perdait dans le vague et il sursautait dès que la porte s'ouvrait sur l'un ou l'autre de ses coéquipiers. Curieusement, on n'avait plus revu Natasha depuis la veille et si personne n'en soufflait mot, tous s'inquiétaient. C'était perceptible dans l'infime tension des mâchoires, les regards furtifs sur les allées et venues dans la tour ou les conversations qui tournaient en rond. Seul Tony restait indifférent à tout cela, bien tranquille dans l'atmosphère survoltée de son atelier. Steve descendait parfois le voir, son bloc de dessin en main, et repartait après lui avoir volé quelques baisers et autant de croquis.

Les évènements de la veille semblaient déjà faire figure de simples accidents. Sans nouvelles plus graves en perspective, les Avengers recommençaient à se détendre. Très tôt dans la soirée, Bruce prétexta une grande fatigue et partit s'isoler dans sa chambre. Personne ne lui en voulut après le choc qu'il avait subit, et Tony le tannait pour reprendre leurs recherches dès le lendemain, ce que l'aimable docteur n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui refuser, face à l'enthousiasme presqu'enfantin de leur génie diminué.

Seul Clint restait nerveusement à faire les cent pas dans le salon, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre.

**X X X**

Finalement, Natasha revint un peu avant que la nuit ne tombe. Tony et Steve s'étaient déjà éclipsés de leur côtés, et Thor avait voulu rejoindre son frère – une fois n'est pas coutume. Clint était seul, perché sur la terrasse, lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de l'ascenseur.

Surprise de le trouver là, perdu dans sa contemplation de la baie de Manhattan, elle s'avança vers lui et s'installa à ses côtés, sur la rambarde de sécurité, les pieds dans le vide.

- Tu sais que si on tombe, on meurt, Barton ?

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça, il y a longtemps – et tu vois, je ne suis pas tombé.

Elle ne répondit pas et pinça les lèvres, le regard soudain sombre. Elle observa le bout de ses chaussures se balancer dans le vide, au vingt-huitième étage de la tour. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir.

- Tu étais partie où ?

- Me suis promenée.

Il sourit, d'un sourire un peu triste, un peu complice, presqu'entendu, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse différente.

- Tu as pleuré, remarqua-t-il.

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux ronds.

- Comment tu le sais ?

Il haussa les épaules et la fixa de son regard gris, presque bleu, qui paraissait tellement froid dans sa couleur, et qui lui sembla, à elle, brûlant contre sa peau. Après quelques secondes de ce qui semblait être une profonde réflexion, il se décida à parler.

- Je te regarde Natasha. Ça fait longtemps qu'on se côtoie maintenant. Je crois pouvoir dire que je te connais, même si tu n'en as pas conscience… Moi… Moi je n'ai pas oublié tu sais. Je continue chaque jour à te regarder vivre, et grandir, et je revois toujours en toi celle que tu étais, là-bas, avant. Si toi tu cherches à mentir, à moi, aux autres, à toi-même, tu ne peux pas m'avoir, Nat'. Tu le sais bien.

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes. Le vent balayait sa chevelure, flammèches sur son corps gracile.

- Tu y penses encore alors.

- Tous les jours, murmura-t-il en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille dans une geste doux, presqu'une caresse, qui la fit frissonner jusqu'au creux des reins.

- Quand est-ce qu'on a touché le fond, Clint ?

- Jamais Natasha. On s'est toujours relevé. A Prague. A Budapest. A Sofia. Je ne sais pas comment on a fait mais on s'en est relevé à chaque fois.

Il ne la regardait plus en prononçant ces mots. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de lui, s'appuya contre son épaule, cherchant sa chaleur, sa stabilité. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'attira contre lui. Étonnamment, elle se laissa aller, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Du bout des doigts, il lui caressa la joue.

- Tu es si belle, Natasha. La vie n'a jamais voulu se séparer de toi.

Le soleil, loin sur l'océan, se couchait, et les vitres de buildings reflétaient les mille et unes lueurs orangées qui diffractaient le ciel. Les nuages violacés s'étiraient paresseusement au dessus de leurs têtes, et jamais la ville de New York ne leur avait paru aussi belle, aussi silencieuse, qu'en cet instant unique où chacun acceptait que l'autre ne soit plus seulement un vague repaire dans leur vie, mais un véritable pilier de ce qu'ils étaient, l'un et l'autre, indissociables, enchaînés par le poids du passé et les incertitudes de leurs avenirs. Ils venaient enfin d'admettre, sans en avoir conscience, qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et que toute leur histoire de dettes l'un envers l'autre n'était qu'un stupide prétexte pour ne jamais avoir à se séparer vraiment.

- Clint… Jure-moi que cette fois tu ne me laisseras pas.

* * *

.

_(c'est le plus long chapitre de cette fic o/)_

_Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu malgré mon abominable retard ? J'ai glissé pleiiiin d'indices sur Natasha et le chapitre huit dans les derniers évènements, un cookie virtuel à qui m'en parlera !  
_

_Bon, on n'a pas trop vu Steve et Tony ces derniers temps, mais j'avoue que faire du Stony est aussi un prétexte pour jouer avec tous les autres, et que j'adoooore me concentrer sur chacun d'eux tour à tour._

_Comme promis, dans __le__ chapitre 8, ce sera Clint et Natasha, et dans le__ 9, j'ai bien envie de faire revenir Loki, Thor et un peu de Stony ? Ça vous dit ?_

_Allez, sur ces agréables paroles, le moment que vous attendez toutes : __**le VOTE**__._

_**Le chapitre 8 sera entièrement consacré à Natasha et Clint et nous parlerons de leur passé commun en Europe de l'Est. J'ai donc besoin de savoir si, pour vous,**_

_**a/**__ Clint et Natasha se sont « aimés » là-bas. Entendez par là qu'ils ont couché ensemble quoi._

_**b/**__ Il ne s'est « rien » passé entre eux de physique, mais les évènements les ont meurtris pro__fondément depuis…_

_Un choix qui, pour une fois, n'est pas une connerie._

_Par contre, même vous votez en masse pour le a/, il n'y a presqu'aucune chance d'avoir un lemon dans le chapitre suivant, donc on ne s'enflamme pas. Tout au plus y aura-t-il des passages très chauds ^^._

_Alors, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec le Faucon et l'Araignée, un arc, un revolver, des sentiments qui explosent et probablement Nick Fury, Black Version the Return._

_On pense à remercier chaleureusement ma petite sœur Nepsis, et l'adorable Sky Fenty pour son soutien de tous les instants !_

_**SAUVEZ UNE FICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**_

_Amy._


	8. Remember when you and I were together

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas ! Par contre, les événements d'Europe de l'Est écrits dans ce chapitre, si, ils sont bien à moi._

_**Le blabla de l'auteur :**__ J'ai adoré vous écrire ce chapitre, en sachant que vous étiez toutes à ce point derrière moi ! J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas ! Je vous ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant les Black Eyes Peas, ça me fait toujours rigoler de trouver l'inspiration sur ce groupe alors que c'est pas du tout mon genre habituel !_

_Sinon je viens de remarquer que je mettais toujours des titres en anglais alors que j'écris « chapitre » en français… mais c'est un détail !_

_**Remerciements spéciaux :**__ Merci à vous, mes chères lectrices, qui avez si promptement répondu à mon appel à l'aide. Merci à Solania pour son inattendu mail de soutien =) Et c'est parti pour du Clintasha à gogo !_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE HUIT : REMEMBER WHEN YOU AND I WERE TOGETHER  
**_

**x**

**x**

* * *

_« L'amour c'est pour les enfants j'ai une dette envers lui. »_

* * *

Le café dans sa gorge était amer, pas assez serré. C'était un mauvais café, dans un mauvais bar, au sein une ville triste et moche d'Europe de l'Est, et Clint ne s'était que rarement senti aussi mal à l'aise quelque part, aussi triste et désemparé.

Il avait la sensation qu'il allait échouer. Le dossier de sa mission s'étalait sur la table, devant lui, et le regard de sa cible, sur la photo grand format, lui compressait la poitrine comme une enclume. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arriverait pas.

Ça fait trois jours qu'il avait débarqué, et trois jours qu'il la filait.

Elle était belle, tellement belle, unique.

Flamboyante.

On lui demandait de la tuer pour une sordide histoire de vengeance, d'honneur, et Clint n'aurait jamais songé à contester un ordre s'il n'y avait pas eu en elle quelque chose d'incroyablement différent de tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur elle. Elle n'était pas le tueur sans âme qu'on lui avait décrit. Natalia était un animal sauvage qui ne se laissait pas approcher, et au fond de lui-même, Clint n'avait plus envie de tuer sans sommation quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas.

D'une certaine façon, Natalia le renvoyait douloureusement à son propre passé, avant que le SHIELD ne l'embauche. Quand il était encore ce sale type qui avait abandonné son propre frère par orgueil et dégoût. Quand il s'offrait à celui qui payait, pour essayer d'être le meilleur, égaler ces incroyables héros de bandes-dessinées qu'il lisait à s'en crever les yeux. Il avait des objectifs alors. De mauvais objectifs, certes, mais il avait un but. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il s'affrontait dans un miroir, Clint ne voyait qu'un mec vidé par la vie, qui n'en attendait plus rien parce qu'il n'en avait rien reçu.

Natalia, elle, avait reçu la grâce. La grâce, l'intelligence et la beauté. Natalia avait des yeux qui noyaient les sirènes, des hanches à faire tanguer les bateaux, des mains qui dansaient comme des papillons.

Natalia avait les paumes toutes tâchées de rouge et d'esquilles d'os, la conscience écartelée dans les veines et le sourire désabusé, un peu de travers, ligne carmin sur sa peau blanche, ses dents parfaites toujours prête à mordre, et les vapeurs des cigarettes bon marché égarées dans sa chevelure.

Elle avait le visage triste et l'aura scintillante, la force de ces filles paumées qui se battent sans aucun but, pour le plaisir de se battre et de se dépasser, dans l'espoir d'un monde meilleur qui ne venait jamais et qu'elle enterrait sous les cadavres des autres.

Quand Clint regardait Natalia, il avait l'impression curieuse et brûlante qu'il pouvait la sauver. La sauver de la mort et d'elle-même, la sauver des autres. Il n'était pas un héros, et à terme, ce serait lui qui paierait le poids de son erreur, mais il n'avait pas le courage, pas la force, de tout laisser en plan ici, de la laisser dans le sang et les flammes de ses cheveux, froide et brisée sur le sol comme un poupée qu'on abandonne. Il aurait voulu avoir le choix. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne soit pas ce qu'elle était, qu'elle ne soit pas « elle ».

Il avait toujours su, qu'un jour, il se planterait royalement pour une fille. Il n'avait juste pas prévu ça comme ça.

Il s'imaginait tomber amoureux. Une blonde, pas trop grande – il n'aimait pas les grandes – avec des seins qui tiendraient dans ses mains, trois gosses et un pavillon de banlieue. Il serait passé chef d'équipe, au SHIELD. Peut-être directeur d'un service. Un truc un peu moins risqué que se percher en haut des buildings pour éliminer des raclures surarmées. Peut-être dans un bureau, mais pas tout le temps, fallait pas déconner. Un chien qu'il faudrait promener, et son arc accroché sur le mur du couloir, pour le trophée, le souvenir. Finir sa vie avec sa femme à ses côtés, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, un jour en pleine nuit.

Il ne connaissait pas Natalia. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Il ne voulait simplement pas la voir mourir.

Mais son destin, tout à coup, se parait d'étranges couloirs noirs, d'éclats de cuir et de cris d'agonie et pour la première fois depuis des années, il sentit l'adrénaline lui brûler les veines, la vraie, non-distillée par le devoir et les ordres, l'adrénaline pure provoquée par le risque, le danger – et le bonheur.

**X X X **

Elle était là.

Accoudée au comptoir, discrète et somptueuse dans son pantalon en cuir et son débardeur blanc.

Clint aurait pu la tuer, immédiatement, au milieu des clients, d'un coup de revolver ou d'une flèche dans la nuque. Il aurait disparu parmi les ombres. Trop de témoins, trop de suspects, et lui, invisible dans le coin du café.

Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui, dans son studio pourri à Brooklyn. Deux jours de pause avant de repartir en mission. Il savait que Fury l'attendait déjà avec un nouveau dossier à couverture orange. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Fury rangeait toutes ses paperasses dans des dossiers de la même couleur criarde et totalement inassortie à son look. Il le soupçonnait d'avoir une vue bien plus défaillante qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais Clint, lui, se cramait la rétine dès qu'il recevait un seul de ces trucs-là.

Seulement il ne pouvait pas.

Il baissa vers la photo grand format, sous sa tasse de café.

_Merde._

Un peu de sa boisson avait coulé sous la soucoupe, dessinant un rond brunâtre sur la joue de Natalia.

Clint l'essaya d'un revers de manche, ne parvint qu'à noircir la photo, et brûler un peu le revêtement glacé. Il soupira, ramassa ses papiers, les fourra dans la chemise orange qu'il rangea elle-même dans son sac à dos. Il aimait bien les sacs à dos. Sans ça, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose… Son carquois, par exemple.

Et finalement, il décida d'aller vers elle, de lui parler. Il se leva, s'approcha du comptoir, s'accouda à une distance suffisante d'elle pour qu'elle ne se sente pas menacée, mais assez proche pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était là pour elle.

Il lui offrit un verre.

Curieusement, elle lui parla.

**X X X**

Les corps s'entrelaçaient dans la pénombre, les doigts s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux. Natalia était belle, dans la lueur de la lune. Clint ne se lassait pas de regarder son visage se tordre sous le désir, et son corps nu se disloquer sous ses doigts.

Il avait l'impression de rêver, l'une de ces hallucinations qui apparaissent à mi-chemin entre la conscience et le sommeil, cet état comateux où les possibles semblent infinis. Natalia avait la présence d'un fantôme entre ses bras. Il aurait donné cher pour que l'aube ne pointe jamais, et qu'il n'y ait plus que cette semi-réalité, faites de danger et de désirs, d'interdits et d'erreurs, entre eux, pour s'aimer à se noyer, éternellement.

Ils avaient échangé si peu de mots avant de s'échouer dans l'hôtel miteux où logeait Clint. Quelques phrases, du bout des lèvres, derrière l'écran de fumée des cigarettes de Natalia, et les vapeurs brûlantes du café dégueulasse.

Ils étaient l'un en l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, amants jusqu'au matin, étrangers la veille, et Clint savait qu'au matin, elle le haïrait, aussi sûrement qu'ils allaient essayer de la descendre, parce que lui avait échoué. Il avait presque conscience des snipers pointés sur eux depuis l'immeuble voisin, il entendait déjà rugir l'hélicoptère du SHIELD qui viendrait lui rappeler à quel point il avait merdé, à quel point son plan était foireux depuis le début, et qu'il s'était laissé totalement embarquer par cette petite rousse si belle et si triste qu'on l'aurait crue sortie d'un roman.

Il lui faisait l'amour désespérément, par peur du lendemain. Il aurait tellement aimé se tromper. Il l'embrassa à s'en arracher la bouche, se perdit dans l'étreinte de ses bras blancs, et oublia le reste.

Pour eux, au fond, il était déjà trop tard.

**X X X**

Ce fut l'absence du corps à ses côtés qui le réveilla.

Le canon d'un revolver se pointa sur son front lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Juste derrière, les yeux verts et glacés de Natalia lui intimaient de ne surtout pas bouger. Clint obéit.

Lorsqu'il vit la veste qu'elle serrait dans son autre main, celle qui ne tenait pas d'arme, et les photos du dossier à couverture orange éparpillées sur le lit, il sut qu'elle avait comprit. Il sut que tout était déjà fini.

- Tu es là pour me tuer, déclara gravement la jeune femme.

Elle employait le ton glacé des femmes trahies, déçues. Des femmes qui souffrent mais se barricadent sous les apparences et la puissance d'une arme à feu.

- C'était ça ton plan ? Me baiser puis me tuer, comme si j'allais me laisser sagement faire ? C'était un plan minable, cracha-t-elle, et chaque mot fut comme un couteau planté dans leurs âmes.  
- C'était.

Clint murmura.

Il se heurta au mur de glace du visage de Natalia.

- Je te le jure Natalia. Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer.

- _Идиот !_ Fous toi de ma gueule ! lui hurla-t-elle. Je suis là, j'ai tout lu, j'ai trouvé le badge sur ta veste d'uniforme ! _Предатель ! _J'ai trouvé les photos ! _Мерзавец ! Лежа сын сука, я не был бы труп, который позволит вам план! Я убью тебя! Ублюдок!_

Elle balançait les papiers sur lui, et il leva les mains comme pour se protéger du torrent d'injures qu'elle déversait en russe.

- Putain, crois-moi je t'en supplie ! C'était mon plan au départ, je devais te tuer ! Mais j'y arrive pas putain, j'y arrive pas !

Le flot d'insultes se tarit.

- A quoi tu joues Clint Barton ?

- Laisse-moi t'aider...

Mais cette phrase déchaîna à nouveau la colère de Natalia, et il ne comprit plus un mot de ce qu'elle lui cria, tant elle se perdait dans les langues, oscillant entre le russe, l'anglais et il l'aurait juré, parfois un ou deux mots d'italien. Elle tremblait.

Clint en profita pour se redresser, mais alors qu'il tendait le bras pour lui faire baisser son arme, le bourdonnement des pales d'un hélico résonna à l'extérieur, et le fenêtre explosa.

Le SHIELD était arrivé.

Aussitôt, il se jeta sur Natalia et l'obligea à rouler sur le sol, derrière le lit. Les premières balles s'abattirent sur le matelas. Clint saisit son arc dont il ne se séparait jamais vraiment, et il plaqua sa compagne sur le sol sans ménagement. Il encocha une flèche et prenant à peine le temps de viser, il fit exploser le premier rotor de l'hélico en stationnement devant sa fenêtre.

Celui-ci perdit de l'altitude, et un homme sauta du cockpit, massif et brutal, pour s'élancer dans la chambre. Il se réceptionna d'un roulé-boulé et la seconde flèche de Clint, déjà prête, se pointa sur lui. Il n'hésita même pas une seconde en découvrant Nick Fury planté sur la moquette crasseuse, son œil unique luisant de rage.

- Baissez votre arme, agent Barton, lui ordonna-t-il de sa voix de stentor.

- Jamais. Vous voulez la tuer. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un soldat qui faillit à sa mission. Vous aviez des ordres Barton. Donnez-nous la fille.

Natalia, toujours écrasée derrière le lit, lui lança un regard soudain apeuré, petite fille sauvage terrifiée par la mort.

- Elle pourrait nous être utile, tenta Clint.

- Ne racontez pas de conneries. Elle a tué Carter.

- Elle ne m'a pas tué, moi, quand elle a eu mille fois l'occasion.

- Vous avez une étrange façon d'obéir aux ordres Barton.

- Engagez-là Fury. C'est la Veuve Noire. La plus célèbre et la plus efficace des assassins de la mafia Russe. Elle sera une source précieuse de renseignements, et une fois acquise à notre cause, elle sera probablement votre meilleur agent.

- Elle n'est pas un gentil petit animal de compagnie que l'on peut dresser !

La voix du Colonel grondait dans sa poitrine. Clint baissa le regard vers la jeune femme rousse, à ses côtés, et leurs yeux se croisèrent avec l'intensité d'un désespoir commun. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Natalia se fichait bien de qui l'employait. Elle voulait de l'argent et la vie sauve. Clint la voulait, elle, encore une fois. Lentement, très lentement, elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et l'archer sentit son cœur rater un battement dans un poitrine.

- Elle accepte de travailler pour nous en échange de sa vie.

Fury était interloqué. Il le fixa longuement, jusqu'à ce que la tête rousse, à la moue crispée, de Natalia ne surgisse derrière le matelas.

Son regard vert affronta l'œil noir de Fury, et Clint comprit qu'il avait déjà gagné. Fury était un connard. Mais Fury n'agissait que pour ses propres intérêts et ceux du SHIELD. Il verrait immédiatement l'avantage que lui conférerait l'intronisation de Natalia dans ses rangs.

- Veillez sur elle, Barton, on rentre au QG. Au moindre faux pas, je la descend, et vous avec.

* * *

_« Le pouvez-vous ? Peut-on vraiment effacer tellement de dettes ? La fille de Drakov… Sao Paulo… L'incendie de l'hôpital… Barton m'a tout révélé. Votre conscience est une plaie, le sang y coule à flots. Vous croyez que sauver un homme pas plus vertueux que vous changera quoi que ce soit ? Ce n'est là que vulgaire sensiblerie. Vous n'êtes qu'une fillette en prière, c'est pathétique ! Vous mentez et tuez au service de menteurs et de tueurs. Vous prétendez être différente, obéir à votre propre code dans le but de racheter ces horreurs, mais elles font partie de vous et elles ne disparaîtront jamais. _

_Vous ne toucherez pas à Barton. Pas avant qu'il ne vous exécute, lentement, intimement, en se servant de vos peurs les plus secrètes. Puis il s'éveillera juste assez longtemps pour admirer son ouvrage et quand il hurlera, je lui fendrais le crâne. Voilà ma proposition, misérable vermine . »_

* * *

Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient, épaisses, opaques, marasme froid et gluant autour de son cœur. Elle tremblait. Elle pleurait.

Son sommeil était un piège, un ignoble puits sans fond habité par ses peurs et les spectres de son passé. Elle était souvent effrayée de s'endormir, seule dans le noir. Les nuits sans mission étaient les pires. Relachée, apaisée, fatiguée, toutes ses terreurs la rattrapaient, l'enterraient, la noyaient sans scrupule dans la haine d'elle-même et le sang qui coule.

Loki lui avait fait mal. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'admettre, elle avait joué les dures en faisant croire à une comédie, mais là, abandonnée dans son lit trop froid, son seul coéquipier et ami prisonnier de la volonté malsaine du Dieu, elle se laissait submerger par la crainte et la culpabilité, le poids des erreurs qu'elle n'aurait pas du commettre, le poids des dettes, de toutes ces années de vie qu'elle devait à Clint.  
Les cauchemars étaient d'autant plus douloureux qu'ils étaient réels. Il s'agissait pas d'image générées par son cerveau aléatoirement, c'était de véritables souvenirs, brûlants, sanglants, des bribes de douleur encore bien ancrées dans sa mémoire. Un incendie qui ravageait son âme, ruinait son sommeil. Lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'elle était vraiment, cette petite fille perdue, abandonnée par ceux qu'elle aimait, toute sa vie, réfugiée dans le sang et la mort parce qu'elle était incapable d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
La perte de Clint, plus dure à supporter que les autres. Les années de distance, loin de lui, ne l'avaient jamais rongée autant que cette sensation de vide immuable causée par la possession de Loki. Savoir que Clint était bien vivant l'avait maintenue loin de lui pendant des années, sans crainte, avec la certitude qu'elle pourrait le retrouver si elle le voulait, si il le fallait. Maintenant, Loki ne leur laissait pas le choix. S'il gagnait, Natasha perdrait Clint à tout jamais. Et cette douleur là, dans sa poitrine, était plus difficile à supporter que toutes les tortures, que toutes les blessures qu'elle ait jamais reçues.

Les fantômes tournoyaient, bien présents dans son crâne.

Il y avait les yeux rouges, brûlants, de la mort sur sa nuque.

La petite fille, dans ses cauchemars, était bien plus jolie qu'à l'origine, mais toujours elle était morte. Morte devant elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, violée et tuée de la pire des manières par son salopard de père, un putain de connard. Son père à elle. Sa petite sœur, qu'elle n'aurait pas pu sauver. Et puis Clint, là dedans, la flèche de Clint dans le dos et la marre de sang, son hurlement qui se mêlait à celui de la petit fille dans ses bras, chaude et vivante, et le regard vibrant, vivant de Clint avec elle. L'étreinte rassurante de ses bras puissants, la caresse des cals de ses paumes sur sa joue. Et la petite qui oscillait d'avant en arrière, terrorisée, sauvée, quand elle, Natasha, Natalia, n'aurait rien pur faire, seule, pour la sauver du sort atroce qu'on lui réservait, parce qu'elle avait été faible et sentimentale.  
Clint, lui, n'était jamais faible ni sentimental. Il était toujours incroyablement froid et calculateur, professionnel et sûr de lui. Clint ne commettait jamais d'erreur. Il n'en avait commis qu'une, en dix ans de service au SHIELD, celle de l'avoir sauvée elle. Natasha savait que jamais cette dette ne pourrait s'effacer de sa mémoire. Jamais.

Pas quand tant d'autres s'amassaient également dans sa conscience, dévastatrices.

L'incendie, dans sa tête, était plus réel que jamais. Elle avait peur. C'était les flammes qui lui avaient arraché, à chaque fois, tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, de plus précieux, tous les repères de sa vie, brûlés, consumés dans le brasier. Elle était seule. Encore. Cernée par le feu et elle n'osait plus bouger, paralysée.  
Et finalement, c'était le sifflement d'une flèche qui l'avait tirée de sa torpeur, encore une fois. Les bras chauds, plus chauds que les flammes, de Clint s'étaient enroulés autour d'elle et Natasha se souvenait vaguement du reste, de s'être agrippée à lui comme une enfant, le visage ruisselant de larmes, éplorée, reconnaissante et terriblement honteuse de sa propre faiblesse.

Clint avait été brûlé après ça. Un trop long séjour à l'hôpital, des bandages toujours imbibés de sang et de pus, et la culpabilité de Natasha, comme un baume incandescent sur sa peau carbonisée. Une blessure qui avait mis du temps à guérir et qui n'avait, ils le savaient tous les deux, jamais disparu, gravée sous le tissu de l'uniforme du SHIELD.

Il y avait Sao Paulo aussi. Budapest et Sofia. Les relents de moments où elle avait failli, les échecs cuisants et amers dans sa gorge, et à chaque fois, au milieu de tout cela, l'écho des battements de cœur de Clint Barton contre son oreille.

Elle se souvenait des coups de feux et des flèches qui explosaient. Elle se rappelait les sourires, discrets et compréhensifs de Clint, cette façon qu'il avait de ne jamais lui rappeler ses dettes, de ne jamais attendre d'elle un quelconque retour. Il l'avait tellement sauvée, tant de fois, d'elle-même et des autres, qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu survivre avant qu'il ne soit là, constamment sur ses arrières, ombre noire aux flèches mortelles sifflant dans son sillage.

Il avait été un amant, un allié, un partenaire, un ami.

Il avait été là quand elle avait été seule.

Il avait été là quand elle allait mourir et que rien n'aurait pu changer le destin.

Il l'avait saisie à bras le corps, étreinte douloureuse, sentiment brutal que de se savoir dépendante de quelqu'un.

Mais jamais, jamais elle n'avait pu parvenir à le haïr, à lui en vouloir, d'avoir fait d'elle cette femme plongée dans l'attente perpétuelle.

Elle avait presque regretté, elle s'en souvenait, le jour où Nick Fury lui avait annoncé qu'il avait confiance en elle et levait son tandem avec Clint. Elle avait failli pleurer.

Clint était parti.

Et après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, Natasha n'avait pas réussi à se sentir trahie.

Les nuits redevinrent froides, et ce fut tout ce qui lui rappela l'absence de l'agent Barton à ses côtés.

Plus de nouvelles, chacun porté par les courants contraires de leurs missions.

Et Loki avait débarqué, avec son armée extra-terrestres, ses pouvoirs maudits, et il lui avait arraché Clint, une seconde fois.

Natasha ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Pas après tout cela. Elle ne laisserait plus personne lui arracher ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle avait passé les dernières années à enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même, et elle en voulait à Loki de lui rappeler à quel point, depuis le premier soir, les yeux bleus de Clint et son petit sourire en coin l'avait fait totalement craquer.

* * *

_« Tu es une espionne, pas un soldat, et voilà que tu veux jouer un rôle dans cette guerre. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Loki t'a fait ? Natasha ?_

_- Je me suis fait démasquer. J'ai une dette gravée au fer rouge. Il faut que je l'efface. »_

* * *

- Tu vas tomber Barton.

- Tu seras là pour me retenir, Romanov.

- Chacun son tour, c'est ça ?

- Natasha, tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais s'agit de ça, murmura Clint d'une voix éteinte. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour que tu comprennes ?

- On sait tous les deux de quoi il s'agit Clint. On ne peut assurer comme ça

- De quoi tu as peur ? Qu'on s'écroule au sol ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, ouais. Qu'on ne soit plus capable de se relever seul. Je ne suis déjà que trop dépendante de toi Clint. Toutes ces dettes... Ça me ronge.

- Tu es stupide Natasha. Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai sauvé, à chaque fois. C'est moi et mon amour pour toi. Si tu meurs, Natasha, c'est mon cœur que tu disloques.

- Je ne peux pas Clint. Ça va trop loin. Tu le sais. Je ne veux pas mourir. Et je ne veux pas mourir à cause de toi, parce que je ne serais plus capable d'agir sans toi.

- Alors il s'agit de ça hein ? Une putain de question d'honneur, d'indépendance. On va se perdre pour qu'on survive. C'est dégueulasse ça, Nat'. Aussi dégueulasse que les cafés de Prague.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Mes nuits avec toi resteront les meilleures Clint Barton. Fury te libère de ton engagement. Pour une fois, obéit lui.

- C'est la peur. C'est la peur qui te bouffe, comme elle t'a toujours bouffée. C'est juste ta putain de peur qui fait que tout foire toujours. C'est ta putain de peur qui me piétine le cœur.

Elle ne répondit pas. Encore une fois, elle fuit, et Clint, à son tour, partit loin d'elle et de ses scléroses, il s'évapora dans les missions et ne noya dans le sang.

Quand Natasha fut renvoyée en mission en Europe de l'Est, elle s'attendit presque à l'y trouver, dans le café pourri de Prague.

Mais il n'y eut que les vapeurs des cigarettes à moitié consumées, et les relents de café froid dans sa chambre d'hôtel vide.

Clint n'était pas revenu.

Clint ne revint pas.

Natasha resta seule.

Et au fond, peut-être que si, elle lui en voulait un petit peu, elle lui en voulait de l'aimer et elle s'en voulait à elle. Au final, elle se convainquit que tout était pour le mieux, et ce ne fut que des années plus tard, dans les bras d'un autre homme, qu'elle comprit que ça n'avait été que des mensonges, distillés dans l'angoisse, et tout vola en éclats dans sa tête, sur le toit d'un building démesuré à l'image de l'ego de celui qui l'avait fait bâtir.

Le grand A de Stark scintillait sous ses pieds, et Natalia pleurait.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est plus court, parce que plus sérieux, que les autres de cette fic. Ce chapitre m'a demandé plus d'implication que les autres. mais surtout, ce chapitre est, et reste en dessous du niveau de la mini-fic Clintasha que je suis déjà en train d'écrire. C'est fait exprès. Comme ça vous irez la lire. Parce que vous m'aimez, hein ? Alors le chapitre 9 arrivera mercredi soir, et la fic Clintasha pour après les vacances ! _

_**Petites anecdotes croustillantes**__ : Pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée de la réplique de Loki, que vous voyez citée dans le milieu du chapitre. Cette discussion entre Loki et Natasha était une véritable mine d'or !_

_D'ailleurs, saviez-vous que si on respectait les Comics, Avengers aurait-dû se passer quelque part autour des années 40-50 pour que les âges des personnages soient crédibles ? La Veuve Noire est née en 1928 ! Je vous laisse calculer son âge en 2012 ! Heureusement qu'ils ont réadapté !_

_Elle et Hawkeye auraient également combattu Iron Man, auraient fait équipe avec le Cap' et tout un tas de trucs chelous dans le même genre. Alors bon, hein, on va garder la version 2012, si vous voulez bien =D Et je parle aussi pour les designs. (Traumatisée par le Hawkeye des Marvel Comics. Je vous conseille d'aller voir si vous avez raté ça.)_

_Bref, je pense que ce chapitre mérite bien une review, qu'en pensez-vous ? A-t-il été à la hauteur de vos attentes ?_

_Oh, j'oubliais, le** vote**. Allez, il est tout simple. Alors, vous êtes plutôt… :_

_**a/**__ Bruce/Tasha_

_**b/**__ Clint/Tasha _

_Je suis tellement sympa que je vous laisse choisir. _

_Maintenant vous savez que Bruce veut Natasha et vous connaissez toute l'histoire de Clint et Natasha alors… finalement, vous penchez pour quoi ? J'avais pas prévu de vous offrir ce choix mais j'ai dans l'idée que ça vous plaira d'avoir votre mot à dire sur la question._

_Au prochain chapitre, je vous réserve du Stony, un méchant Loki en vadrouille, du chocolat et des immeubles qui poussent comme des champignons !_

_**SAUVEZ UNE FICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**_

_Merci à vous,_

_Amy._


	9. Reborn

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les Avengers ne sont pas à moi, mais tout le reste… eh bien si. Tremblez mortels._

_**Le blabla de l'auteur :**__ Et c'est reparti pour l'histoire habituelle. Attention, ça va dépoter sec, je vous le dis. On célèbre un retour à la normal et une publication incroyablement rapide._

_Je n'ai eu que très peu de review au chapitre précédent, je sais que c'est parce que Feufeu interdit de commenter deux fois un chapitre et ma note d'auteur a tout fait foirer. J'étais triste, alors j'espère pour vous que vous profiterez de cette update plus rapide que la lumière pour me faire un double commentaire !_

_Je vous aime_

_Amy._

_.  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE NEUF : REBORN**

**X**

**X**

Le nouveau fauteuil de Tony rendait fou la moitié des habitants de la Tour Avengers. Si le propriétaire de l'engin s'en délectait, et que Steve le couvait d'un regard attendri quoiqu'un peu exaspéré, les autres en revanche, élaboraient les plans les plus fous pour éradiquer de la surface de la Terre de fauteuil de malheur qui leur pourrissait la vie.

Clint voulait épingler Tony en haut d'un mur d'une flèche bien placée et balancer sa nouvelle invention par la fenêtre, mais Natasha objecta que connaissant l'ingénieur, il l'avait surement programmé pour pouvoir voler en pareilles circonstances.

Thor envisageait une bonne décharge électrique qui carboniserait cet appareil de malheur, mais Bruce lui rappela qu'avec Tony installé dedans, il risquait surtout de griller leur coéquipier.

Lui-même était partisan de lui subtiliser et de le dissimuler, mais JARVIS se manifesta à ce moment pour leur signaler qu'il entendait absolument tout et que de toute façon, c'était lui qui était chargé de la logistique de cette Tour et qu'il ne risquait pas de leur libérer l'accès aux autres étages si c'était pour faire une blague à son créateur qui pouvait vite tourner au désastre. Tony n'était, comme eux tous, pas à l'abri d'une potentielle attaque, et sans son fauteuil, il était plus démuni que n'importe qui dans l'équipe. L'ingénieur ne pouvait compter que sur ses robots et son intelligence en guise de superpouvoirs.

Ça calma rapidement tout le monde, et ils se résignèrent à supporter les courses en chaise roulante que Tony organisait avec lui-même, les bras articulés du fauteuil qui se dépliaient pour chaparder leur verre ou leur chatouiller les côtes. Ils acceptèrent les acrobaties aériennes auxquelles Tony se livrait sur le balcon du salon. Ils ne se mirent même plus en colère lorsque leur coéquipier se faisait plaindre et servir en raison de son nouveau statut, alors que son fauteuil-robot ultra-perfectionné aurait pu absolument tout faire à leur place à eux.

Après tout, Tony était comme ça. Un grand gamin au génie inégalé qui demandait plus que n'importe qui à recevoir l'attention… Il ne la méritait pas toujours, mais chacun apprenait à connaître Stark pour ce qu'il était sous l'armure. Sous ses allures de playboy pourri gâté et arrogant, l'inventeur avait un cœur, et un énorme. Un cœur tout fêlé qui cherchait autant l'affection que la reconnaissance qu'il n'avait jamais reçu dans son enfance, qui voulait se faire remarquer pour se faire accepter, et qui finalement, quand on creusait bien, était prêt à faire à peu près n'importe quoi pour aider ceux auxquels il tenait. Quand bien même il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, bien entendu.

C'était d'une certaine façon pour ça, qu'au final et en dépit de toutes les statistiques du monde, Tony Stark aimait tellement Steve Rogers. Avec ses quatre-vingt-dix ans décongelés et son calme mesuré mais attentif, le capitaine représentait finalement tout ce que Tony n'avait jamais eu dans son enfance. Un cadre défini et libre, où l'amour cohabitait avec le reconnaissance et le respect, où ses erreurs étaient réprimandées mais pardonnées. Malgré l'écart fondamental entre les deux hommes, ils parvenaient à trouver en chacun un contrepoids de ce qu'ils étaient respectivement, parvenant à s'harmoniser dans leurs ressemblances autant que dans leurs différences.

Ainsi, Steve avait appris à apprécier le sens de sacrifice de Tony, même si celui-ci l'envisageait toujours de manière à sauver sa peau quand Steve se serait jeté tête baissée dans les flammes. Il aimait le sens pratique de cet homme si intelligent, peut-être encore plus que son père. Il trouvait l'énergie de s'adapter à cette époque dont il ne connaissait rien en s'accrochant aux étincelles que semait Tony partout derrière lui, et Tony trouvait une certaine forme de repos, d'apaisement, entre les bras du super-soldat.

Pourtant, si tout le monde dans la Tour s'amusait et se délectait de cette idylle naissante, bien que Pepper s'inquiète un peu des réactions de la presse lorsque le secret s'ébruiterait – parce qu'il s'ébruiterait c'était une évidence – chacun sentait néanmoins un spectre lourd planer au dessus du couple de super héros.

Les immenses cernes sous les yeux de Tony témoignaient du manque de repos de ce dernier qui, en dépit de son accident peu de temps auparavant, avait déjà regagné son labo et ses expériences, et s'y acharnait plus que jamais. Bruce, silencieux à ses côtés, travaillait autant que lui, mais dormait davantage. La fatigue le rendait propice à s'énerver et il n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle manifestation du Hulk dans le laboratoire tout neuf réaménagé par Tony.

Des centaines de formules s'alignaient sur des centaines d'écrans de stockage de données, des dizaines de petites fioles s'entassaient sur les paillasses et les divers appareils de mesure clignotaient ou tintaient en rythme dans l'immense pièce destinée à la recherche. Néanmoins, les deux scientifiques le savaient : ils ne progressaient pas. A chaque fois, il manquait quelques choses dans leurs équations, dans l'antidote qu'ils essayaient désespérément de fabriquer.

Plusieurs fois, ils faillirent se décourager et Tony fracassa même une bouteille en la balançant contre le mur. Mais une parole apaisante de Steve ou l'éclat du sourire de Natasha au détour d'un couleur leur redonnait toujours l'envie de persévérer jusqu'à réussir. Ils savaient qu'ils se battaient pour leur propre avenir, et cela les motivait plus que tout. Chacun cherchait à se libérer de sa propre malédiction.

Mais s'ils avaient tous pensé pouvoir reprendre une vie à peu près normale après les dernières péripéties, en tout cas aussi normale que pouvait l'être une vie de super héros, c'était sans compter sur la présence à New York d'un Loki plein d'ennui.

**X X X**

Les immeubles, sur l'île de Manhattan, poussaient comme des champignons, se construisant étage par étage à la vitesse de la lumière, parfois plus rutilants encore qu'ils ne l'avaient été avant l'attaque des Chitauris.

Loki agitait les doigts sans y penser, installé les jambes croisés sur le toit de l'Empire State qui avait été épargné. Son menton reposait sur sa main libre, et, sans le léger mouvement de sa main gauche, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait.

Il avait typiquement l'allure de ces étudiants qui viennent en cours pour ne rien en écouter, qui prennent des notes du bout des doigts et s'étonnent de faire des boulettes à l'examen. Sauf que Loki, lui, ne faisait aucune erreur. Aucun building ne s'effondrerait par inadvertance, aucune porte n'ouvrirait sur un mur et chaque couloir mènerait exactement là il était censé mener. Rien de tout cela ne demandait au Dieu de véritables efforts. Sa magie était bien plus puissante, au-delà de tout ce que les mortels pouvaient imaginer, pour que de vagues constructions la diminuent ou l'accaparent dans sa totalité.

Aussi, Loki s'ennuyait.

Et s'il y avait une chose que Loki haïssait, avant même Thor et Jotunheim, c'était l'ennui.

La moitié des mauvais tours qu'il avait pu jouer dans sa jeunesse lui avaient été dictés par l'ennui le plus pur, le plus total, qu'il pouvait connaître. Il n'était jamais rassasié de savoir, de connaissances, de pouvoirs. Son intelligence supérieure à la moyenne lui permettait d'apprendre à une vitesse phénoménale, mais personne, sur Asgard, n'avait assez de temps ou assez d'esprit pour le stimuler suffisamment longtemps, et briser la monotonie de sa pensée solitaire.

Alors Loki inventait mille et un stratagèmes pour piéger ses congénères, s'amusait comme un fou à employer le savoir qu'il acquérait par lui-même, et s'attirait les foudres de toute la société.

Ici, sur Midgard, la moindre petite blague causait des catastrophes incommensurables, et en plus, il se retrouvait obligé de les nettoyer. C'est pourquoi il s'ennuyait, perché sur ce toit.

Les Avengers n'avaient pas confiance en lui.

Bon, ils avaient raison, mais du coup, tous les trucs un peu fun qu'ils avaient l'air de faire au SHIELD ou contre les autres supers vilains lui étaient interdits.

Tony Stark sortait avec le super soldat, et ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

Loki faisait partie de ces génies qui étaient intimement persuadé qu'être un génie rendait supérieur au reste du monde, et il ne comprenait pas que Stark ne lui accorde pas, en conséquence, tout l'intérêt qu'il méritait.

Entre génies, ils auraient dû se comprendre non ?

Encore plus entre génies à l'égo surdéveloppé, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour lui, Stark perdait son temps au bras d'un homme aussi dénué de subtilité que Steve Rogers. Encore, le docteur Banner, il aurait compris, sans le petit défaut caractériel de ce dernier. Mais Steve ? La seule personne de sa connaissance capable de rivaliser avec le Capitaine en terme de subtilité, c'était Thor. Et vraiment, ça n'était pas un compliment.

Loki, donc, s'ennuyait, et enrageait en même temps. Il voulait Stark. Il ne le voulait pas forcément comme tout le monde avait l'air de le croire, il ne le voulait pas sexuellement. Il voulait quelqu'un à qui parler sur un pied d'égalité, mais Stark et ses coéquipiers le détestaient cordialement. Loki, avant tout, cherchait un ami. Et il était fort regrettable que personne, absolument personne depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ne l'ait jamais compris. Que toutes ses tentatives pendables pour attirer l'attention de ses pairs n'étaient guidées que par cette volonté que quelqu'un finirait par le comprendre, l'aimer et l'accompagner dans son quotidien plongé dans l'ombre blonde de Thor.

Loki avait senti, perçu, en Tony Stark l'exact équivalent de lui-même. Un être hors du commun, à l'intelligence exceptionnelle, rejeté par son père, haï par ses contemporains autant qu'adulé par les femmes, dont la réputation s'était construite sur la vente d'armes mortelles et dangereuses – aussi mortelles et dangereuses que la magie et les mauvaises blagues de Loki.

Aussi, Loki, perché sur son building, réfléchissait à un nouveau moyen de conquérir le coe… la confiance de Tony (et si possible de tous les autres). Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais il était quasiment certain que son cerveau génial parviendrait à mettre au point un plan diabolique et sournois pour parvenir à ses fins.

Jamais Loki n'aurait imaginé qu'un peu de franchise et d'honnêteté aurait suffit. Pour lui, il n'y avait de réel accomplissement que si les choses lui avaient demandé un minimum d'effort. Il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'idée d'aller présenter des excuses aux Avengers et aux citoyens de New York. Essentiellement parce qu'il n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'elles seraient acceptées.

Et soudainement, les rouages se mirent en place, les pièces du puzzle s'emboitèrent.

Son plan était en place.

Il n'avait plus qu'à essayer de ne pas tout faire foirer.

**X X X**

Lorsque Clint s'ennuyait, qu'il était confus ou dépassé par les évènements, lorsqu'il était triste ou en colère, il finissait toujours par s'enfermer au même endroit : la formidable salle de tir que Tony avait fait créer pour lui en quarantième étage.

Aujourd'hui, Clint ratait sa cible une fois sur cinq, ratait le cœur de la cible trois fois sur les quatre restantes et se donnait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent maladroit, aux mains tremblantes et aux pieds trop grands.

La sueur coulait sur son front et il avait l'impression que le monde tournait à l'envers.

Les souvenirs étaient revenus avec tellement de force, la veille.

Natasha lui avait raconté, ensuite, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bruce.

Clint n'avait plus parlé.

Mais là, quand il y pensait, il avait l'impression de dégringoler du haut de son propre corps, et que son cerveau partait s'enterrer sous ses talons, terrorisé, glacé, perdu.

Il ne savait pas ce que Natasha voulait. Ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Il se revoyait, des années plus tôt, hanté par elle et ses cheveux trop roux dans les villes délabrées d'Europe de l'Est, et il se sentait totalement paumé parce qu'il la voulait toujours autant qu'avant, et qu'elle le faisait tourner en bourrique.

Il n'arrivait à en vouloir à Bruce. Après tout, qui n'aurait pas succombé au charme de Natasha ? Qui n'aurait pas craqué devant ce sourire de madone et des formes à damner un saint ?

Lui-même s'était perdu dans les yeux de Natasha, et s'il luttait depuis des années pour rester à la surface, un simple regard de sa part suffisait à le confondre. Sa tête, hier, sur son épaule, était la caresse la plus douce, la plus chaude, la plus intime qu'elle lui ait accordé au cours des dernières années. Clint en tremblait encore.  
Il aurait voulu que tout soit clair, une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'il n'ait plus à tergiverser, balloté par les vents contraires de la volonté de Natasha, cette petite poupée russe dont il ne voyait jamais le bout.

Loin derrière lui, une porte claqua.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, la flèche alla se planter dix bons centimètres à côté de la cible.

Alors Clint prit une énorme résolution.

**X X X**

Bruce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de stupide.

Quand Natasha s'était enfuie de sa chambre d'hôpital, il avait parfaitement compris que le moment n'était pas encore venu de révéler ses sentiments.

Mais Bruce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'habile avec les sentiments humains.

Alors il n'avait sûrement pas saisi l'ampleur de la tempête qu'il avait déclenché dans l'esprit de Natasha.

Bien sûr, l'idée qu'elle ne veuille tout simplement pas de lui l'avait effleuré. Ça lui avait même broyé le cœur. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré la belle Natasha, Bruce faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour refouler cet atroce sentiment de n'avoir sa place nulle part, et que l'espionne, comme tous les autres, étaient probablement plus effrayée qu'autre chose par Hulk, par le monstre à l'intérieur de lui. Bruce ne voulait plus y penser.

L'air de rien, il s'habituait à cette vie en communauté. Il aurait cru être moins capable que cela de se contrôler. Et pourtant. Il aimait les petits-déjeuners silencieux, plus ou moins tous ensemble autour de leurs tasses de cafés sur l'immense bar de Tony. Il aimait ses journées enfermé dans le labo avec le génial propriétaire des lieux, penché avec lui sur des dizaines de formules compliqués, la sensation d'avancer avec lui, pour une cause commune. Tony reconnaissait son génie comme égal au sien, et cette entente qu'il tissait avec le milliardaire était comme un baume sur son égo en miette. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être utile, presque nécessaire, à quelqu'un.

Il y avait Thor, à qui il apprenait sans cesse de nouvelles choses sur Midgard, et qu'il considérait comme une sorte d'énorme labrador trop curieux et trop affectueux.

Il y avait Clint, qui l'adorait depuis qu'il avait encastré Loki dans le sol du salon. Bruce avait du mal à retourner à Clint sa familiarité, mais il adorait l'archer. Ils avaient parfois de passionnantes discussions, tard le soir, après un film, où ils disséquaient différents aspects de la psychologie de leurs coéquipiers. Clint était quelqu'un d'étonnamment subtil quand il le voulait bien, et les deux hommes s'accordaient un respect mutuel sans borne.

Il y avait Roger, dont il aimait le calme, la sérénité. Rogers apaisait sans vraiment le savoir le Hulk en lui. Apparemment, le Cap' faisait cet effet à tout le monde, puisqu'il était le seul avec qui Tony consentait à se taire, parfois. Steve avait cet aura apaisante de leader qui consolidait le groupe autour de lui. Il était totalement paumé dans le XXIe siècle, et ne comprenait pas la moitié des conversations en rapport avec les technologies ou les acteurs en vogue, mais Steve répondait toujours présent lorsque l'un d'eux avaient besoin de soutien. Steve était le genre de gars auprès duquel Bruce aimait s'asseoir dans le canapé, parce qu'il n'obligeait jamais personne à parler, et qu'il pouvait rester deux heures à regarder la télé pendant que le docteur lisait son journal sans jamais rien lui demander d'embarrassant. Au vu des personnalités présentes dans la tour, c'était un trait de caractère suffisamment _unique_ pour être apprécié.

Et puis il y avait Natasha, et, Bruce le savait, au fond, c'était pour elle qu'il luttait pour trouver l'antidote aux rayons gamma. Il se disait que si le Hulk disparaissait, il pourrait avoir une chance avec elle. Son caractère fougueux, cette façon qu'elle avait de ne jamais avoir peur de rien, cette aura flamboyante tout autour d'elle le subjuguait. Elle était discrète et patiente, redoutable et efficace. C'était une femme exceptionnellement belle, et parfois, Bruce voyait en elle un peu de la petite fille triste qu'elle avait dû être avant de trouver sa place dans le monde, et il se sentait un peu comme elle dans ces moments là.

Quand Natasha revint le voir pour la première fois ces derniers jours, il retint son souffle suffisamment longtemps pour trouver le courage de l'inviter au restaurant.

A cet instant, au vu de la rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme, il aurait déjà dû comprendre.

Il s'en voudrait pour longtemps, après cela.

**X X X **

Thor était peut-être un crétin, mais c'était un crétin sentimental. Il détestait rester fâché avec les gens qu'il aimait.  
Et il aimait Loki, incontestablement, comme on aime un frère, même un peu encombrant et détestable. Thor ne parvenait pas à croire que son frère puisse réellement être l'abominable super-vilain que tout le monde s'acharnait à voir en lui.

Il tentait régulièrement d'aller le voir, pour un café, mais Loki le renvoyait en général violemment d'où il venait en lui hurlant qu'il détestait le café. Thor n'avait toujours pas compris _pourquoi_.

Aussi quand il apparut pour la cinquième fois sur l'Empire State Building aux côtés de son petit frère plongé dans ses pensées, son Thermos à la main, il fut extrêmement surprise de ne pas finir encastré dans un mur cette fois.

Loki agita vaguement la main dans sa direction pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait remarqué, mais il ne se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, ne le transforma pas en cochon comme les quatre fois précédentes et n'essaya pas de le noyer dans son litre de café. C'était assez inattendu pour être souligné.

- Loki ? demande Thor. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Thor… murmura soudain Loki, comment fait-on pour conquérir le cœur d'un homme ?

La voix de Loki, si douce, si pensive, fit perdre pied à Thor. Le Dieu de la Foudre s'écrasa comme une mouette nouveau-né aux côtés de son frère, totalement abasourdi.

- Mais de quoi tu parles frangin ?

Le fait que Loki ne songe même pas à contester ce dernier point témoignait de l'état de trouble dans lequel il était plongé. Thor commença à s'affoler sérieusement.

- Thor, je crois que je suis amoureux…

Le maître du Chaos agita un doigt, fit repousser un building argenté sur le bord de l'eau, et tendit machinalement la main pour que Thor lui serve une tasse de café. Sans réfléchir, l'autre lui servit.

- Amoureux, mon frère ?

- Oui. Je crois avoir enfin trouvé mon égal sur votre monde minable.

- Tu parles de Stark ?

- Qui d'autre ? soupira Loki, une moue profondément triste peinte sur le visage.

Il but une gorgée de café.

- Mais enfin, c'est la troisième fois qu'il t'évince ! Il sort avec Rogers, tu sais.

Le regard que Loki lui décocha le fit taire immédiatement.

- C'est exactement ma question. Comment conquérir son cœur quand il appartient à un autre ?

Thor aurait dû se souvenir que les neuf royaumes, il n'existait pas de meilleur acteur, de meilleur menteur, que Loki. Le Dieu du Mensonge était probablement la drama-queen la plus crédible d'Yggdrasil, et s'il en avait parfaitement conscience, les autres en revanche, avaient une très forte tendance à l'oublier. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il tomba à pieds joints dans le piège.

- Il faut lui faire la cour ! De façon délicate et attentionnée ! Stark est quelqu'un de très indépendant, mais il aime avoir l'attention sur lui. Des cadeaux lui feraient très sûrement plaisir ! Il est du genreà aimer les guerriers aussi.

Loki soupira dramatiquement, les yeux dans le vague. Il était très satisfait de sa manœuvre.

- Il n'acceptera jamais rien qui vienne de moi, tu le sais… Pas plus qu'il n'acceptera de me voir, moi…

Il ressemblait à un petit chiot perdu, et il savait que son grand crétin de frère ne résisterait à cette petite moue désespérée sur son visage. Le blond était tellement prévisible.

- J'ai une idée, Loki ! rugit Thor. Si c'est moi qui t'amènes, ils n'oseront jamais me contredire ! Je suis leur ami !

Loki réprima un rictus satisfait. Un vrai crétin. Il allait pénétrer en plein jour sur le territoire des Avengers.

Son plan prenait forme.

**X X X**

_[Un peu plus tôt dans la journée ]_

- Natasha !

La voix de Clint résonna dans le couloir. L'espionne se retourna d'un geste vif, et son regard s'adoucit. Clint restait immobile au bout du couloir. Il avait croisé les bras, et elle distingua clairement le geste nerveux que son pied dessinait sur le sol.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Clint ?

_« M'offrir des chrysanthèmes ? »_

Clint eut un petit sourire triste.

- J'arrive pas à tirer correctement aujourd'hui Tasha.

Elle haussa un sourcil, comme pour dire « et qu'est-ce que j'y peux ». En réalité, elle était bien plus surprise que ça, parce que Clint qui ne pouvait plus tirer, c'était comme arracher le réacteur ARK de la poitrine de Tony Stark.

- Je… Enfin… Je voudrais te parler.

- Je t'écoute.

Il s'empourpra légèrement.

Il ne rougissait que lorsqu'il lui parlait, et au fond, elle trouvait cela terriblement drôle.

Drôle et attendrissant.

- Non… Je… Enfin, pas ici quoi… Je voudrais te parler en privé.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- Eh bien viens, alors.

Il ferma les yeux trois secondes. Elle le sentait perdre pied.

- Non ! cria-t-il, totalement gêné. En fait, je pensais plutôt, tu vois, hors de la Tour… Genre… en ville… Enfin… tu vois quoi.

- Tu veux m'inviter au restaurant, Clint Barton ?

Elle souriait intérieurement. Il ouvrit les yeux, l'air profondément mal à l'aise, et malheureux. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle refuse.

- Euh ouais, ouais voilà…

- Eh bien demande, alors. Qui sait, je pourrais bien dire oui ?

Enhardi par son petit sourire en coin et l'étincelle dans ses yeux, Clint osa.

- Natasha, tu veux bien venir au restaurant avec moi, demain soir ?

* * *

.

_Ouais, bon, la construction de ce chapitre EST douteuse, mais je voulais impérativement conclure sur la demande de Clint ! o/_

_Ça va roxxer dans le prochain._

_Ce chapitre est très psychologique, je l'avais prévu comme ça depuis un moment. Je pensais qu'un point était nécessaire sur les différents rapports des uns et des autres, d'autant qu'au chapitre 10… __**Thor va faire une découverte révolutionnaire.**_

_Bon, nous sommes presque toutes en vacances, donc __**je compte sur vous et vos reviews**__ pour me soutenir alors que je dépéris chez ma grand-mère dans la campagne ! Je profite de la connexion du voisin pour vous poster ce chapitre !_

_Et comme vous n'avez pas pu voter dans le chapitre d'avant, le vote reste le même ! __**Alors, Clint ou Bruce avec Natasha ?**_

_Comme le chapitre 10 est déjà scénarisé, on devrait normalement se retrouver dans une dizaine de jours avec : Loki, un coup de foudre et un coup blues, des invités indésirables et une vraie patate qui vole…_

**_SAUVEZ UNE FICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !  
_**

_Amy._


	10. All about us

_**Disclaimer :**__ Steve, pas à moi, Tony, pas à moi, Bruce, pas à moi, Natasha, pas à moi, Loki, pas à moi (et là c'est vraiment dommage), Thor, pas à moi, Fury, pas à moi… MAIS, l'affreux méchant qui va débarquer EST A MOI !_

_**Le Blabla d'Amy :**__ En ce moment, je suis une dingue, je vous poste des chapitres trop rapidement ! Ne vous y habituez pas hein, la fac reprend, je vais beaucoup moins rigoler ! Mais j'ai un regain d'inspiration, alors on va arrêter de dormir et on va garder le rythme !_

_On remercie Nepsis Amaterasu pour la bêta-lecture !_

_Vous êtes des lectrices formidables, et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que __« I'm not gonna leave you »__ est dans le __**TOP 10 des fics les plus commentées**__ du fandom Avengers ! Ça se fête ! Merci donc à vous toutes qui me suivez:)_

_(PS : je nie, le titre ne vient pas d'une chanson de Tatu…)_

_.  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX : ALL ABOUT US**

**x**

**x**

- Non mais c'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tony, tu sais bien que Fury est totalement dépourvu d'humour, surtout depuis que toi et Loki l'avez transformé en Barbie…

- On a fait ça nous ? M'en souviens pas.

Steve fronça les sourcils et Thor ricana sous cape – littéralement.

- Notre cible semble ne s'attaquer qu'à de grands centres commerciaux dans…

- Notre cible ? Steve, c'est une putain de pomme de terre volante !

Ce coup-ci, Clint explosa de rire. Comme Tony, il était parfaitement incapable de prendre au sérieux la menace d'une _pomme de terre_ géante volant au dessus de New York. Et franchement, les autres devaient bien l'avouer, il y avait de quoi. Seuls Steve et Bruce semblaient considérer la menace comme réelle : l'énorme féculent planait au-dessus de la ville et terrorisait les ménagères dans les supermarchés. Elle fondait sur les rayons charcuterie et semait la pagaille parmi les saucisses et autres pâtés sous vide. Mais vraiment, le pire, ce n'était pas tellement son comportement, c'était son look.

Une fois que Fury leur eut hurlé dessus que s'ils ne se magnaient pas il allait leur faire passer à tous l'envie de se marrer – et Fury avait des moyens de pression vraiment efficaces – les Avengers atterrirent dans l'un des plus grands centres commerciaux de la banlieue new-yorkaise, et Tony manqua de mourir d'asphyxie quand il tomba (vraiment) devant leur adversaire.

- Non, mais les gars, sérieusement, ça devrait être interdit un costume pareil ! explosa-t-il, incapable de se maîtriser.

- Tony, concentre-toi ! Il est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air ! lui rétorqua Steve en fronçant encore les sourcils.

- Eh Cap', arrête de faire cette tête, tu vas attraper des rides ! ricana Tony en s'élançant de nouveau dans les airs, très satisfait de lui-même.

- Dites, je voudrais pas risquer de me répéter, mais... commença Clint, il s'agit quand même d'une patate géante, là non ? Je pensais que c'était vraiment une blague !

- Et bien, visiblement, Barton, ça n'en est pas une, gronda Natasha, la main déjà serrée sur son pistolet.

Elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de ces méchants de pacotille : après le pot de confiture, ils se coltinaient la patate géante carnivore. Quelqu'un, quelque part, se foutait vraiment de leur gueule, et Natasha envisageait de plus en plus de découvrir qui. Même si, honnêtement, elle avait déjà une bonne idée sur la question.

Il fallait dire que sur ce coup-là, leur adversaire avait fait preuve d'une originalité et d'un mauvais goût sans borne. Le légume était énorme, et deux petits yeux rouges, triangulaires, luisaient au milieu de son corps difforme et jaunâtre. Une ridicule cape noire balayait l'air derrière lui – mais pourquoi tous les méchants s'acharnaient à ce point à porter des capes ? – et de maigres bras s'agitaient de part et d'autre de son corps replet. C'était aussi disgracieux que ridicule, et les ricanements nasillards qui s'échappaient de la petite bouche aux dents pointues de la créature n'aidaient pas à la rendre crédible.

- Avengers, en position ! ordonna Steve.

- Tu es tellement sexy quand tu prends le commandement des opérations, lui murmura Tony en le dépassant sur ses roulettes.

Le Cap se sentit rougir, mais il eut quand même la présence d'esprit de rappeler à son petit-ami amoché de faire attention où il foutait les pieds. Pour toute réponse, Tony rigola et son fauteuil décolla.

Devant eux, Patator* devait déjà faire face aux assauts répétés de son équipe.

**X X X**

La réalité devint totalement différente lorsque les médias débarquèrent.

Les nouvelles circulaient vite à New York et les interventions des Avengers, quand elles avaient lieu en public, attiraient toujours des foules de paparazzis trop curieux et passablement inconscients.

Les flashs crépitaient, les interviews fusaient, et l'équipe de super-héros était gênée dans son travail par la présence de ces civils qui refusaient les règles les plus élémentaires de sécurité dans l'espoir d'obtenir une meilleure image, un meilleur scoop que le voisin.

S'ils avaient un ennemi, les Avengers avaient conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas tellement des diverses créatures ou super-vilains qu'ils affrontaient, mais bien davantage de cette presse omniprésente qui les traquait sans interruption et sans pudeur.

Un jour, ils le savaient, ils seraient responsables de la mort d'un journaliste. Ou bien, l'un de ces immondes cafards les piégerait dans une situation compromettante. Un truc qui déplairait au SHIELD autant qu'à la populace, ou qui mettrait tout le monde dans l'embarras.

Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé, face à cette ridicule patate géante, que les deux choses qu'ils redoutaient le plus auraient lieu le même jour.

**X X X**

Le génie de Tony avait encore fait des merveilles, transformant son handicap en réel atout. Ainsi, Tony s'était équipé d'un Iron-Arm**, un fauteuil roulant qui reprenait exactement la construction et le fonctionnement de son armure habituelle. Rodé à sa propre technologie, il avait mis peu de temps à l'élaborer, et l'Iron-Arm se révélait aussi efficace et facile à manier que son armure. Il avait renforcé les défenses sur ses jambes blessées et amélioré ses systèmes d'attaque à distance. JARVIS et ses capacités d'analyse le secondaient encore une fois en tout, et le réacteur ARK, au milieu de la carrosserie rouge, brillait de toutes ses forces.

Pourtant, il devint vite évident que cela ne suffisait pas.

Clint arrivait à court de flèches, qui ne semblaient qu'à peine affecter le monstre, et la frêle Natasha avait été assommée quelques minutes plus tôt par un projectile légumineux propulsé à pleine puissance.

Thor et sa foudre fétiche n'étaient parvenus qu'à faire brûler le rayon « glace » dusupermarché (« Sérieusement, tu peux incendier des surgelés ? » s'était extasié Tony) et provoqué un barbecue au rayon Charcuterie. La force brute était leur seule arme valable. Heureusement, Hulk, Captain America et Thor étaient tous trois plutôt bien pourvus de ce côté.

Tony effectua un repli stratégique en embarquant les deux espions du SHIELD au passage, tandis que Clint pansait les plaies de Natasha et que celle-ci reprenait conscience, le génie de la bande examina la configuration des lieux. Bientôt, il ne put plus se retenir.

- Vous croyez qu'un peu de ketchup bien placé pourrait être efficace ?

Le regard noir lancé par Natasha le dissuada de tenter l'expérience.

Le combat, plus loin, était inégal. Patator avait des armes insoupçonnées à sa disposition, et Tony ne comptait pas trop sur l'aide de Loki, ce coup-ci. Il devint très vite évident que la force brute ne suffisait pas en pareille circonstance, pas plus que la magie ou les explosifs : il y avait trop de civils alentours. En revanche, la ruse demeurait indispensable. Les rouages du cerveau de Tony Stark se mirent en marche.

Déjà, les coups répétés des trois autres semblaient affaiblir, lentement mais sûrement, les défenses de la créature, qui devenait de plus en plus agressive à mesure qu'elle se sentait en danger. Aucun des Avengers ne perdait espoir, mais Steve commençait à voir les failles dans leur propre défense. À ce rythme, ils ne pourraient pas contenir indéfiniment la créature. Et les paparazzis qui les mitraillaient ne les aidaient pas à se concentrer.

Secrètement, le super-soldat comptait sur Tony pour leur sortir un plan aussi génial que dangereux qui les sauverait tous.

Et Tony le fit.

Mais tout tourna au désastre.

**X X X**

La flèche s'enfonça dans l'abdomen de la pomme de terre, suivit d'une autre, et d'encore une autre. Clint tirait plus vite que son ombre, les doigts tendus à l'extrême, le corps raide et les gestes précis. Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, plus le temps de viser. Stark avait dit « tu tires, tu tires vite, en ligne droite, tu alignes les explosifs et on fait tout péter », et Clint avait obéi. Il avait confiance en Tony et ses plans totalement cinglés. S'il lui avait demandé de sauter sur la patate géante, Clint l'aurait fait, parce que s'il y avait bien un gars ici qui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation désespérée, c'était bien Tony ***.

Les flèches s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la chair raide du légume et explosèrent toutes à la fois, causant une profonde entaille dans le corps de la créature. Steve sourit, appréciateur, et Hulk gronda. Il n'était pas un grand fan des flammes et des explosions spectaculaires.

Stark hurla « encore », et Clint tira à nouveau.

Mais Patator n'était pas stupide, et lorsque la deuxième salve s'enfonça dans son flan, il se décala. La flèche le manqua de peu, et portée par le souffle de l'explosion dériva.

La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti.

Les cinq Avengers tournèrent la tête vers la foule des médias agglutinés non loin, en plein sur la trajectoire de la flèche.

Steve ouvrit la bouche, la referma et s'élança à pleine vitesse pour la rattraper.

Mais les flèches de Clint étaient uniques, tout comme l'homme qui les tirait, et si elle avait déjà bien ralenti, cela ne suffirait pas pour épargner le journaliste qui lui tournait le dos, directement sur sa trajectoire.

- Attention ! hurla le Cap.

L'homme se retourna, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Patator éclata d'un rire tonitruant, et la flèche se planta dans le torse de l'homme.

Ils crurent que tout était terminé, mais le reporter bascula en arrière et, avant même qu'il n'ait pu toucher le sol, la flèche explosa.

**X X X**

Le spectacle était immonde. S'ils restèrent pétrifiés un long moment, ils n'eurent bientôt plus le temps de réfléchir : leur ennemi profitait de leur inattention pour tenter de s'enfuir. Encore une fois, ce fut Tony et Steve qui reprirent leurs esprits en premier.

- Thor, Hulk, ralentissez-le ! ordonna le blond en attrapant son bouclier.

- Clint ENCORE ! hurla Stark devant le visage estomaqué de l'archer. VITE BORDEL ! Tu feras du sentimentalisme plus tard !

Il ne cilla même pas devant l'expression de Natasha, et il s'élança en roulant le plus près possible de la créature estropiée par les explosions précédentes.

Cette fois-ci, Clint avait réfléchi. Patator voulut éviter ses tirs, mais Thor et Hulk firent leur boulot et l'empêchèrent de trop s'écarter de la trajectoire. Les cinq derniers traits de Hawkeye s'écrasèrent dans la pomme de terre, et la déflagration fut aussi bruyante qu'impressionnante, en plein sur la faille déjà existante. On vit alors Tony décoller, et viser.

- Okay, les armoires à glace, immobilisez moi cette blague géante, et on va voir s'il résiste aux missiles explosifs Made In Stark.

Clint faillit lui faire remarquer que ses flèches étaient équipées des mêmes, mais ça, ce fut avant que la base du fauteuil de Tony ne s'ouvre en dévoilant une véritable tête chercheuse de la taille de son avant-bras. Il en ravala sa réplique, pétrifié.

Le missile fusa dans l'air, produisant un sifflement strident dans son sillage, et alla se ficher directement dans les entrailles de la chose.

L'air autour d'eux explosa. La fournaise devint étouffante, il n'y avait plus rien que des flammes et de la poussière. Et puis soudain, on entendit un cri, strident, dément, et la lueur rouge dans la poussière s'éteignit.

Il n'y avait plus de Patator. Il n'y avait plus qu'une odeur de bouffe calcinée, le genre de senteur qui régnait quand on laissait Thor s'approcher de la cuisine. Un reste de cape pendouillait tristement sur le rayon « Beurre », entièrement fondu, et la masse charnelle de leur défunt adversaire avait absorbé la majorité de l'explosion : tout le monde autour d'eux était sain et sauf.

Peut-être pas indemne, mais les bleus, les contusions ou les cendres n'étaient que des désagréments mineurs face à la mort. L'instant était au soulagement.

Puis la réalité les rattrapa quand Steve tourna la tête vers la masse de journalistes terrée un peu plus loin. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- Eh merde... murmura-t-il.

Le sang, sur le carrelage blanc, dessinait une lourde auréole rouge et le cadavre d'un homme, écrasé sous un lourd fauteuil en titane, s'allongeait sur le sol.

**X X X**

- Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? hurla Clint en se précipitant vers ce qui semblait être Tony.

La main de Steve l'écarta brutalement de sa route, et les autres Avengers se regroupèrent derrière le super-soldat qui se ruait vers son amant.

- Tony ! Oh, Tony ! cria le capitaine, désemparé.

- Vous êtes... un ange ? souffla douloureusement le milliardaire en papillonnant des yeux.

Une joie intense étreignit le cœur de capitaine lorsqu'il vit que son amour était en vie. Sans réfléchir, oublieux des spectateurs, oublieux du drame qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes auparavant, oublieux du sang d'un autre sur le sol, il serra Tony dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Il ne le comprit pas tout de suite, mais ils venaient d'ouvrir la porte de l'Enfer.

**X X X**

Les unes de tous les journaux de New York s'étalaient sur la table du salon de la tour Stark.

Fury, bouillonnant de rage, faisait les cent pas et Tony, un bandage autour du crâne, se plaignait de maux de tête. Fury allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a seulement pris la peine de lire ces PUTAINS DE QUOTIDIENS ?

Personne ne répondit.

Le Colonel les saisit violement et les leur jeta au visage, sans aucune douceur. Natasha se saisit de celui qui était tombé sur ses genoux, du bout des doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'une grenade dégoupillée. Elle lut et pâlit.

L'imitant, les autres s'emparèrent des différentes pages éparpillées sur leurs corps ou sur le sol.

_« IRON MAN DIMINUÉ : LES AVENGERS VULNÉRABLES ? »_

_« UN JOURNALISTE TUÉ DANS L'EXERCICE DE SES FONCTIONS : UN AVENGER EN CAUSE ! »_

_« UNE FLÈCHE PERDUE TUE UN JOURNALISTE ! »_

_« PEUT-ON ENCORE FAIRE CONFIANCE AUX AVENGERS ? »_

_« TONY STARK BLESSÉ : EST-CE LA FIN D'IRON MAN ? »_

_« CAPTAIN AMERICA, UN HÉROS PAS SI PUR ! »_

_« RÉVÉLATION CHOC : LE HÉROS DE LA NATION SERAIT GAY ! »_

_« IRON MAN ET CAPTAIN AMERICA : COUPLE IDYLLIQUE OU COUP DE PUB ? »_

_« LES AVENGERS PEUVENT-ILS RÉELLEMENT NOUS SAUVER ? »_

_« FLÈCHE MORTELLE LORS D'UNE INTERVENTION ! »_

_« HULK ÉTAIT-IL VRAIMENT CELUI À CRAINDRE ? LA POPULATION S'INTERROGE ! »_

Et les titres, citations, extraits de journaux, ne manquaient pas, remettant en cause chacun de leurs actes, de leurs choix, de leurs capacités ; et la légitimité du SHIELD. La colère de Fury devint soudain compréhensible. Mais pour chacun d'entre eux, la réaction de leur directeur n'était que secondaire. Ce qui devint réellement important, ce fut leurs réactions à tous.

Clint devint blanc, si blanc qu'ils crurent qu'il allait s'évanouir. Puis, sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce. Ils remarquèrent tous la présence de son arc, abandonné près du canapé. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Natasha bondit sur ses pieds et se rua derrière lui, laissant dans son sillage la chaleur de sa chevelure.

Tony baissa la tête en grimaçant, comme un gamin prit en faute. Il observa les rouages de son fauteuil de fortune. Puis, il se tourna vers Steve, mais celui-ci gardait résolument les yeux baissés. Le journal, entre ses grandes mains, tremblait violemment. Et soudain, il le froissa entre ses paumes, brutalement, avec une rage et une peine non contenue, et sans un regard pour Tony ou pour les autres, il suivit le chemin des deux espions.

Tony soupira, hésitant à rejoindre Steve. Il comprit qu'il serait mal reçu et disparut dans l'ascenseur. En bas au moins, l'alcool, la science et JARVIS le couperait du monde.

Thor et Bruce restèrent là, en silence, à contempler Fury qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Puis Thor dit, d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

- Je vais chercher Loki.

Bruce se leva, comme s'il voulait l'accompagner, mais la main de Thor se posa sur son avant-bras.

- J'irais seul.

**X X X**

Quelques heures plus tard, Natasha berçait tendrement Clint, qui marmonnait des litanies de mots sans suite. Lorsque Bruce, inquiet, poussa la porte de la chambre de l'archer, le spectacle qu'il y trouva lui brisa le cœur. Dans les yeux de Natasha, il trouva les réponses à toutes ses questions, et il comprit qu'antidote ou pas, ce serait toujours Clint qui ferait battre le cœur de Natasha. La douleur le submergea avec tant de force qu'il lutta contre lui-même avant de s'enfermer de son plein gré dans la grande cellule en verre blindée. Natasha, plusieurs étages au-dessus, pleura en silence dans les cheveux de Clint qui lui tenait la main, si fort qu'il lui écrasait les doigts.

Steve ne voulut rien savoir, rien entendre. Il avait cassé les micros de JARVIS. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Il pensait que le monde avait changé. Il pensait qu'avec Tony, ça pourrait être simple et brillant comme l'armure d'Iron Man. Ce n'était que des mensonges. Steve se perdait dans le XXIe siècle. Il était trop tard pour lui, trop tard pour eux. Tout ça n'était que des conneries. Très vite, il prit sa décision. Il voulait parler à Tony.

Mais ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de l'écouter. Tony Stark était ivre mort dans son atelier, ses jambes plâtrées étalées sur le sofa. JARVIS lui coupa l'accès au minibar et Tony voulut rendre visite à Steve. Il tomba en voulant se lever sur ses jambes cassées et cogna lourdement sa tête déjà blessée contre l'un des angles de son établis. Steve ne le trouva que plusieurs heures plus tard quand il se décida à sortir de sa chambre. JARVIS, sur l'écran de contrôle, insinua qu'il était peut-être trop tard. Steve sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui.

Lorsque Thor se posa en haut de l'Empire State, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Loki. Celui-ci se tourna vers son frère d'adoption, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Qui se fana très vite. Thor avait l'air en colère. Très en colère.

- C'EST TOI ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI ! DEPUIS TOUJOURS TU NE SAIS QUE SEMER LE CHAOS ET LA VILÉNIE AUTOUR DE TOI ! NE CROIS-TU PAS QUE NOUS AYONS ASSEZ PAYÉ POUR TOI ?

Comme lorsqu'il était petit, Loki se sentit rétrécir devant la fureur du Dieu du Tonnerre. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. L'éclair de Thor fonçait déjà vers lui.

* * *

.

_*** Patator :**__ Non, je n'ai pas honte de ce nom. Non... à la base, le Patator est une arme inventée par mon cousin qui sert à lancer des patates comme on lance des grenades. J'ai trouvé que ça collait pas si mal !_

_**** Iron-Arm :**__ Alors ouais, je suis au courant, « arm », ça veut dire bras, ce qui, a priori, n'a aucun rapport. Mais déjà, ça sonnait mieux que « Iron Chair », ça faisait vraiment instrument de torture, et ensuite, d'une certaine façon c'est logique. Un fauteuil se dit « Armchair », et Tony ne peut plus se servir que de ses bras... Alors... Iron-Arm, et vous êtes toutes d'accord avec moi !_

_***** Le génie des situations désespérées :**__ sérieusement, Tony Stark, c'est sa spécialité. Le type a survécu à des éclats de Shrapnell dans le corps, à un voyage dans l'espace, à une explosion nucléaire à travers un portail dimensionnel suivie d'une chute de plusieurs kilomètres de haut, il a survécu à une défenestration du haut de la Tour Stark, à une incursion dans le ventre d'un Chitauri et j'en passe. Vraiment, Stark, c'est mon héros._

_On m'a également fait remarquer que l'emploi du terme « super-vilains » était ridicule et je répondrais donc qu'il s'agit d'une référence à la série « Flander's Company » et j'espère qu'il y en a parmis vous qui regardent _

_**X X X**_

_L'auteur assume l'intégralité du contenu de ce chapitre._

_L'auteur essaye d'assumer._

_L'auteur part se cacher sous un bureau en écrivant des Drabbles._

_Vous m'aimez toujours, hein, dites ?_

_Putain ces Cliffhangers de malaaade !_

_(Sachez que j'ai préféré terminer ce chapitre plutôt que d'aller en cours. Je pourrais presque avoir honte!)_

_Ce chapitre est un poil plus court, mais sérieusement... Il cartonne hein ? Le prochain chapitre va nous faire rentrer dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Peut-être plus sérieuse, peut-être pas. Mais les choses vont changer. Évoluer. Avancer. Breeef on va s'éclater._

_Sinon, j'avance mon Clintasha ! Bientôt en ligne;) Quand elle sera finie, je lancerais un Frostiron ! Contentes ?_

_Voyons voir pour __**le vote**__ de cette fois... Dans le prochain chapitre, les Avengers vont devoir se confronter à l'opinion publique et à la presse. Alors, à votre avis._

_**a)**__ Tony en profite pour révéler quelques dossiers confidentiels sur le SHIELD_

_**b)**__ Fury veut empêcher Tony, Steve et Clint de se rendre à la conférence de presse, mais bon, on peut compter sur ces trois-là pour ne jamais écouter les ordres._

_**c)**__ Les Avengers se la jouent assurés et déclarations choc, en assumant tout ce qu'il s'est passé... même si ce ne sont qu'apparence._

_J'ai pour ma part déjà mon option favorite, mais je ne dirais rien !_

_Je vous aime ! Faites moi rester dans le top 10 !_

_**SAUVEZ UNE FICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**_

_Amy._

_**PS IMPORTANT : pour celles que ça intéresse, il y a un sondage sur mon profil pour m'aider à choisir quelle sera ma prochaine fic après le Clintasha.**_

_**Il y a aussi une interview exclusive de votre auteur préféré par Giselle .**_

_**Sans oublier une toute nouvelle page facebook pour se tenir informées ! TOUT EST SUR LE PROFIL !**_


	11. Lost and Surrounded

_**Disclaimer **__: Hélas, mille fois hélas, vous commencez à être au courant, les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas. J'hésite à pleurer, mais vu ce que je leur fais subir dans cette fanfic, c'est plutôt Marvel qui devrait pleurer !_

_**Le blabla d'Amy : **__"Une Amy qui vous veut du bien"._

_Bon mes chéries, je vous aime, mais là quand même, je suis très triste. Sissi, j'insiste sur le « très ». Vous étiez passée où sur le dernier chapitre ? C'est parce que vous m'en voulez de briser les cœurs de tout le monde ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai dû déjà promettre à la moitié d'entre vous que cette fiction ne serait pas triste ! Alors hop, sur ce chapitre j'attends votre soutien !_

_La fic Clintasha avance : j'ai même trouvé une bêta ! Attendez vous à voir surgir le premier chapitre d'ici à la fin de la semaine prochaine !_

_J'ai également deux OS en préparation... Je compte sur vous quand ils sortiront !_

_A tout à l'heure !_

_**Amy **__(qui a trop de devoirs, trop de bêta-lecture, et trop de fics à écrire et qui carbure au Redbull.)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE ONZE : LOST AND SURROUNDED**

**x**

**x**

_« Il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. L'éclair de Thor fonçait déjà vers lui. »_

Dans un réflexe ridicule qui n'avait plus rien de divin, il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, rivant son regard vert à celui de Thor. Lorsque l'éclair le frappa, il n'avait toujours pas compris, puis l'air explosa autour de lui dans une gerbe d'étincelles teintée de vert et il ne resta soudain, sur le toit de l'immeuble, qu'un vague halo noirâtre sur le sol fissuré.

La fureur de Thor retomba lentement, et il prit peu à peu conscience de son acte. Il laissa retomber son bras, qui tenait encore Mjöllnir, aussi abattu qu'horrifié. Il venait de prouver à nouveau qu'il n'était pas prêt, pas du tout, d'être roi d'Asgard. Jamais son père n'aurait ainsi attaqué Loki, sans preuve, par pure colère, submergé par la peine de voir chacun de ses amis souffrir.

Loki ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Pour lui, tout ça n'était probablement qu'un jeu. Mais Thor l'avait attaqué sans sommation, sans preuve. Après tout, la première fois, n'était-ce pas Loki qui les avait tiré d'affaire ? Ne s'était-il pas livré à lui, quelques jours plus tôt ? Le puissant Dieu de la Foudre se sentit aussi perdu qu'un enfant au milieu d'une conversation d'adulte. La psychologie n'avait jamais été son fort.

Et voilà que désormais, en voulant venger ses amis, il avait probablement blessé son frère. Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'y avait strictement aucune chance pour que Loki soit mort. On ne tuait pas un dieu de la trempe de Loki si facilement. En revanche, on pouvait lui faire beaucoup de mal. Si Loki ne réapparaissait pas dans l'heure suivante, une abominable vengeance bouillonnant déjà sous son crâne, Thor commencerait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Ce serait le signe que quelque chose allait vraiment, vraiment très mal.

**X X X**

- Bordel de merde, Tasha, j'ai tué un homme.

- Clint, arrête, je t'en supplie ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

- C'était ma flèche. Je n'aurais jamais dû rater ma cible. J'aurais dû prévoir qu'il chercherait à l'éviter.

- Clint, ça ne t'était jamais arrivé depuis au moins dix ans ! C'était un accident, rien de plus, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- J'ai tué un homme.

Natasha garda le silence, serrant un peu plus fort l'archer contre elle, la joue posée sur le sommet de son crâne, son pouce caressant machinalement son biceps.

Une heure plus tôt, la porte s'était refermée sur le visage détruit de Bruce Banner, et elle avait senti quelque chose claquer en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher Clint. Elle avait terriblement besoin de sa chaleur contre elle, autant qu'il avait besoin de son étreinte pour ne pas se laisser sombrer. Elle sentait qu'il était sur le point de se rompre. Que le fragile équilibre qu'il avait construit tout au long des années ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Elle le serrait le plus fort possible pour qu'il n'explose pas en mille morceaux, et elle avec, parce que si Clint s'effondrait, elle-même ne tiendrait plus.

- Clint, ce n'est pas la première fois. Ne fais comme si ça t'affectait plus que nécessaire.

Il releva son regard bleu glacier vers elle. Elle vit le sillon brillant dessiné par les larmes sur sa pommette.

- Je ne suis plus un assassin.

- Pas plus que moi. Pourtant, avant, nous avons tué, nous avons détruit, sans scrupule et sans gêne. Aujourd'hui était un accident. Ne montrons pas à la presse qu'elle peut nous avoir Clint. On a traversé pire que ça…

Son regard aux reflets dorés s'ancra dans celui si froid, si plein de cicatrices mal guéries de Clint, et pour eux, le monde s'arrêta, comme suspendu entre ces deux paires d'iris. Chacun se retrouva un peu en l'autre, regagna ses marques, ses appuis, dans l'âme et le cœur de l'autre.

La tension dans les épaules de Clint s'affaissa entre les bras de Natasha, et alors que le monde se remettait doucement à tourner, sous l'injonction des mots et des réalités, les lèvres brûlantes de Natasha se posaient contre celles, froides et salées, de Clint. Il s'accrocha à elle si fort, si désespérément, qu'il lui tira les cheveux. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, les ongles dans la chair de son dos, les dents sur la langue et les souffles qui se perdent.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tellement de rage et de désespoir, ce soir là, qu'ils comprirent enfin qu'aucun mot ne serait plus jamais nécessaire entre eux. La nuit fut longue, intense, parfois violente et parfois tendre, emplie de souvenirs, de fantômes, d'erreurs et pourtant empreinte d'une joie nouvelle, d'une certitude que les lendemains ne seraient plus jamais froids et vides.

Tout allait terriblement mal, en dehors des draps, dans le monde extérieur, mais pour Clint et Natasha, cette nuit-là, le monde se résuma aux battements de leurs deux cœurs.

**X X X**

L'ambiance était sombre au QG des Avengers lorsqu'un Nick Fury particulièrement énervé surgit au beau milieu du salon. Il y trouva quatre de ses Avengers : Thor, Bruce, Clint et Natasha, qui éloignèrent immédiatement leurs doigts dans un mouvement flou.

- Convoquez le reste de l'équipe. Immédiatement.

Les sourcils de Clint se froncèrent.

- Ça risque d'être compliqué.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Eh bien, commença l'archer en comptant sur ses doigts, Tony est à l'infirmerie et Steve reste avec lui, muet et totalement immobile.

- STARK EST BLESSÉ ?

On pouvait presque entendre le « encore » qui planait dans sa voix.

- Je n'ai pas été prévenu.

- On s'est dit que la première fois suffisait pour les suivantes, ricana Clint. Il a une sale tendance à passer la moitié de son temps libre à l'infirmerie en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Agent Barton. L'heure est grave.

Devant leurs regards interrogateurs, Fury se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

- Vous ne lisez donc JAMAIS la presse ?

- Honnêtement, vu ce qu'elle disait sur nous la dernière fois qu'on a essayé, non, en effet, ça ne fait pas exactement partie des expériences que nous avons envie de réitérer.

- Un jour, Barton, vous paierez votre insolence.

L'archer haussa les épaules.

- La presse vous réclame à corps et à cris, lâcha soudain Nick Fury. Ils racontent que vous vous cachez, que vous avez peur de l'opinion publique. Ils ont besoin que leurs héros s'expliquent.

- Ils sont surtout avides de nouvelles fraîches, grinça Bruce. Ils ont lâché d'énormes scoops et n'ont rien pour les alimenter… Ils veulent nous enfoncer un peu plus.

- Je me fiche de votre avis. Vous avez une conférence de presse demain, à seize heures.

- Vous plaisantez ? s'exclama Natasha.

- Bien sûr que nous. J'ai besoin de vous. En revanche, dans notre intérêt à tous, Stark, Rogers et Barton resteront à la Tour.

La Russe hocha la tête en se mordant un peu la lèvre et Thor se tourna vers le directeur, l'air contrarié.

- Ils sont les premiers concernés. Pourquoi les mettre à l'écart ?

- Si Barton y va, les médias vont s'acharner pour lui, à cause de ce qui est arrivé à leur collègue. Rogers sera incapable de gérer la pression, tout ça est trop nouveau pour lui. Quant à Stark… Il n'est pas prudent de se montrer ainsi diminué aux yeux de tous, notamment de nos ennemis… De plus… nous ne désirons pas provoquer de nouveau scandale, n'est-ce pas ?

Clint croisa les bras.

- Vous nous écartez parce que vous avez peur de ce qu'on pourrait dire. Je croyais qu'on avait fait nos preuves, gronda-t-il.

- Pour une fois, faites moi confiance et agissez en adultes, tous autant que vous êtes.

**X X X**

_- Monsieur, je crois sincèrement que c'est une très mauvaise idée._

- Tu sors de ta programmation JARVIS.

_- Non Monsieur. Vous m'avez déjà clairement spécifié que je me devais d'intervenir si je jugeais qu'une de vos décisions menaçait votre intégrité physique, ou pire, votre vie._

- Dans ce cas, tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser construire mon armure, Jarv', rétorqua Tony. Parce que c'est tout ce que je fais chaque jour, mettre ma vie en danger au sein des Avengers.

_- Vous risquez de mourir Monsieur. La solution n'est pas encore stabilisée. Des mutations irréversibles pourraient apparaître et…_

- Quelles sont les probabilités, JARVIS ?

_- Je dirais qu'il y a 58,9% de chances que vous mourriez. Et moins de 15% de chances que vous mutiez définitivement._

- Ce qui me laisse encore 16,1% que ça marche. Ça me suffit.

Tony déboucha la petite fiole de verre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le résultat de plusieurs semaines de travaux en compagnie de Bruce. Un infime partie des composants du Super-Sérum qui animait le corps de Steve, le gêne responsable de sa guérison accélérée, de son indestructibilité. Il regarda le liquide doré scintiller sous la lumière puis sortit une seringue.

Il savait que son état de santé actuel tenait du miracle. Si le Docteur Banner avait pu le sauver, c'était en grande partie grâce au réacteur dans sa poitrine, qui empêchait son cœur de lâcher comme celui d'un humain normal, mais aussi grâce au formidable équipement présent dans la tour. Le temps qu'il aurait fallu pour l'emmener à l'hôpital lui aurait probablement coûté un sacré paquet de facultés motrices.

- Allez JARV', ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Prépare la scie circulaire, dans cinq minutes ces plâtres ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

_- Dois-je prévenir les autres Monsieur ?_

Le visage de Tony se ferma. Il savait que les autres tenteraient de l'en dissuader. Il savait que son comportement n'était pas sain, trop irresponsable, versatile et tout ça. Qu'il travaillait trop et ne dormait pas assez, se cassait les deux jambes et voulait se relever le lendemain. Mais il avait toujours fait ça. Au temps de son père, Anthony n'avait jamais droit à l'erreur. Indubitablement, passer plus de la moitié des deux dernières semaines dans un lit d'hôpital était une erreur. Et l'enfant prodige ne les laissait jamais bien longtemps s'accumuler. Quand bien même ses nouvelles théories menaçaient de faire exposer un laboratoire, ou pire, de lui coûter la vie. Si c'était le prix à payer pour la perfection, alors Tony pouvait bien prendre le risque.

- Ne préviens personne. Il s'agit de moi. Je ne laisserais personne s'imaginer que Tony Stark a peur, que je suis trop faible pour me déplacer. Parfois, il faut apprendre à courir avant d'apprendre à marcher.

_- Vous avez déjà dit cela Monsieur. Nous avons terminé congelé à quarante mille pieds d'altitude._

- Et nous sommes encore là pour en parler.

La vérité, c'est que Tony supportait plus mal qu'il ne le laissait paraître son invalidité. Il se sentait vulnérable, diminué. Il avait besoin de bouger, de faire les cents pas dans la pièce en réfléchissant à des tas d'équations, d'inventions, de plans foireux pour son équipe et ses machines. Il était Iron Man, il ne pouvait pas rester cloué ainsi dans un fauteuil roulant, même aussi perfectionné que l'Iron Arm.

Il ne supportait plus les regards inquiets, condescendants de ses coéquipiers, et de Steve plus particulièrement. Il avait bien senti, lorsque Fury leur avait balancé la presse au visage, le changement d'attitude de Steve envers lui. Ça lui faisait peur. Il avait donné plus à Steve qu'à n'importe qui auparavant et il craignait de voir tout cela voler en éclats pour trois lignes dans une feuille de chou. S'il devait se prendre une baffe en pleine tronche de la part du Capitaine, il voulait la prendre debout face à lui, et pas misérablement tassé dans sa chaise roulante.

Et si Fury refusait qu'il se montre à la presse dans un état diminué, alors c'était la fierté du nom de Stark tout entier qui en prenait un coup. Et ça, l'égo de Tony ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Fury les prenait pour ses jouets, ses gentils lieutenants, attendant sagement les ordres dans leur cage doré. Mais Tony Stark n'avait jamais reculé devant l'adversité. Il avait affronté le gouvernement, survécu à un missile nucléaire et à des éclats de métal plantés dans son corps. Il ne laisserait pas Fury le faire passer pour un imbécile auprès de l'opinion publique.

Il avait lutté douloureusement pour devenir ce qu'il était, en tant qu'homme et en tant que super-héros. Il était temps de montrer au monde entier qui était vraiment Tony Stark.

Il baissa quelques secondes les yeux sur l'aiguille argenté qui suintait déjà et esquissa un sourire.

Sur ce, Tony se planta la seringue dans la gorge.

**X X X**

- EST-CE QUE TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE ?

- Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, Wonder Boy, non, je suis même plutôt guéri.

- TU T'ES INJECTÉ UN PUTAIN DE SÉRUM SANS MÊME EN CONNAÎTRE LES EFFETS ! Et si ça avait échoué ?

- Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous réjouir que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Tony tentait de minimiser les choses. Il était parfaitement conscient des risques qu'il avait pris, et encore une fois, on l'engueulait ! Bon sang, mais ça avait marché non ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'était jamais heureux de toutes ces choses totalement dingues qu'il parvenait à accomplir ?

La colère de Steve lui faisait comme un coup de poignard dans la gorge.

Il aurait du se jeter sur lui, le serrer dans ses bras en soupirant de soulagement. Pas lui pourrir la tête comme ça, même si cela prouvait au moins qu'il s'était inquiet. Mais Tony ne laisserait rien paraître. Sûrement pas. Il resterait fier et droit jusqu'à ce que les choses soient claires.

- Au moins, je suis en forme pour la conférence de presse, clama-t-il en bombant le torse.

Tous les Avengers se tournèrent vers lui et Steve blêmit.

- Parce que… tu comptes y aller ?

- Bien sûr.

- Fury nous a ordonné de pas nous y montrer.

- Ce qui me semble une excellente raison pour y aller, justement.

Clint sourit et Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne tiens donc jamais compte des ordres ?

- Pas quand ils sont stupides, je te l'avoue. De plus, Fury ne veut pas que je me montre diminué. Si je ne m'abuse… je suis en parfaite santé non ?

- Pas de quoi s'en vanter quand on voit comment tu t'y es pris, marmonna le capitaine pour lui-même.

- Parfait, c'est donc réglé. Du coup, on va pouvoir prendre mon hélico personnel, ce sera bien plus confortable pour tout le monde et je paye ma…

- Attendez une seconde, le coupa Clint d'une voix ferme. Si Stark vient, je viens également.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

- Je suis parfaitement capable d'assumer mes actes ! Il n'y a rien à cacher, il y avait au moins cinquante témoins. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'essaye de faire Fury.

- Il veut tasser l'affaire, raisonna Bruce. Nous faire oublier quelques temps avant de nous faire accomplir un nouvel exploit qui calmerait les rumeurs.

- Eh bien Fury va devoir apprendre que nous ne sommes pas des objets.

Puis Clint se tourna vers Steve.

- Et toi ? Tu vas rester là bien sagement à attendre que le SHIELD te donne un os à ronger ?

Rogers eut un sourire crispé.

- Je ne pense pas que la presse soit plus redoutable qu'une armée de nazis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Fury va vous tuer, et moi avec, geignit Natasha.

**X X X**

Les flashs crépitaient déjà lorsque la limousine aux armoiries de Stark Entreprises se gara devant l'hôtel où aurait lieu la conférence. Bien entendu, Nick Fury les attendait déjà sur le parvis du Waldorf-Astoria*, impressionnant dans son long manteau en cuir redevenu noir.

Le premier à descendre fut Thor, et sa condition de Dieu imposa le silence. Puis le Docteur Banneur apparut derrière lui, mais la foule ne se déchaîna qu'à l'apparition de Natasha, qui commença à avancer sur le tapis rouge, suivie de ses deux coéquipiers. Une ébauche de sourire sembla flotter sur le visage de Fury lorsqu'il ne vit descendre aucun des trois autres.

Laquelle disparut totalement quand les journalistes se détournèrent totalement des trois premiers arrivés pour se jeter comme des vautours sur la limousine donc la seconde portière venait de s'ouvrir. Impassible comme à son habitude, Clint Barton posa le pied sur le revêtement écarlate, adressa un signe de main aux caméras et s'engagea dans l'allée alors que Steve lui emboîtait le pas, plus mitraillé que jamais.

- Monsieur Barton, avez-vous une déclaration à faire avant de…

- Capitaine Rogers, nous savons que…

- On raconte que Tony Stark est cloué au lit suite à votre dernière intervention, confirmez-vous la rumeur ?

- Avons-nous une chance de voir Tony Stark aujourd'hui ?

La réponse à la question apparut en costume gris et chemise bordeaux, au milieu de l'allée. La ruée vers les Avengers devint totalement ingérable, et Fury semblait sur le point d'exploser. Visiblement très satisfait de lui-même, Tony lui tapota l'épaule au passage, et adressa un sourire rayonnant aux journalistes sur sa droite. Puis il suivit ses équipiers dans le hall démesuré de l'hôtel de luxe, sous les questions incessantes des journalistes.

**X X X**

Lorsque Loki se rematérialisa, il lui fallut un sacré paquet de minutes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il revit l'éclair de Thor foncer sur lui et se souvint de l'atroce sensation de désintégration qui avait suivi le choc.

Oh, certes, il était habitué aux attaques de son frère mais tout de même. Ça n'en restait pas moins affreusement désagréable.

Le dieu des mensonges épousseta d'un geste las le revers de sa veste en cuir et s'examina mentalement. Il ne se sentait pas blessé, mais quelque chose continuait de le meurtrir, entre ses côtes, le genre de douleur interne qu'on ressent lorsqu'on a une arrête coincée dans l'œsophage ou d'atroces douleurs menstruelles.

C'est lorsqu'il capta le regard interloqué des passants sur sa tenue et qu'il décida de se vêtir aux couleurs locales qu'il comprit d'où lui venait le manque.

Sa magie avait disparu.

Totalement.

Même les sorts les plus élémentaires lui paraissaient inaccessibles.

Autour de lui, une foule colorée de saris et de voiles irisés se formait lentement. Des chiens errants se pressaient entre les jambes des habitants. Une petite fille s'approcha, main tendue, comme pour toucher l'or sur sa tenue.

Il ne lui fallut quelques secondes pour recoller ces informations avec ses connaissances de Midgard, et la réalité le frappa comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. S'il avait encore possédé une once de magie, il aurait maudit Thor pour les quelques millénaires à venir.

Démuni, privé de ses pouvoirs, Loki s'était retrouvé catapulté au beau milieu du Bangladesh.

* * *

**.  
**

_*** The Waldorf-Astoria :**__ parce que votre auteur fait les choses bien, le Waldorf Astoria est l'un des plus beaux et plus luxueux hôtel de New York. Avec Tony Stark dans l'équipe on les voyait mal aller au gymnase du coin. Et puis, sérieusement, allez jeter un œil, ce bâtiment est superbe._

* * *

_Sinon, mes poulettes je vous conseille d'aller jeter une oreille sur une chanson qui me fait pleurer de rire sur Youtube, "__**Call me Loki**__" de _ifops_. Parodie vraiment drôle de la chanson Call me Maybe... Retrouvez d'ailleurs ma version "Write me Maybe" sur mon profil Feufeu !_

_Bref, sur ces paroles musicales, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Dites-moi tout !_

_**Si ça vous intéresse, un dessin de Patator sur la page Facebook… Si oui, dites le moi et rejoignez la page Facebook pour le voir !**_

**Alors on va faire un truc pour le vote du prochain chapitre : vous n'allez pas voter, vous allez me proposer une scène, un couple, un truc que vous aimeriez vraiment beaucoup lire. **

Vous allez me raconter ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ! Je choisirais sûrement plusieurs propositions parmi vos commentaires !

Sinon, je remercie celles qui me suivent depuis le début et me le montrent à chaque chapitre ! Merci à toutes ! Grâce à vous, je suis passée 9e du fandom ! Incroyable !

_**SAUVEZ UNE FICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**_

Amy.

* * *

**/!\ LISEZ CE MESSAGE SVP ! /!\**

Et sérieusement, je sais qu'on bosse, que les partiels arrivent et tout mais vous ne m'aurez pas : j'ai les statistiques des chapitres. JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES LÀ, oui, derrière votre écran. Je suis comme vous. J'ai des cours, des devoirs, des partiels, des obligations sociales, et vous savez quoi ? Je trouve chaque semaine le temps (soit plusieurs heures en vérité) de vous taper entre 5 et 10 pages de chapitre. Vous pouvez trouver une minute pour m'écrire trois mots d'amour non ?

D'aucun me diront qu'avec le nombre de reviews que j'ai sur cette fic, je n'ai pas matière à me plaindre, et je répondrais la même chose qu'à l'ordinaire. J'ai 154 reviews exactement en dix chapitres. Quarante personnes m'ont ajoutée dans leur story alert. Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? Qu'il y a au moins quarante personnes inscrites sur FF qui me lisent. Ça veut dire aussi que potentiellement, y'en a au moins autant en dehors qui suivent mes délires.

J'ai reçu HUIT reviews au dernier chapitre, soit tout juste un dixième de mes lecteurs certains.

Par rapport au nombre de vues et au nombre de chapitres, vous êtes donc deux pourcents à me reviewer. Alors merci à vous, de tout mon cœur, d'autant que ce sont toujours les mêmes ! Maintenant, pour celles qui pensaient qu'on est vachement reviewée par qu'on a un nombre à trois chiffres sur l'histoire, vous savez désormais que ce sont des idées reçues : c'est juste que les reviews s'accumulent tout au long des chapitres.

Si ma fic vous déçoit, dites-moi pourquoi, que je redresse le tir. Avant tout, moi, j'écris pour vous, pour votre plaisir, votre distraction. C'est la chose la plus précieuse que je possède, écrire et savoir que certaines personnes attendent mes écrits et y prennent plaisir. Si je n'ai plus ça, je n'ai plus rien, je ne suis plus qu'une autre de ces nanas qui écrivent pour elles-mêmes en rêvant d'autre chose.

**Écrire est toute ma vie. Et vos reviews sont ma plus grande source de joie, de motivation, d'inspiration**. Merci d'y penser, et d'accorder quelques secondes de votre temps pour rappeler à l'auteur qu'elle n'est pas un spectre derrière l'écran. Désolée si cela vous apparaît comme une plainte, je cherche juste à vous expliquer ma manière de concevoir la fanfiction et l'écriture en général.

Bien sûr, ça ne vous oblige à rien. Ce n'est pas grave. J'essaye simplement de faire comprendre comment un auteur peut vivre les reviews (ou leur absence). Agissez toujours selon vos propres envies ) Je pensais simplement que c'était un message important à faire passer, non seulement pour moi mais pour toutes les autres histoires et auteurs que vous lisez sur internet.

_Amy._


	12. You, me and all the world around

_**Disclaimer :**__ Que la vie est injuste de m'avoir refusé l'exclusive propriété des Avengers (et surtout de Tom Hiddleston, de vous à moi !) ! Enfin, à défaut, les patates volantes et autres exils exotiques sont bien à moi !_

_**Le Blabla d'Amy :**__ Eh bah vous voyez, c'était pas si dur, si ? Vos petits reviews sur le chapitre précédent m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Je suis sûre que ça ne vous a même pas mangé les doigts ! Je compte sur vous pour celui là !_

_J'ai eu un peu de retard pour ce chapitre parce que le week-end dernier, moi et ma moitié avons totalement reformaté mon PC, donc j'ai du tout réinstaller, des documents jusqu'aux logiciel et ça m'a prit des heures. Bref, je reprends l'usage mon PC comme avant désormais !_

_A tout à l'heure !_

_**PS : LISEZ LA NOTE D'AUTEUR A LA FIIIIN !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : YOU, ME, AND ALL THE WORLD AROUND**

**x**

**x**

- Monsieur Stark, on vous croyait alité…

- Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce qu'on raconte, vous savez, lâcha Tony d'un air désinvolte en agitant la main, les jambes négligemment croisées sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis parfaitement en forme.

- Pourtant, les dernières images vous montraient gravement handicapé et…

Stark sourit courtoisement, mais étrangement, il ressemblait davantage à un chat sur le point de déchiqueter la souris entre ses pattes.

- Eh bien mademoiselle, peut-être qu'il y a des choses qui ne sont ni de votre ressort, ni de celui de la presse voyez-vous ? Des choses d'ordre privées.

- Insinueriez-vous que vous avez miraculeusement guéri ?

- Mais je n'insinue rien du tout. Je l'affirme haut et fort plutôt.

- Tony ! glapit Steve en tournant vers lui des yeux effarés.

Les journalistes sautèrent sur la porte ouverte qui leur était ainsi offerte.

- Capitaine Rogers, vous appelez désormais monsieur Stark par son prénom ? Doit-on y voir…

- J'appelle chacun des membres de mon équipe par son prénom, madame, répondit Steve d'une voix très ferme.

- Pourtant, on raconte que vous et Stark…

- Vaincre ensemble une armée extra-terrestre crée des liens, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de m'étendre sur le sujet.

L'équipe était totalement estomaquée. Steve se montrait tellement à l'aise avec les journalistes, comme s'il avait toujours fait ça. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait vraiment se douter que quelques décennies auparavant, il paradait sur les podiums de tous les États américains.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de cette armée, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette étrange créature que vous avez affronté la semaine dernière, causant la mort d'un journaliste ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Clint, et Thor. Natasha fronça les sourcils, Bruce se tordit les mains. Mais Tony esquissa un sourire en coin et adressa un signe de tête entendu à l'agent Barton qui lui retourna un clin d'œil.

- Avec grand plaisir, déclara Clint en s'enfonçant tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Voyez-vous, c'était une énorme patate volante qui lançait des éclairs. Je suis absolument certain que vous le savez déjà, vous êtes déjà tellement bien informée…

L'ironie était tellement évidente qu'elle en était palpable, et la journaliste rougit des pieds à la tête. La situation semblait échapper aux journalistes. Ils avaient tous espéré pouvoir coincer les Avengers, leur tirer les vers du nez, et pourtant, chacun d'entre eux s'en tirait toujours avec une pirouette, une pique acérée ou un refus net et poli. Imparable. Le scoop et les réponses semblaient ne jamais vouloir venir et l'impressionnante silhouette d'un Fury tremblant de rage au fond de la salle de conférence du Waldorf-Astoria ne faisait rien pour rendre l'atmosphère propice aux confessions.

Le directeur du SHIELD était en colère contre son équipe. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais il s'était surpris à espérer qu'ils obéiraient au moins une fois dans leur vie. C'était peine perdue, ils étaient tous plus têtus les uns que les autres. Néanmoins, il devait bien reconnaître qu'ils menaient leur jeu à merveille. Détendus et souriants, ils esquivaient chacun à leur manière les questions-pièges qu'on leur tendait. Pourtant, Fury savait que ça ne serait pas suffisant. A un moment, un journaliste allait se montrer plus offensif, plus malin que les autres, et il n'y aurait plus d'autre moyen de faire face qu'en crachant le morceau.

Fury craignait ce moment. Il avait surtout peur de Stark, le plus imprévisible, le plus caboteur de la bande. Si un éclat survenait, ça viendrait forcément de lui. Ses deux espions étaient trop professionnels, Bruce et Rogers trop mesurés, Thor pas assez rôdé à la presse humaine. Seul Stark avait encore le pouvoir de tout faire planter.

Fury n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort. Il avait totalement sous-estimé les liens tissés entre chaque membre de son équipe de super-héros, il avait négligé l'entente et l'influence qui régnait désormais entre eux. Peut-être que le Capitaine n'était plus si sage que ça. Peut-être que Banner avait moins besoin de se maîtriser désormais. Peut-être que Natasha avait ouvert les vannes de ses propres sentiments. Peut-être que Stark avait longuement briefé Thor sur les coutumes midgardiennes, et peut-être que les récents évènements lui avaient fait prendre conscience que non, la vie n'était pas qu'un immense plateau de jeu. Peut-être que Fury aurait du prendre en compte ces paramètres.

Parce qu'à un moment donné, tout dérapa, et vraiment, les choses devinrent un sacré bordel.

**X X X**

Loki essayait de ne pas paniquer. De ne pas se mettre à hurler comme une gamine qui aurait perdu sa maman au milieu de la rue, cerné par des inconnus aux vêtements trop exotiques pour qu'il ne se sente pas totalement étranger au milieu d'eux.

Puis sa formidable intelligence reprit le dessus et analysa la situation.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le sentiment d'exclusion était nouveau pour lui. Déjà, sur Asgard, avant même de connaître le secret de sa naissance, il avait eu bien du mal à trouver sa place. Trop fin, trop malin, pas assez porté sur les blagues graveleuses, les festins outranciers et les grosses bagarres sanglantes. Au final, il n'était ici qu'un étranger en cuir noir au milieu de saris colorés. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Alors, Loki leur fit un de ses immenses sourires qu'il réservait aux circonstances de manipulation extrêmes et exceptionnelle, plus communément connues comme « ces moments désespérés où il devait impérativement se faire des alliés au milieu d'un environnement hostile et inconnu ». Il laissa les enfants émerveillés toucher les plaques d'or de son armure, effleurer la soie de sa tunique, caresser le cuir épais de ses bottes. Et quand une femme s'approcha de lui en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles, un air émerveillé sur le visage, il se contenta d'acquiescer poliment sans se départir de son sourire.

**X X X**

- Dites-moi, comment faites-vous pour gérer la présence en toute liberté du plus grand criminel que l'humanité ait connu, alors que vous avez tout fait pour le capturer ?

- Mon frère n'est pas un criminel ! rugit Thor.

- Il a pourtant détruit la moitié de la ville !

- Dans son état normal, il aurait pu détruire votre planète d'un claquement de doigt.

Le journaliste blêmit.

- Et vous trouvez ça normal ? Votre… _« frère » vous dites_ ? est un monstre qui a pris des centaines de vies. Et vous, l'un des héros de New York, vous prétendez le défendre en nous disant que ça aurait pu être bien pire ?

- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, mortel, gronda le dieu de la Foudre. Loki est le plus puissant magicien des neuf Royaumes. Vous lui devez la seule existence de votre planète, à lui et à son fils Jörmungrand, sans qui Midgard aurait déjà implosé sur elle-même. Sans sa clémence envers vous, vous n'existeriez déjà plus.

Le journaliste le prenait visiblement pour un fou. Tony regardait Thor, bouche bée, et Fury se prit la tête à demain. Et voilà. On y était.

- Vous insinuez donc que nous devrions… remercier Loki ?

- Je dis simplement que quelques centaines de vies ne sont rien comparé aux cataclysmes qu'il aurait pu déclencher s'il lui en avait pris l'envie.

La foule se déchaîna à ses mots. Pour les humains, il était inconcevable que ces vies n'aient aucune valeur, et entendre de telles paroles dans la bouche d'un de leur sauveur leur paraissait une insulte faite à leur peuple, presqu'une trahison. Comment un héros pouvait-il accorder si peu de crédit à ses propres actes et aux vies perdues ? Les insultes à son encontre fusaient, dissimulées dans les imprécations contre l'imprudence du SHIELD et dominées par la colère dirigée contre Loki. Thor ne supportait plus ce brouhaha ridicule et insensé, et il était las d'entendre son frère, son précieux frère de cœur, trainé ainsi dans la boue par des gens qui n'y comprenaient rien.

- ASSEZ ! hurla-t-il soudain par-dessus le vacarme. Qui êtes-vous pour juger les actes de mon frère, vous qui ignoriez hier encore l'existence d'autres peuples que le vôtre ?!

Sous la colère, il avait posé sa main sur sa ceinture, mais Mjöllnir ne s'y trouvait pas. Il l'avait laissé à la Tour pour pallier à ce genre d'éventualités. Griller la moitié de la presse new-yorkaise, Fury avait dit que ça ferait mauvais genre.

La foule retenait son souffle. Finalement, Thor émit un grondement sourd et quitta rageusement l'estrade en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Les autres Avengers restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis les flashes crépitèrent à nouveau, et les questions reprirent avec encore plus de virulence.

**X X X**

À la dixième question sur ses travaux et ses échecs, Bruce ferma les yeux d'exaspération et la salle devint noire.

À la trentième question sur ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il devenait Hulk, Bruce vit rouge.

À la cinquantième question sur ce qu'il pensait du potentiel danger représenté par chacun de ses coéquipiers, le peu de contrôle qu'exerçait encore Bruce sur lui-même manqua céder.

Mais à la première question où il fut question de la menace « exagérée » que serait véritablement le Hulk, la digue céda.

Bruce quitta la salle précipitamment, et on ne dut la survie du Waldorf-Astoria qu'au sang-froid des agents surentraînés du SHIELD lorsqu'un hurlement ébranla les murs.

**X X X**

- Agent Barton… doit-on encore vous appeler agent, d'ailleurs ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Eh bien… Vous avez tué un homme. Il serait légitime, sinon que vous soyez radié, au moins que vous soyez suspendu en attendant les conclusions d'une commission d'enquête.

Clint regarda, bouche bée, la journaliste blonde fermement campée devant lui, qui développait comme si elle y était habilitée les décisions qu'aurait dû prendre Fury. Il se doutait que Fury lui-même devait bouillir sous son cache-œil.

L'espion se sentit pâlir et il distingua la main de Natasha se crisper sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- C'était un accident…

- Il n'en demeure pas moins qu'une enquête devrait être menée.

Les doigts de Natasha se tendirent vers les siens. Le geste n'échappa pas au regard scrutateur de la reporter.

- Oh, ronronna-t-elle en se penchant en avant, se pourrait-il que le SHIELD nous cache des choses ?

- Le SHIELD cache _toujours _des choses, rétorqua Tony, le regard dur.

- Protégeriez-vous ce couple pour mieux protéger le votre, Monsieur Stark ?

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et tout le monde s'en portera bien mieux.

- Avec tout le respect que vous doit monsieur Stark, je pense que cette affaire me concerne de très près.

- Nos affaires de cœur ne concernent que nous-mêmes.

- Je ne parlais pas forcément de vos histoires de cœur. L'agent Barton a tué un homme, il devrait être suspendu, et je trouve particulièrement hypocrite de la part du SHIELD de n'y avoir pas songé immédiatement. Les décisions prises au sein de cette organisation sont profondément discutables ! Loki est en liberté dans la ville ! Vos hommes ne peuvent pas faire leur boulot sans décimer la population ! Regardez New York aujourd'hui ! Les gens ont peur ! Ils ont peur d'une nouvelle guerre, ils ont peur de voir à nouveau leurs foyers détruits, leur famille en danger ! Et vous… Et vous !

La voix de la journaliste se brisa sur les derniers mots, elle qui hurlait si fort quelques secondes auparavant.

Natasha avait saisi la main de Clint, et les deux agents étaient blancs comme un linceul. Tony s'était crispé sur sa chaise, reposant ses deux pieds sur le sol. Hawkeye regardait la femme s'appuyer sur son caméraman pour reprendre son souffle, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Les autres s'agitaient autour d'elle, murmurant des questions, attendant des réponses, une déclaration qui ne venait pas.

Finalement, la reporter avala une gorgée d'eau et se redressa péniblement. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur Clint.

- Il est injuste que vous vous en sortiez impunément, déclara-t-elle en dévisageant Clint. Vous avez tué mon frère !

Les yeux de Clint s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et Steve crut sincèrement qu'il allait se mettre à vomir sur les escarpins vernis de la blonde qui l'accusait.

**X X X**

Loki mit du temps à comprendre qu'on le menait vers un temple. Il se laissa faire avec une courtoisie feinte, cruellement conscient de sa faiblesse. Sans arme et sans magie, il dépendait entièrement du bon vouloir de ces gens, qui parlaient trop fort sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien et gambadaient joyeusement autour de lui. Certaines femmes chantaient même ce qui s'avéra être des prières traditionnelles et les enfants couraient devant eux avec les chiens.

Le dieu trouvait les rues atrocement sales et l'environnement trop bruyant. Il avait envie de se boucher les oreilles et de se refugier dans un coin tranquille pour réfléchir en paix à sa situation. Mais la foule colorée qui s'agitait à ses côtés semblait ne jamais vouloir le lâcher. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son souhait serait exaucé.

Il fut mené jusqu'à un bâtiment imposant, en pierre claire et au parvis étonnamment propre. Comme il avait fini par le deviner, il s'agissait du temple de la ville. Les enfants s'étaient arrêtés en ligne sur la première marche. Avec déférence, les femmes s'alignèrent de part et d'autres pour lui ouvrir la voie, et Loki gravit les marches, toujours guidé par la première femme qui lui avait parlé.

Lorsqu'elle se dégagea pour lui ouvrir la porte, il remarqua qu'elle était très belle, avec des traits réguliers et des yeux d'un noir profond, un élégant sari vert et or drapé autour de son corps. Elle lui rappela certaines servantes sur Asgard avec qui il avait jadis batifolé dans les jardins du palais. Cela fit remonter une bile acide dans sa gorge et il réfréna la pulsion dans son ventre qui lui clamait qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Elle lui prit la main et le mena à l'intérieur du temple. L'atmosphère y était lourde d'encens et de solennité. Les murs étaient recouverts d'or et il se crut un instant revenu au palais de son enfance. Puis il cligna des yeux et l'immense statue d'un dieu hindou apparut devant lui.

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Loki était absolument incapable de comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer. Sans ses pouvoirs, il était incapable de traduire les rares paroles de son accompagnatrice et se contentait d'acquiescer bêtement comme l'aurait fait cet abruti de Thor dans une situation similaire. Enfin, Thor aurait sûrement fracassé quelques crânes au passage.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent après plusieurs couloirs dans une petite pièce aux lumières tamisées. Un homme au crâne rasé et en robe de coton rouge entra. La femme lui parla un peu et l'homme dévisagea Loki avec insistance. Soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du Dieu et un sourire carnassier effleura ses lèvres. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en place et un nouveau plan se forma dans sa tête.

**X X X**

Loki était confortablement installé sur son trône.

Ca l'aurait fait hein ?

Parce que bon, en fait, Loki était franchement mal assis sur un siège en pierre brute qui manquait sincèrement de confort. Mais apparemment, dans cette religion midgardienne étrange, les Dieux n'étaient pas soumis aux règles bassement humaines telles que le confort, la faim ou la fatigue.

Aussi Loki était-il censé ne pas dormir, ne pas manger et surtout, ne pas réclamer de coussin pour soulager son illustre postérieur. Il avait très envie de se la jouer Dieu meurtrier et d'arracher quelques entrailles pour s'en tisser un édredon, tiens.

Mais enfin, à défaut d'un banquet et d'un lit douillet – dont il devait bien reconnaître pouvoir largement se passer, ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas vécu pire, mais Loki était le genre de gars qui aimait le luxe quand il pouvait se l'offrir – il avait désormais le pouvoir. Bon, certes, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu mais… Les gens d'ici le prenaient pour un Dieu.

Ce qu'il était.

Rectification.

Les gens d'ici le prenaient pour l'incarnation terrestre d'un de leur Dieux. Ce qu'il n'était, en toute objectivité, pas.

Cependant, Loki n'avait pas usurpé son titre de Dieu des Mensonges : il avait très vite compris les avantages dont il bénéficierait à se faire passer pour un dieu auprès de ces mortels. Avec un peu de chance, ses nouveaux fidèles lui obéiraient corps et âme, et il pourrait regagner New York.

Avec encore plus de chance, dont il n'était pas franchement sûr de bénéficier au vu des derniers évènements, il pourrait même monter une nouvelle armée et prendre sa revanche sur les Avengers.

Il sourit d'un air machiavélique. Au fond, les choses n'allaient pas si mal. Ces misérables humains lui avaient même lustré son armure.

Il n'y avait qu'une petite faille dans son plan parfait.

Comment se faire passer pour un Dieu quand on ne possède plus une once de magie ?

**X X X**

La tension entre l'équipe de super-héros et la presse était à son comble. Fury, dans le coin de la pièce, semblait sur le point d'exploser sous la pression. Ils avaient déjà coincé Clint et Natasha, forcé Bruce à se retirer avant qu'il ne voit vert et un jeune stagiaire ne devait sa survie qu'à l'absence de Mjöllnir à la ceinture de Thor. Tony se demandait quand son tour viendrait.

- Monsieur Stark, ne pensez-vous pas que vous allez briser des dizaines de cœurs lorsque la population féminine apprendra que vous avez viré de bord ?

- Je pense plutôt qu'elles se réjouiront que je n'aie pas brisé le leur avant ! plaisanta Tony avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

La journaliste eut un sourire carnassier et pivota vers Steve qui n'avait rien vu venir.

- Et vous monsieur Rogers, ne craignez-vous pas que notre Don Juan national ne brise le vôtre ?

Le silence se fit, et Tony pâlit en comprenant son erreur. Le visage de Steve se teinta d'une nuance de rouge parfaitement assortie au vernis de celle qui venait de les piéger.

Les regards des deux Avengers se croisèrent. Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Il n'était désormais plus possible de reculer.

* * *

.

_**Alors ce chapitre ?**__ Vous me refaites la même performance que la semaine dernière ?_

_J'ai été sympa je vous ai épargné un cours de mythologie nordique… Si ça en intéresse certaines, je peux vous raconter des tonnes de légendes vikings mais bon, c'est pas tellement l'esprit de cette fic. D'ailleurs, il se pourrait que j'en écrive une sur ce thème, mais mon souci c'est que ça virerait fic à OC et je suis terrorisée par les OCs ! __**Vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_Et alors je ne voudrais pas vous spoiler, mais on m'a soufflé une super idée pour le chapitre 13, et jusqu'au chapitre 18 j'ai de supers idées ! Pour celles qui se poseraient la question, _« I'm not gonna leave you » _est destinée à comporter 25 chapitres ! On a encore un peu de chemin à faire ensemble, mais il ne se fera pas tout seul, alors…_

_Gardez à l'esprit le message du chapitre précédent et encouragez-moi ! Le vote du jour n'a rien à voir avec la fic mais je suis sûre que vous allez quand même aimer voter. Vous préférez donc que je poste :_

_**1/**__ Le chapitre 13 dans un délai d'une semaine, quitte à repousser encore mon Clintasha._

_**2/**__ Le Clintasha avant ! Je posterais le 13 tranquillement dans le délai usuel de deux semaines._

_**3/**__ Vous préférez un OS (qui pourrait bien évoluer en fic, attention !) Tony/Loki ou un OS Tony/Pepper (qui sera vraiment un OS), ou encore un OS Tony/Steve pour Noël ?_

_(Ouais, je sais, ce n'est pas un vrai vote mais vous avez le droit d'influer sur mes écrits ! C'est quand même super top non ?)_

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**/!\ MESSAGE IMPORTANT, LE RETOUR /!\**_

_Alors sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai eu des tonnes de reviews (merciiiiiii avec des cœurs partout !), mais j'en ai eu beaucoup qui me disait « je te lis mais je sais jamais quoi dire »._

_J'ai une copine qui fait un truc super sympa qu'elle appelle les « Conseils à la Review », où elle pose des questions à ses lectrices sur son chapitre à la fin… Ca vous dirait que je fasse pareil ? (j'ai jamais osé !)_

_Sinon, bon, prenez la peine de lire mes notes d'auteur, et je vous assure que vous trouverez quoi dire, parce que je blablate pas mal quand même et je vous pose souvent des tonnes de questions : alors n'hésitez plus, répondez moi !_

_D'ailleurs, SONDAGE __**: désirez-vous que je fasse des RàR aux anonymes en début de chapitre ?**__ Est-ce que les lectrices loguées, ça vous dérange ? Je sais que c'est plus agréable d'avoir des auteurs qui vous répondent… DITES MOI TOUT !_

_Amy, votre auteur dévoué _


	13. Somewhere around nothing

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages des Avengers appartiennent aux studios Marvel. Le reste, désolée pour ça, c'est bel et bien à moi._

_**Le blabla d'Amy :**__ Okay nous revoilààà pour le chapitre 13 ! On m'a reproché un chapitre 12 un peu trop haché, donc j'ai essayé de corriger ça cette fois… En plus, vous avez tout plein de Stony !_

_**Sinon : LE CLINTASHA EST EN LIGNE. Je répète, le Clintasha est en ligne (prologue et premier chapitre) ! Pour celles qui ne l'auraient pas encore vu/lu, il s'appelle « Above Us » et il est classé rating M, donc attention sur la recherche Feufeu ! **_

_Bon, on se retrouve en bas, et mille mercis pour vos reviews en or ! Je tiens à ajouter que grâce à vous, nous avons passé la barre des deux cents commentaires (et j'ai pleuré, pour tout vous dire…) et je suis désormais dans le top 5 des fics les plus lues d'Avengers. Tout le monde s'en fout, mais moi, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve !_

_Vous êtes ma motivation ! Merci à toutes !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE TREIZE : SOMEWHERE AROUND NOTHING**

**x**

**x**

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que _ÇA_ ? hurla soudain Fury en stoppant net ses allers et retours au milieu du salon.

Heureusement, parce que Tony avait sérieusement le tournis, à force de le voir tournicoter de long en large. Steve, lui, menaçait à chaque seconde de disparaître totalement, englouti dans le canapé, le visage plus rouge qu'après un coup de soleil. Il tenta bien de balbutier quelques mots, mais le regard noir de Fury le mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Le capitaine était connu pour ses prouesses en mission, pas en relationnel.

Fury tenait, dans sa main droite, la télécommande de l'écran géant typiquement Starkien qui envahissait tout un mur du salon. Et sur ledit écran s'étalaient très clairement les visages proches, beaucoup trop proches, de Steve Rogers et Tony Stark. Si proches que leurs lèvres se touchaient, en fait. Et pour ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène, leurs langues, probablement, avec ça.

Le genre de baiser qui faisait la une de la presse à scandale, rendait totalement folles les moins de quinze ans et faisait hurler les intégristes sous leurs perruques en bigoudis. Langoureux, profond, passionnel et résolument _gay_.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passez par la tête, tous les deux ?

Tony leva les mains pour clamer son innocence.

- Pour une fois c'est pas moi, dit-il très vite comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Merci, j'ai vu, rétorqua sèchement le colonel en claquant la langue. J'exige des explications.

- C'est totalement injuste, Colonel, s'insurgea Tony en se levant de son fauteuil. Pour Clint et Natasha, là, vous n'avez rien dit !

Les yeux de Fury manquèrent jaillir de leurs orbites.

- Pour… Cli… Nat… QUOI ?!

Les murs tremblèrent sous sa colère, alertant la moitié des Avengers qui débarquèrent en tenue de combat au milieu du salon, et déclenchant les alarmes de tout l'étage.

Le comble de l'angoisse fut atteint lorsqu'un éclair échappé de Mjöllnir activa le système incendie de la Tour, arrosant tous les Avengers de trombes d'eau glaciale surgies du plafond.

Là, vraiment, ils crurent que Fury allait en tomber raide d'apoplexie.

**X X X**

- Franchement, Colonel, reprit Tony lorsqu'ils furent tous séchés et habillés, vous ne trouvez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ? La presse s'est régalé avec ce baiser, et puis, sérieusement, ça a totalement éclipsé le reste ! Hop, l'affaire est dans le sac, comme vous le vouliez, non ?

- Ce n'est pas la presse qui m'inquiète, Tony Stark, gronda Fury. C'est votre partenaire.

- Quoi, Capsicle ? Vous plaisantez ? Il gère la situation comme un chef oui, même moi je ne m'y attendais pas de sa part.

- Je pense que vous faites erreur, Stark. Le capitaine Rogers semble au contraire totalement désorienté, ce qui l'amène à agir de manière inconsidérée, et parfois peu subtile.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a ses règles ?

Le magasine qu'il reçut en pleine tête le dissuada de poursuivre.

- Apprenez à voir un peu plus loin que votre petit nombril, de temps en temps Tony Stark, répondit le directeur du SHIELD en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Pour la première fois, Tony remarqua à quel point le colonel avait l'air fatigué, las, comme si tous ces scandales, toutes ses épreuves que traversaient les Avengers étaient également les siennes. Et pour la première fois, Tony prit conscience que peut-être, Fury n'était pas juste un connard intransigeant, mais également un homme qui cherchait à protéger l'équipe qu'il s'était battu pour mettre en place.

La sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit, et les battants coulissèrent.

- Et parlez à Rogers ! aboya le Colonel avant que les portes ne se referment.

Stark marmonna quelques insultes dans sa barbe. Si, finalement, Fury était un connard.

**X X X  
**

Steve n'était pas ressorti de ses appartements après la douche froide qui leur était tombée sur la tête. Lorsque Tony s'avança pour frapper à sa porte, il se souvint d'un moment similaire, des semaines plus tôt, où Steve avait refusé de lui ouvrir après un baiser quelque peu… impromptu.

Sauf qu'à cet époque, les rôles étaient inversés, et c'était Tony qui avait initié la chose.

Il frappa lentement trois coups sur la porte en teck, et cette fois, son capitaine lui ouvrit immédiatement. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'il se faisait entraîner à l'intérieur, et la porte claqua dans son dos.

- Steve, qu'est-ce que…

- On doit parler, lança sèchement le blond sans même le laisser finir sa phrase.

- Oui, je sais, c'est même pour ça que je suis là et…

- Non, tu ne comprends, interrompit encore le capitaine. JE dois TE parler. Alors pour une fois tu te tais et tu écoutes.

Tony en ouvrit des yeux ronds d'ébahissement, puis les plissa à demi, méfiant.

- J'hésite entre trouver tes ordres particulièrement sexy ou extrêmement flippants, Steve.

Le soldat se passa la main sur le visage, d'un air las. D'une certaine façon, il ressemblait à Fury, les épaules ainsi avachies sous le poids d'un problème plus grand que lui. Tony avait toujours cru que le Cap' était indestructible. Ça lui fit soudain comme un choc à l'estomac, de voir son Steve tellement à côté de son bouclier. Il s'assit précautionneusement sur le lit au carré de son amant, tandis que ce dernier s'appuyait à la commode, juste en face de lui.

- Écoute, je… (Le Cap hésita.) Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, d'accord ? Là, tout à l'heure devant les journalistes. J'ai juste… j'ai flippé. Je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit pour les faire taire, même si c'était totalement stupide et malvenu et que ça va sûrement empirer les choses mais…

Le grincement des ressorts, et une main chaude se posa sur son épaule.

- Wow, wow, wow, Steve, tu me fais quoi là ? Des excuses ?

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Non… pas exactement. Je… C'est juste que… Tu ne comprends pas !

- Alors explique-moi.

Tony était étonnamment calme, songea Steve. Comme s'il savait déjà ce que son héros personnel avait à lui dire. Steve admira son courage et son stoïcisme soudain, et cela lui rappela pourquoi, lui aussi, il aimait autant Tony.

- Je voulais te quitter, okay ? Avant toute cette… cette… cette mascarade, avant que tu ne te défonces le crâne sur un coin de table, avant que tu ne fasses encore quelque chose d'incroyablement courageux et stupide, vraiment, j'étais venu te dire qu'il valait mieux qu'on arrête là.

Rogers avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, passant et repassant sans cesse devant Tony qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme foudroyé à côté du lit.

- Et maintenant ? murmura lentement Stark, le réacteur ARK pulsant faiblement sous son t-shirt ACDC.

- Je ne suis pas fait pour ce siècle, Tony, explosa soudain Steve en s'immobilisant, le regard rivé sur le brun. Je ne comprends rien à cette époque ! Je croyais que les choses avaient changés, que les mentalités étaient différentes ! Mais les gens sont toujours les mêmes, ils jugent, insultent et méprisent sur des préjugés, guidés par la peur et l'ignorance.

« Vous avez tous ces outils technologiques perfectionnés, et vous ne vous en servez même pas pour apprendre des choses. L'information semble à portée de main et les gens ne m'ont jamais paru aussi bêtes et ignorants !

« Moi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aimer, simplement et tranquillement, de vivre une vie de famille rangée et impeccable, à peindre des tableaux dans une maison de campagne. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve à sauver le monde d'invasions extra-terrestres, à subir les assauts de la presse à scandale comme s'ils avaient un droit de regard sur la façon dont je vis ! Je me fais détester de ne pas être la personne parfaite et lisse à laquelle tout le monde veut croire, le super-soldat ressuscité des glaces !

« Tony, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami il y a soixante-dix ans, je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux pour nous sauver tous. Après, c'est moi qui me suis sacrifiée pour le monde, et j'ai perdu la seule et unique femme que j'aie jamais aimée. Et tout ça pour quoi, Tony ? Pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait du monde, regarde ? Je n'y comprends plus rien, plus rien du tout, ce n'est plus chez moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger dans mon propre pays.

« Et comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile, il a fallu que je bouleverse mes propres convictions en… Parce que je… Merde, Tony, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni ce que je veux faire, je suis incapable de gérer cette relation dans ce monde là et je…

Tony avait gardé le silence au court de la longue et poignante tirade de Steve, ce qui méritait amplement d'être souligné de la part d'un être aussi bavard qu'Anthony Stark. Il avait écouté, sans dire un mot, pesant chaque phrase, chaque silence, au cœur de son cerveau génial. Et quand la voix de Steve se brisa, au beau milieu de sa phrase, Tony était là pour recueillir ses larmes sur son épaule.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul, Steve. Arrête de croire qu'il n'y a que toi qui souffre, qui soit paumé dans cette histoire. Arrête je t'en prie. Je sais, _je comprends_, à quel point ça peut être flippant pour toi de t'intégrer dans ce monde dont tu ne connais rien, mais ne va pas t'imaginer qu'on est tous nés là-dedans ! Tu crois quoi, que les écrans holographiques sont monnaie courante ?

« Steve, ce que tu vois ici, et ce que tu vois dans les locaux du SHIELD, c'est exceptionnel. La plupart des gens ont des ordinateurs volumineux, avec un seul écran et des claviers bien tangibles, des téléphones à neuf touches qui n'appellent qu'en vocal. Cette Tour, cet environnement que tu connais depuis ton réveil, est exceptionnel, parce que tu vis avec des êtres exceptionnels. Moi, j'ai ça dans le sang. Mais sors dans la rue. Va rencontrer des gens. La moitié des trentenaires tapent sur leur clavier avec un seul doigt, l'index de la main droite. Passé soixante ans, plus personne ne sait allumer un ordinateur !

« Tu n'es pas le seul à n'y rien comprendre, Steve. La technologie est allée très vite, partout dans le monde, on ne la maîtrise pas encore bien. Les choses, les médias, les avancées, ont été rapides, et on a du faire comme toi, depuis tout petit : s'adapter, apprendre à se servir de ces nouveaux objets. Quand j'étais enfant, ils diffusaient encore des films sur bobines au cinéma Steve ! Ce n'est pas parce que les choses changent qu'on ne peut plus les contrôler, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est l'ignorance qui nous terrifie.

« Profite, Steve, ajouta Tony en ouvrant les bras, tu as le professeur particulier le plus qualifié du monde pour t'aider à appréhender tout ça !

Steve esquissa un demi-sourire. La confiance de Tony était tellement contagieuse !

- C'est tellement facile pour toi, Tony. On dirait que la vie n'est pour toi qu'un immense terrain de jeu, que rien ne t'atteint jamais. Mais…

- Arrête. Tais-toi. Ne parle pas des choses que tu ne veux pas savoir.

La voix de Tony s'était faite lourde, sombre. Le capitaine releva la tête et croisa le regard de son amant. Il avait les yeux noirs et les lèvres pincées, et Steve comprit que quelque chose lui échappait.

- Alors, reprit finalement Tony d'un ton las, tu veux toujours me quitter ? Tu ne peux pas supporter la pression ?

- Je ne suis pas toi, Tony. Ce n'est pas…

- PUTAIN MAIS DIS-LE, BORDEL ! Dis-le, Steve, merde ! Tu me rends dingue, tu comprends ? Tu me rends totalement malade, pour de vrai Rogers ! Je suis raide dingue de toi et ça me rend à moitié cinglé ! Dis-moi les choses, merde ! Je suis trop dur à supporter pour toi aussi ? C'est ça ? Je vais encore tout foutre en l'air, pas vrai ?

L'autre le regarda sans comprendre. Tony avait l'air si fragile tout à coup. Si sincère, si vulnérable. Qu'y avait-il au fond de lui qui le rende capable de se livrer à ce point ?

- Non Tony. Je crois que je ne suis pas capable de te quitter.

Il s'avança d'un pas et entoura l'ingénieur de ses bras puissants, posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

- Tu es mon seul repère dans tout ce bazar, toi et ta Tour qui brille au milieu de New York. La seule chose qui me raccroche à ce siècle.

Il sentit les mains de Tony s'accrocher à son T-shirt, avec cette force masculine qui séduisait Steve autant qu'elle le terrifiait.

- Je crois que je t'aime, Tony Stark, murmura finalement le capitaine en relevant le menton de son amant et en l'embrassant doucement.

**X X X**

Le lendemain matin, Bruce Banner fut tiré de son lit aux aurores et traîné jusqu'au labo par un Tony Stark plus motivé que jamais.

- Okay Bruce, j'en ai ras-le-bol, ma libido va exploser, et oui, je sais que tu ne veux rien savoir, mais là, je suis frustré comme un enfant privé de Noël. Alors du coup, voilà ce que je… Wow, Bruce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi cette tête de déterré ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

- C'est parce que je t'ai réveillé.

- Non.

Tony se coinça la lèvre sous les incisives, l'air pensif. Bruce avait l'air au bout du rouleau, plus moralement que physiquement d'ailleurs.

- C'est Natasha, hein.

Le docteur releva la tête d'un air surpris.

Beaucoup de gens prenaient Tony Stark pour un égocentrique narcissique totalement dépourvu de tact et de considération pour les autres, et si, au fond, ils n'étaient pas très loin de la réalité observée, celle que Tony offrait au monde, ils ne savaient finalement rien des méandres tumultueux du cerveau de Tony Stark.

Tony était connu pour être un génie. Et les génies, en bons intellectuels, ils réfléchissent. L'héritier Stark n'échappait pas à la règle. Depuis tout petit, il adorait les puzzles, reconstituer les choses. Recoller des évènements entre eux et leur donner un sens n'était pas un exercice hors de sa portée. Néanmoins, il négligeait souvent d'employer ses conclusions dans ses relations sociales, comme si les choses les plus évidentes lui étaient en fait les plus inaccessibles. Mais Tony se serait arraché la langue à la petite cuillère plutôt que d'avouer la vérité sur lui-même à qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas à Steve.

Bruce acquiesça d'un air sombre et Tony hocha doucement la tête. Plus besoin de mots, dans ces cas-là, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ce fut Bruce qui rompit le silence en premier.

- Ils vont bien ensemble, avec Clint. J'aurais dû le voir venir.

- Peut-être. Ce n'est jamais facile.

- De toute façon… avec… l'Autre… C'était prévisible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Arrête de dire ça, Banner ! Dans peu de temps, ton alter-ego vert ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !

Le scientifique esquissa un sourire crispé. Il doutait que les choses puissent être aussi simples, et cela ne guérirait pas la plaie béante dans son cœur, mais Tony faisait de son mieux pour lui redonner espoir et il serait vraiment un imbécile de ne pas l'en remercier.

- Merci Tony. Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

Aussitôt, le milliardaire partit dans une longue et complexe explication du processus qu'il avait imaginé pendant la nuit. Cela fit sourire son collègue.

À défaut de sa libido, ses nuits avec Steve stimulaient son cerveau. À son grand soulagement, Bruce approuva.

- Ça pourrait marcher, en effet.

Le sourire que lui décocha Tony aurait fait se pâmer de jalousie toutes les femmes de New York.

**X X X  
**

Sur ce coup-là, Loki ne le sentait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Changer de l'eau en vin par quelques tours de passe-passe, ça, c'était facile. Mettre à profit la technologie midgardienne pour faire jaillir quelques éclairs : fastoche ! Faire de fausses prédictions dans des langues mortes en exagérant son jeu d'acteur : un jeu d'enfant.

Mais guérir un gamin estropié ? Même au meilleur de sa forme, cela aurait représenté une tâche énorme qu'il n'était pas sûr de mener à bien. Ce n'était pas lui, le spécialiste médical sur Asgard. Évidemment, il avait étudié ce type de magie, et s'il était capable de se guérir lui-même de presque toutes les injures, c'était toujours plus compliqué lorsqu'il fallait s'attaquer à un corps étranger et faire preuve d'un peu d'altruisme. Si le Dieu des Mensonges s'était dédié à aider son prochain, croyez-moi que ça se serait su.

Dans un élan d'humour noir, Loki songea une seconde à dégainer un tube de colle. Ça aurait fait mauvais genre, oui, mais lui, ça l'aurait bien fait rigoler.

Au lieu de ça, Loki secoua la tête gravement, refusant la requête.

Ce qui, au fond, était une idée bien pire que sa piètre tentative de cynisme. La foule se déchaîna. Les moines ne mirent à l'implorer. Les femmes s'arrachaient les cheveux et les enfants hurlaient des lamentations. La mère, tenant son fils estropié, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Loki écarquilla les yeux, désemparés. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que s'il était bel et bien un dieu, il n'était pas celui pour lequel il le prenait ? Qu'une pathétique interférence entre les pouvoirs de Thor et l'air midgardien avait court-circuité ses pouvoirs *? Il ne parlait même pas leur langue !

Lorsqu'il refusa une seconde fois, il comprit que c'était foutu : sa crédibilité venait de s'écrouler. Loki ferma les yeux, implora le ciel, Odin, n'importe qui, de lui rendre ses pouvoirs. Mais ceux-ci trouvaient leurs vacances à Hawaï drôlement sympathiques et n'avaient pas vraiment envie de revenir. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Alors, la colère de la foule devint réelle, et la supercherie fut détectée.

Loki comprit tout de suite que les choses allaient rapidement s'envenimer pour lui. Il saisit sa grande cape verte – c'était un cadeau de sa maman, quand même ! – et prit tout simplement la fuite. Il n'avait peut-être plus de pouvoir, mais il restait un dieu, et ses capacités physiques distanciaient de loin celles du meilleur des sportifs humains.

Personne ne parvint à la rattraper.

Loki jura entre ses dents. Son nouveau plan venait encore de s'écrouler. Il était perdu au milieu de nulle part et cette fois, définitivement seul…

* * *

_* Je m'explique : _sur Asgard, l'air est chargé de magie, de puissance divine (normal quoi). Là-bas, Loki est exercé à encaisser les coups de Thor. Cependant, sur Midgard, les particules véhiculées par l'air sont différentes : si elles ne le sont pas assez pour les empêcher de respirer, par exemple, elles le sont pour modifier les réactions chimiques entre leurs deux pouvoirs. Et du coup, bah… BOUM. Court-circuit. (Oui cette explication est foireuse mais je m'en fous c'est moi l'auteur : I DO WHAT I WANT !)

* * *

_Et voilà encore un nouveau chapitre est passé… J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre va voir débarquer un nouveau méchant ! Un vrai, cette fois ! (ou presque)_

_**Je voudrais revenir sur les votes précédents**__ : pour vos propositions du chapitre 11, elles m'ont fait beaucoup rire. On m'avait demandé le baiser devant la presse et la tête de Fury en apprenant pour Clint et Natasha, alors voilà, c'est arrivé ! Les autres propositions sont également retenues, mais soyez patientes, j'ai une intrigue à mener avant !_

_**Du côté de mes écrits**__, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous : j'ai décidé de me concentrer pendant quelques mois sur le fandom Avengers. Pour Noël, attendez-vous à me voir publier un OS Steve/Tony, sans oublier la suite de mon Clintasha « Above Us ». Puis, courant janvier-février, je compte poster un Tony/Pepper un peu particulier, un Natasha/Loki et deux Tony/Loki (des fics longues OMG !). Quand mes fics longues seront lancées et mes OS évacués (j'ai trop d'imagination, les enfants !), je repasserais un peu sur le fandom HP, menant de front mes fics Avengers et mes fics HP ^^. Bref, ça va vous faire tout plein de lecture tout ça, alors surveillez moi ! _

_N'hésitez pas à rejoindre la __**page Facebook**__ (lien sur mon profil !), vous y trouverez un dessin de Patator, ma désormais célèbre danse des orteils, sans oublier les premières photos de mon cosplay d'Iron Girl ! (Stark, mon idole.)_

_So, now, __**le VOTE**__ ! (oui je sais que vous vous foutez totalement de mon blabla précédent, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs parce que j'y raconte beaucoup de choses intéressantes qui ne sont pas ma vie :p)_

_J'avais prévu un chapitre spécial Loki, mais finalement, je le garde pour le chapitre 15, ce sera plus logique avec mon scénario. Du coup, dans le prochain chapitre, je me prépare à vous faire des révélations chocs… MAIS, lesquelles vous intéressent le plus ?_

_**a/**__ des révélations sur Tony, son enfance, son passé, sur lui-même ! Parce qu'on a beau être un génie adulé de tous, rien n'est jamais parfait, finalement…_

_**b/**__ Quelques infos-chocs sur Bruce, et surtout, sur le Hulk… et toutes les magouilles pas très claires qui s'y cachent. Parce que les choses ne sont jamais simples, hein ?_

_**c/**__ Des révélations chocs sur le SHIELD : gros connards ou méga-raclures ? Tous les petits squelettes de l'organisation révélés par Tony Stark en personne !_

_**d/**__ On s'en fout des révélations, on veut des couples ! Des méchants en patate ! De la baston ! Des gags foireux ! Des lemons ! Loki !_

_Selon vos votes, je peux décider de ne rien révéler du tout, ou bien d'en révéler un… ou deux… ou trois ! Bref, sur ce coup là, vous avez toute liberté ! Que dire de plus, sinon que je vous aime de tout mon cœur ? J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! J'attends vos avis sur mon Clintasha également !_

_Amy._


	14. Deep into the wind

_**Disclaimer **__: Mille fois hélas, les Avengers ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, toutes les conneries inhérentes à ses fics, le sont bel et bien =D_

_**Le blabla d'Amy :**__ Oui oui, vous avez le droit total et absolu de me passer au mixeur et de déguster mes restes sur l'autel des auteurs qui postent trois cent ans en retard et sans donner de nouvelles._

_Bon, à ma décharge, j'ai subi coup sur coup : un crash d'ordi, un crash d'un autre ordi, le crash d'un troisième ordi (oui, ça s'appelle une hécatombe), un crash de téléphone, des partiels, une rentrée, une tendinite de poignet, des réunions de famille, des problèmes de famille et un manque cruel de motivation._

_Mais bon, j'ai fini par me sortir de cette spirale infernale et je suis de retour avec des tonnes de projets et plus décidée que jamais à terminer cette fic._

_Je vous annonce également l'ouverture d'un projet énorme et probablement chronophage dans ma vie : je lance un double-blog, le premier consacré à tous mes écrits (retrouvez-y toutes mes fanfics et des textes inédits !) et un blog d'actualité. Plus d'infos quand ça sera au point et le lien est sur mon profil._

_Bref, sur ce, nous retrouvons Loki dans la merde au Bangladesh, des Avengers paumés, et un nouveau méchant made in Bretagne !_

_Je vous aime, merci de m'avoir attendue !_

_Amy (et son nouveau tatouage)._

* * *

_**Un énorme merci à A-Translator pour m'avoir botté le cul hier soir et à Strida, ma nouvelle bêta, pour m'avoir soutenue pendant mes trois longs mois d'agonie littéraire.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE : DEEP INTO THE WIND**

**X**

**X**

- Franchement, je pensais avoir tout vu après les patates carnivores, lâcha Steve en secouant la tête, l'air ahuri.

À ses côtés, Hawkeye n'avait pas l'air plus enthousiaste.

Au-dessus de leurs visages estomaqués, une horde de pizzas volantes tournoyaient dans le ciel, ridicule pantomime d'invasion de vaisseaux spatiaux.

- Sérieusement les mecs ? Des pizzas ? grinça Tony, qui en perdait son latin. Quelqu'un nous en veut vraiment, c'est impossible. Le prochain coup, c'est une inondation de nouilles chinoises ? Je déteste les nouilles chinoises, alors je le prendrais très mal mais…

- Tony, ta gueule, trancha Natasha.

Depuis une heure, les pizzas se contentaient de stagner, flottant au-dessus de New York comme une flopée d'étranges nuages, un peu trop ronds et un peu trop… garnis de peppéroni. Mais c'était tout.

Au début, les six Avengers s'étaient rués vers leurs tenues de combat, peu désireux de retenter l'expérience des patates carnivores. Et puis après une bonne demi-heure de vaine attente, Tony avait retiré le masque, Steve avait posé le bouclier et Thor le marteau, Hulk était redevenu Bruce et les armes des deux assassins s'étaient vues rengainées dans leurs fourreaux secrets. Et là, ils en étaient très sincèrement au stade où ils s'apprêtaient à sortir cartes et dés, histoire d'occuper un peu cette attente morne, stupide et passablement agaçante.

Parce que, vraiment, ils attendaient quoi ?

Que les pizzas tentent de les noyer dans de la sauce tomate ? Qu'elles projettent des shurikens en saucisson pimenté ? Qu'elles les engluent dans des toiles en fromage fondu ?

Ça avait franchement l'air d'une mauvaise blague, un très très mauvais coup. Le pire, c'était de savoir que Loki n'y était pour rien. Disparu, perdu et absent depuis un sacré paquet de temps, le Dieu du Chaos n'avait pas montré l'ombre d'un orteil ni tenté le moindre coup foireux depuis le début de cette invasion de pizzas. Alors si Thor se sentait comme un chiot pris en faute de découvrir qu'il avait blâmé, et probablement blessé, son frère pour rien, les autres s'inquiétaient davantage de savoir qui diable se cachait derrière ces étranges attaques d'aliments qui sévissaient depuis plusieurs semaines. Et pour le coup, ils ne le sentaient pas. Mais alors, pas du tout.

D'ailleurs, c'est fou comme ils étaient devenus douées pour voir arriver les catastrophes. Parce qu'une catastrophe, ce fut exactement ce qui leur tomba sur le nez.

**X X X**

- Brelan d'as. J'ai encore gagné.

- Stark, je persiste à croire que tu as triché, grogna Clint en repoussant sa mise vers Tony.

- Ne sois pas mauvais joueur, Barton. Incline-toi devant mon talent.

- Non merci, je laisse ça à Steve.

La bouche de Tony s'entrouvrit sous la surprise avant qu'il ne glisse un regard en coin vers son cher et tendre, qui fronçait les sourcils en tentant de comprendre. Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Steve comprit, regarda Clint avec un air horrifié, puis vira au rouge pivoine, avant de pâlir vers le blanc pur, il ouvrit la bouche pour proteste et finit par s'étouffer d'indignation en récupérant sa teinte rouge. Tony adressa une œillade agacée à Clint.

- Je te l'avais dit, Barton. Il ne tient pas ce genre de blagues. Ça le met toujours dans cet état.

- Attends attends, Stark, t'es en train de me dire que… toi et Steve… vous n'avez jamais…

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de discuter de ma vie sexuelle ?

- Y'a cinq minutes on jouait au poker. Je trouve le moment très bien choisi.

- On a une horde de pizzas menaçantes au-dessus de la tête.

- Elles étaient beaucoup moins menaçantes quand on ne parlait pas de votre intimité.

- Barton, je te conseille de la fermer si tu ne veux pas ajouter un second moulage de corps dans ma collection privée.

- Tu as une collection de moulages de corps ? s'étonna Clint en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Tony rougit et baissa les yeux.

- J'aigardélempreinteducorpsdeloki.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai gardé l'empreinte du corps de Loki incrusté dans le sol de mon salon ! répéta Stark plus fort.

Clint explosa de rire.

- Oh mon dieu, je dois voir ça.

- Continue à parler de ma vie privée, et tu vas le voir de très près, crois-moi.

L'archer rit encore plus fort.

- Ca va, on ne vous dérange pas trop ? grogna soudainement Natasha tandis que Steve redressait la tête, enfin calmé.

- Natasha ! s'exclama Barton, un air ravi collé sur le visage. Steve et Tony n'ont jamais…

- Ta gueule, Clint. Je pourrais bien faire la même chose.

L'agent pâlit, puis croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Les gens n'étaient vraiment pas drôles.

**X X X**

Le premier missile s'écrasa sur l'immeuble voisin de la Tour Stark. L'incendie explosa, dans un torrent de fumée âcre et de corps carbonisés.

Aussitôt, les Avengers bondirent, abandonnant cartes et blagues vaseuses en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Natasha s'accrocha au cou de Thor tandis que Clint escaladait le dos d'Iron Man, avant que les deux super-héros ne s'élancent dans le ciel. Le Hulk se trouvait déjà dehors, le Captain accroché à son épaule.

Le missile semblait être sorti de nulle part. Ces foutus pizzas n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis le début de l'après-midi. Si méchant il y avait, ils ne le cherchaient pas au bon endroit.

Le second missile toucha un bâtiment à quelques rues de là. Déposant Clint sur un building, Iron Man se rua à la rescousse des dizaines d'employés qui peuplaient les lieux. Mais au même moment, une nouvelle explosion retentissait encore un peu plus loin, et on entendit Hulk rugir.

C'était la panique dans les rues. Les gens sortaient en hurlant, sans comprendre que ça les exposait encore davantage.

Au quatrième projectile mortel, la police débarqua pour tenter de canalyser les populations.

Au cinquième, les flammes rongeaient le ciel, et les gens paniquaient dans les rues.

Les Avengers n'avaient de cesse de localiser un super-vilain dont ils ignoraient l'identité, tout en essayant de prévoir la prochaine explosion, sans y parvenir. C'était un désastre, c'était la débandade.

Et quand New York ne fut plus que le théâtre d'une panique incessante, d'un bordel sans nom, quand les rues ne furent plus que flammes et cendres, que cris et blessures, les pizzas se mirent en mouvement.

**X X X**

C'était soudainement très impressionnant de voir ces énormes masses de bouffe s'agiter dans le ciel. Elles tournoyèrent sur elles-mêmes, avant de se regrouper en escadron.

Au sol et dans les airs, les Avengers s'organisèrent pour préparer une riposte. Ils venaient de se prendre six missiles dans l'égo, et ils avaient déjà eu affaire aux yeux lasers de Patator, aussi s'attendaient-ils au pire cette fois-ci.

Au pire, mais sûrement pas à ça.

Une vague de sauce tomate s'écoula du ciel pour envahir les rues, comme la vague gluante et écarlate d'un tsunami surréaliste. L'épais liquide s'avéra brûlant et dévastateur, rongeant voitures et murs comme s'il était fait d'acide. Les Avengers, hébétés, regardaient le spectacle sans oser réellement y croire.

Natasha fut la première à réagir. Elle tira sur les pizzas flottantes, sans succès. Néanmoins, cela réveilla ses coéquipiers. Bien vite, ils se lancèrent dans la bagarre, et il devint évident que seuls les explosifs pouvaient venir à bout de ces monstruosités, les faisant exploser en des dizaines de morceaux répugnants et parfaitement inoffensifs.

Stark tenta une approche, mais un jet de fromage englua les articulations de son armure, et il ne dut une nouvelle fois sa survie qu'à l'intervention du Hulk. Thor eut l'amabilité de faire griller la couche de gruyère et dans un craquement, Tony se débarrassa de ce qui le paralysait, non sans conserver une vague odeur de raclette à l'intérieur de son armure. Pour les Avengers, l'échec d'Iron Man signifiait qu'ils ne pouvaient compter que sur le combat à distance, et la ruse.

Encore une fois, ils devaient mettre à profit leur ingéniosité et les capacités de chacun pour s'en sortir. Cependant, il s'avéra que toute la bonne volonté du monde ne viendrait pas à bout de ces horreurs. Les munitions de chacun touchaient à leur fin, et les pizzas semblaient toujours aussi nombreuses qu'au départ. C'était pire que le septième cercle de l'enfer.

Thor avait beau griller la moitié d'entre elles, elles semblaient inépuisables.

Vaincus, les Avengers se replièrent vers la tour Stark, dépités et impuissants, dans l'espoir de recharger leurs munitions suffisamment vite pour endiguer le désastre qui s'abattait sur New-York.

**X X X**

Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir au front, pas beaucoup plus avancés qu'avant quant à la marche à suivre, lorsqu'un ricanement machiavélique, qui n'était pas sans rappeler la douce mélodie d'une craie raclant un tableau noir, surgit du néant.

Aussitôt, les six héros se ruèrent sur la terrasse, cherchant du regard l'origine de ce rire.

Le coupable apparut, fièrement campé sur une pizza tournoyante, apogée du cliché de l'affreux méchant pas beau qui ricane avant de se faire laminer par les gentils.

- Euh, c'est qui lui ? ronchonna Clint en encochant une flèche.

- Le méchant, si tu veux mon avis, répondit Tony en remettant son casque.

- Putain, mais on a la totale en ce moment… La patage, les pizzas, et maintenant… UN CUPCAKE ?

- Je ne suis pas un cupcake ! beugla soudain le super-vilain. J'arbore simplement un couvre-chef original et créatif.

- Créé par un gamin de maternelle, ouais, grogna l'archer en roulant des yeux. Je vais perdre la vue si je fixe ce truc une seconde de plus.

Leur tout nouvel ennemi afficha théâtralement un air blessé qui n'émut pas le moins du monde nos six héros. Il faut dire que son chapeau en forme de gâteau bleu et rose ne jouait pas en faveur de sa crédibilité. Et ça, c'était parce que les yeux de Clint refusaient de s'arrêter sur la longue cape en moumoute violette ou sur les pantoufles en forme de mouton, ou encore sur l'espèce de pantalon de pyjama en flanelle rose qui dépassait de sous une blouse de chimie vaguement tachée de chocolat.

Clint aurait préféré mourir que de perdre ses yeux.

Natasha dut cligner trois fois des yeux et se faire pincer – violemment – par Thor pour admettre la réalité de ce qu'elle voyait. Le type avait l'air dément d'un savant fou à la retraite expulsé de son laboratoire sous-terrain et parfaitement illégal dans la cave de sa maison de retraite.

Moche, dingue, et mégalo. Pour l'instant, il avait validé deux des trois caractéristiques essentielles d'un bon méchant. De quoi discréditer Loki, en somme.

- Mais euh, sinon, on peut savoir qui vous êtes ? articula Steve, qui pourtant se posait pas là en parangon du costume de mauvais goût.

L'autre explose à nouveau d'un rire de cinglé.

- Je suis le Docteur Kenavo !

Devant leur absence de réaction, il se crut obligé de préciser.

- C'est MOI qui vous ai envoyé tous vos adversaires ces derniers temps ! Mouahahah !

- La patate volante ?

Les yeux de Clint étaient ronds comme des soucoupes. Hulk grogna. Hulk n'avait pas aimé Patator.

- Vous êtes parvenus à vaincre mon Patator, non sans mal ! Et j'ai ouïe dire que la défaite de Labb' n'était pas même de votre fait !

- Labb… Labb, c'était le pot de confiote, non ? réfléchit Tony en se retenant de rigoler.

- Celui que mon frère a occis, oui, confirma Thor, fier de son petit frère.

Tony grogna. Ils en auraient eu bien besoin, là, du frangin en question, histoire d'en finir fissa avec l'autre illuminé et ses pizzas géantes.

- NE VOUS MOQUEZ PAS DE MES ENFANTS ! hurla Kenavo en postillonnant. Vous ne les avez vaincus que grâce à la chance ! Mais aujourd'hui, je suis venu pour prendre ma revanche ! Mes Pizzillas* sont invincibles ! Après des mois à les perfectionner, elles sont désormais mon arme fatale !

- Sérieusement, c'est moi ou vous avez un sérieux problème avec la bouffe ?

- Che ne fois pas de quoi fous foulez parler, rétorqua Kenavo, la bouche pleine d'une crêpe au caramel qu'il venait d'enfourner dans sa bouche.

**X X X**

Il s'avéra qu'en dépit de ses gouts vestimentaires douteux et de ses étonnantes créations alimentaires, le Docteur Kenavo était un redoutable adversaire.

Magicien et biochimiste, seul Loki aurait été en mesure de rivaliser avec lui sur le plan des sorts et des enchantements. S'il se montrait peu fin stratège, le surnombre de ses pizzas et leur redoutables puissances de feu eurent tôt fait de réduire les Avengers à l'impuissance.

Au lieu d'attaquer, ils se retrouvèrent forcés de se défendre, tâchant tant bien que mal d'endiguer le flot d'attaque et de limiter les dégâts sur la ville et la population.

Peine perdue.

Ils avaient beau lutter jusqu'à l'épuisement, Kenavo, tranquillement juché sur sa pizza, assistait à leur défaite.

**X X X**

_Pendant ce temps-là, à l'autre bout de la planète._

Une petite main brune se saisit de sa cape et le tira légèrement en arrière. Surpris, Loki s'arrêta et se retourna, pour découvrir une petite fille qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille, maigre, avec des yeux noirs immenses qui lui mangeaient le visage.

- Eh dis, toi, t'es Loki pas vrai ? Le méchant qu'a tout cassé New-York ?

Loki se retint de sourire, et haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Ma sœur elle dit que t'es le meilleur. Qu'aux infos c'est tous des patates avariées et que c'est toi le plus beau.

- Elle a dit ça ta sœur ?

- Oui. Même qu'elle a dit qu'elle, elle t'aurait aidé à tout crabouiller.

Le sourire de Loki se fit plus franc, et une lueur machiavélique s'alluma dans ses yeux verts.

- Elle a l'air gentil ta sœur, dis-moi.

- Tu veux la voir ? Elle s'appelle Shania.

- Mais ce serait avec plaisir, ronronna le dieu comme un gros chat devant sa proie. Voyons voir ce qu'on peut en faire.

* * *

_Kenavo, ça veut dire « au revoir » en breton, et je suis incapable de me rappeler POURQUOI j'ai choisi ce nom._

_* Pizilla : contraction de Pizza et Godzilla. Oui, vous avez bien lu._

* * *

_C'EST LE PIRE CHAPITRE DE TOUS LES TEMPS ! Et dire que vous avez attendu trois mois pour ça !_

_Lapidez-moi, je vous y encourage. Je vous offre les pierres même si vous voulez._

_Bon. Au moins, il m'a relancée, hein, on va dire ça. Le prochain sera mieux, promis. Et pas dans trois mois, si possible, promis aussi._

_Je vous annonce au passage l'ouverture de mon blog perso, lien sur mon profil. Suivez-moi sur ma page facebook ! On pourrait y discuter !_

_J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée._

_Amy vous aime toujours très fort et vous supplie de la pardonner._


End file.
